


Desolation

by limey_limey



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 60,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limey_limey/pseuds/limey_limey
Summary: What if the ice tomb had only lasted a few weeks? Octavius found them and set the couple free. Now they have to be alone together following these traumatic events. Can Gabrielle really deal with the aftermath of Xena's love for Mark Anthony? Not to mention, the Twilight is coming!
Relationships: Ares/Xena, Gabrielle/Xena
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the episode 'Looking Death in the Eye'.
> 
> Reposting older works here.

The warrior sat broodingly beside the still waters of the lake. She would occasionally toss a rock into the crystal depths just to watch the water churn, reflecting her inner turmoil. Outwardly she looked calm, stoic. Inside her heart was torn, she had two choices both of which would leave her the loser. Her horse whickered in the nearby campsite and she found herself wondering what her lover was thinking. She seemed blissfully unaware of the conflicting thoughts whirling in her lover's mind. The warrior's reverie was broken by the sound of a footfall, so soft that others would not have noticed. The familiar scent of her lover washed over her as the presence stopped at her back.

"Xena..."

"Come back to camp, Gabrielle. Eve's starting to fret. I guess I just don't tell bedtime stories as well as some people." Gabrielle could ear the gentle ribbing in her voice. She pictured the dazzling smile pulling at the full lips. In that moment she knew that Xena no longer understood her heart.

"I'll be right there." She rose, not looking at the woman who would be her partner through eternity.

They made their way slowly back to camp. Each woman deep in their own thoughts. Xena was worried about her lover, she hadn't been the same since Egypt. Every time they were alone she became increasingly sullen and withdrawn. The only way she could get more than a handful of words out of the Amazon was coax her into telling Eve a story. It wasn't much of a victory, but Xena was willing to take whatever she could get, she needed to hear her bards voice around camp.

Gabrielle had never shown this degree of reticence before. They had talked about the incident with Mark Anthony, the smaller woman had forgiven her indiscretion - hadn't she? When Ares froze them in that tomb, she had been able to hear his declaration of love. Had Gabrielle? Xena remembered the argument that they had after Amphipolis when she had 'felt something'. Maybe the bard thought the Ares stood a chance, now that Xena knew he was sincere. The Warrior Princess shook off that idea, it was ridiculous, Gabrielle knew that Ares was lower than pond scum. It was probably shock, they could have been in the ice for years under different circumstances. Thank the Gods for Octavius. The fast approaching Twilight was also heavy on each of their minds. That combination was sure to affect the younger woman.

They arrived back at camp in time to see Eve rooting around in the bards scroll case. The tenacious infant was focused on her task, she wanted to rip the parchment, she loved the sound. Expecting some sort of negative reaction from Gabrielle, Xena was taken aback by the calm words that escaped the bards lips.

"Why don't you go take a bath while I try to get her settled. Might be the only chance you get to rest for a while," her voice was soft, distant. It was also the first unprompted thing the bard had said to her in weeks.

"Thanks, hon." Xena bent to kiss her partner on the cheek but the Amazon turned away, picking up another of the scattered scroll.

Once Xena was out of earshot, the young queen picked up the baby and sat with her on her knee. Her back was braced against a fallen log. She began to spin a tale about a mermaid and her love for a man she could never have.

"Once upon a time, there lived a princess. She lived under the ocean and ha fins for feet and scales instead of skin. All of her people were content with their lives, but the princess knew that there had to be more to life. One day she found a dying sailor floating in the water..."

Xena luxuriated in the cool water as it lapped against her skin. The weather had been unseasonably warm and the water felt like a caress on her heated skin. Her raven tresses floated out behind her, fanlike. Soapy water ran between the valley of her breasts, making white clouds in the water. She wished her life could always be this simple.

Heaving herself naked from the water she let the water sluice off of her before pulling her sleeping shift over her damp body. She made her way back to camp, approaching stealthily. Her soft tread was as much a part of her as her steely blue eyes, it had been one of the keys to her survival over the years. She had always loved to surprise Gabrielle. Creeping up on the bard had always helped her discover what was on her partners mind. She often came back from hunting to find the younger woman ranting to herself. The warrior sometimes wondered whether her lover did this on purpose, knowing that she would hear. Even if this was the case, Xena had always been grateful for the opportunity to understand what her wife needed.

Today, wearing only her slip, she was as silent as she could possibly be. Since their resurrection Gabrielle's skills as a warrior had come to rival her own, getting as close as she used to was now an impossibility. She located a patch of shrubs, just close enough for her to overhear the bards words. She was fortunate that the brush allowed her an unobstructed view of the woman and child.

"...Thinking that she had won the heart of the Prince, the voiceless Princess was devastated to one day find him in the arms of her rival. He loved the enigmatic girl, but she was not the one for him. Her silence made him melancholic, her rival gave him only joy. In total desolation the Princess threw herself from the balcony into the heaving waves. The sea reclaimed its lost daughter, turning her into the ripples and eddies that caressed the shore." Looking down she could see that the baby was sound asleep in her arms. Eve's dark head was resting on a convenient breast, a tiny fist clutching at her guardians top. She couldn't tell when the child had succumbed to Morpheus, she had been so wrapped up in her sorrowful tale. She leaned close to the babies ear, knowing that Xena was close by and not wanting her to hear her next words. "Never let them take anything away from you Eve. Never let the one you love rip out your heart and think they've made it better by saying ''sorry' or 'you know that's just who I am'." She stood then, carrying the little bundle to her nest of blankets.

Outside the clearing Xena felt numb. She hadn't heard the whispered words, assuming that they were just endearments to calm Evie. Rather, she was left shocked by the climax of the story. Is that how Gabriele felt? Like a woman who couldn't win? She put her head in her hands and tried to fight back tears. Their relationship had changed since her pregnancy but she hadn't realised just how far they had drifted apart. Now it seemed that she had pushed it further beyond its limits, falling for Mark Anthony before the bards very eyes. The blond woman had always forgiven her indiscretions in the past, but this time that wasn't going to happen. A last tear trailed down her cheek before she regained her composure.

She strode back into the clearing like nothing had happened. Gabrielle looked up from tending the fire, brushing a stray strand of blond hair behind her ear as she did. Xena used to brush that hair aside. How many times had she made the gesture of affection since India? The warrior stood and walked towards her. Xena smiled hopefully, hoping that the once chatty bard wanted to talk.

"I'm going to catch dinner. I won't be long." Her voice held no malice, no sadness, it had become an empty monotone. Then she was gone, leaving Xena to brood alone.

True to her words, she returned minutes later with two rabbits which she dropped to the ground and proceeded to skin and gut. She methodically performed the tasks which had once been part of Xena's campsite routine. Xena had let her take over these chores when her morning sickness (which happened just as often at night) had made cleaning the food impossible for her. Gabrielle had been her provider and protector through it all, yet the change in their roles had given birth to a distance between them. It seemed that they were nurturing it to adulthood.

They ate a delicious meal in silence. The taste turned to ashes in both of their mouths. The blond passed her empty bowl to her companion, their fingers briefly touching. It was a connection that both still craved and they let it linger for a long time. Xena broke the moment by taking the dishes to the lake. She hurried but by the time she returned to camp Gabrielle was gone, probably checking the perimeter. 

Xena settled down close to Eve. The intense heat remained long into the night, making the raven haired woman sleep without a blanket. She snuggled against the baby and was soon in a deep sleep. Gabrielle chose that moment to return to camp. She looked longingly at the picture that mother and daughter made. Once she had been a part of that, but tonight it would be wrong to join them. She walked over to the pair and spread a thin blanket over them, the weather was changing a a faint chill had crept into the air. She leaned down, placing a kiss on the babies forehead before tentatively doing the same to infants mother. She gathered her own blankets and threw herself down on the other side of the fire. Sleep was slow to claim her and when it did it was filled with nightmares. She tossed and turned restlessly.

Candle marks later Xena was woken up by a strangled sound. At first she thought it was Eve waking for a feed. It took her foggy brain a moment to remember that Eve now slept through the night. She reached for Gabrielle across the baby. She wasn't there.

Xena sat up quickly, careful not to jostle her daughter. She scanned the clearing, her eye's finally falling on the still form of her soulmate. She seemed so far away on the other side of the fire. The fading embers sent shadows dancing across the planes of the blonds face. For what felt like the first time Xena studied the face of her young lover - who didn't look so young anymore. She had realised that the short hair made her look older, but now she could see other things. The angles of her face were now more pronounced, lines of fatigue etched around her eyes and mouth. Peace no longer covered the sleeping face. The innocence of sleep lost. Now her face looked troubled, eye's dancing under closed lids like flames.

Xena's eyes travelled down the exposed body of the Amazon. She couldn't help the predatory glint that flashed in her eyes as she took in the sight revealed to her. Gabrielle's muscles had become more solid and defined, matching her own. Not a single piece of excess fat marred her physique. As she looked closely at the ripples of muscle in one bent arm she could see her shivering in the cool night air. It wasn't cold, but a blanket was necessary to ward off the chill. She pulled her own blanket closer, suddenly letting it fall back down. Xena realised that Gabrielle had carefully covered up mother and child, but neglected to do the same for herself.

Xena found herself with three options; do nothing, which was imply not going to happen. Cover the other woman up and return to her own pallet. Or, she could pick up Eve and her blanket, walk over there and wrap it and herself around that beautiful body - option three was clearly the winner. A twinkle sparkled in her eye as she began to move.

Carefully placing Eve close to Gabrielle's head, away from the fire but within reach, she returned for her blanket. She laid down behind the smaller body, carefully draping the blanket over them both. She let her arm linger over the muscled abdomen, and when she didn't feel the other woman pull away she moulded her body to her lovers. Spooned up to the almost naked back she could feel her nipples hardening. The warm body beside her and the smell of the leathers that the Amazon had not removed along with the natural scent of her skin made the warrior very aroused. She squeezed her eyes shut, this was not the way to convince Gabrielle of her love or sincerity. Resting her forehead on the other woman's shoulder blade she was soon sleeping. 

Gabrielle had woken as soon as the warrior had put the baby close to her. She had been stunned by the warrior's next move and inwardly pleased. This could be a first step for them. The arm around her felt reassuring and the warm body behind her was as familiar as her own. Then she felt Xena's growing arousal as stiff nipples pressed into her back. The Queen knew that she should be pleased that her lover still wanted her. Irrationally she just felt used. Xena only wanted her as a sex object. A willing diversion until the next 'bad-boy' came along. In the three years since she had committed herself to Xena she had not even looked at another. She had been pursued, Najara had wanted her desperately but she had never felt desire for the blond warrior. Yet continually Xena strayed. At first she had been able to deal with it, even encouraged it. She wanted Xena to choose _her_ over those men. Yet now, after so long, Gabrielle just felt used. A black cloud hung over her as she fell back under Morpheus spell.

********

Morning came with a bang. Crash. Wallop. Joxer stumbled into their camp with his usual lack of finesse and collided with an agitated Autolycus. Xena and Gabrielle were both up and ready for action when the two men arrived. Xena was feeding Eve while Gabrielle took care of feeding them. The pair looked at the entangled men laying on the ground and then at each other. Exasperation was etched on both faces. Meanwhile Autolycus righted himself and stood quietly while Joxer tried to look anywhere but at Xena. He was clearly embarrassed, not wanting to stare at the nursing mother.

"Xena." Both men began, then stopped and glared at each other.

 _So it begins_ , Gabrielle thought to herself. For so many years she had been the side-kick, the tag-along. Even now that she was a warrior they still spoke only to Xena when a problem arose. Her ideas were always viewed with an air of contempt by the King of Thieves.

"Auto, you start. Joxer, take a break." Xena instantly took charge. Even with the baby at her breast she was a dominating presence.

"Roman nobles are planning to move on Octavius and take the thrown. They wish Rome to be ruled as though Caesar were still emperor. It's going to be a bloodbath. Many generals and soldiers fight for the cause, Octavius needs your help."

"Why do you care about Rome?" Gabrielle asked.

"It's lucrative. You know, 'so much to steel, so little time to steel it'." A raised eyebrow from the blond made him continue. "Your getting real good at that. Fine, I met Octavius' sister Octavia. I like her, so you could say I have a vested interest." 

"We can give them the guidance they need to fight back. We'll help you, old friend." Xena cast her eyes towards Joxer as she placed the infant down and retied her leathers. "What's the panic, Joxer?"

"Aphrodite appeared to me. She gave me a message for you. She said you should start the Twilight now." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Something about planets and them not being at full strength. She said once you were among the Gods you'd know what to do." He was visibly wracking his brains for more.

"Why would a Goddess tell us when to make a move?" Xena pondered.

"She knew you'd ask that. She isn't going to fight. She knows that the Gods time is over. She'll just be a powerless immortal when all this is over. She said to tell you that she loves you both, and Eve. She couldn't come to you herself, because she has to hide from the other Gods. If they know her plan she will try to kill her."

"What about Rome?" The thief looked stricken.

"Xena, we obviously can't be in two places at once. The prophecy about the Twilight doesn't talk about me. Just you and Eve." She paused, taking a deep breath. "I'll go to Rome. I am more than capable of leading the army. You stay and go to Olympus." Grim determination was etched into the lines of her face.

"Your right. We should head out. We both need to get kitted out and you two need to get chartered on a ship." The crease had appeared on her forehead. the dark warrior was in planning mode.

"No." Softly spoken, but so unexpected that all eyes instantly turned to her. "We head in different directions. Autolycus and I go to Rome. You and Joxer head for Olympus. It's faster this way and our enemies will have less chance of stopping us." The Amazon Queen rose and began stowing her gear on the chestnut stallion.

Xena quietly did the same with Argo, silent confirmation that she agreed with the ex-bards plan. The last bundle to be packed was Eve. Xena walked over to Gabrielle who was speaking with Autolycus. She motioned the dark haired man away and nodded minutely as he walked away.

"Hey, Gabrielle. Evie and I just wanted to say good bye." She smiled adoringly at the squirming baby in her arms and then back up at the blond.

Gabrielle smiled a warm, genuine smile that reached her eyes as she leaned forward and kissed the little girls downy head. "You take care of your mummy for me, gorgeous." Her eyes rose to meet her partners. "You be careful, Gods are more dangerous than armies."

"I'll promise as long as you do." The slight eyebrow arch lent weight to this statement.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." She turned and began to mount her horse when a soft hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Don't I even get a good bye kiss?" The crystal blue eyes, so like the lake, held only uncertainty.

She knew she shouldn't. Knew it would simply perpetuate the lie that had become their relationship. But she could not resist a chance to taste those lips, perhaps for the last time. She leaned forward, across Eve and placed a chaste kiss on the older woman's slightly parted lips. No need to lie too hard.

As she mounted her stallion she called out to the thief. "Autolycus, you got a horse somewhere?"

"No, but I can get one, after all I am the..."

"King of Thieves, yeah I know. Well get your kingly butt over here and on this horse. We've got to get moving. We can make the next town by nightfall. You can _buy_ a horse there."

Autolycus easily swung his leg over the large stallions back and settled himself behind the scantily clad warrior. Now he was faced with a dilemma. Where do you put your hands when the woman in front of you is half-naked? He could see from the new muscle tone that the blond was in almost as good shape as the Warrior Princess. He'd heard stories about her new prowess in battle and didn't want to be on her bad side all the way to Rome. He gingerly rested his hands on the leather covered hips. 

"I won't break Autolycus and you might want to hold on a little tighter. My boy has as much free will a Argo." Gabrielle threw over her shoulder as she started the horse trotting. Both of them waved to retreating forms of the warrior and the fool.

"I wasn't afraid of that," he muttered darkly.

"Auto, I know your not trying to feel me up so please hold on and get comfortable or this is going to be a long journey. The bard sounded more like her old self and the thief began to relax and enjoy the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle is is heartbroken, jealous and so so angry.

The blond warrior stood, head bowed over the map. Her green eyes tracing the contours of the land, flitting from hill to valley. Her focus was complete, her consciousness caressing the edges of her plan. A casual observer may have thought that she was unaware of the goings on in the room around her. The man seated in the corner knew otherwise. Autolycus quietly studied his young friend noticing, not for the first time, the new set to her shoulders. The resolve etched on her face. Since the fighting had begun, he realised that he had taken this woman for granted far too long. Like so many others he had seen her as Xena’s sidekick, only able to regurgitate the other woman’s teachings. Now he knew differently. This was a warrior, a general leading troops dedicated to her.

The rebellion had started in earnest soon after the couple had arrived. Small skirmishes on the capital itself had soon escalated into all out battles. Through it all Gabrielle had led with a fire and determination he had never witnessed before . She had organised Octavius’ much smaller army into a dangerous fighting machine, earning victory over and over again. Losses had been heavy on both sides, but public opinion favoured the new Emperor. Slowly the people had joined the fight. As the casualties bit into the rebel forces Octavius’ numbers grew. It looked like just a matter of time before the conflict was over. Things aren’t always what they seem.

A month ago their tactics had changed. Gone were the pitch battles, even the smaller clashes. Dwindling soldier numbers meant that the enemy had to find new tactics. The remaining dissidents had taken to sneak attacks, lightning strikes on small groups of soldiers and politicians. These guerrilla attacks had led them to this dimly lit room and the silence that filled it. Gabrielle was determined to succeed. Autolycus knew that the ex-bard had little care for her own safety, plunging ahead into the most dangerous missions.

"So you’re planning to take one of these teams out yourself?" The thief couldn’t hold his tongue any longer. "You know that’s suicide, right?"  
Fiery green eyes turned towards him, hard and cool in their regard. "Would you say that to her?”

"Her who?" He was puzzled by the malice in her gaze.

"Xena." Her voice was a cross between a growl and a sigh.

Autolycus had known that something was wrong between the two women as soon as he stepped foot into the clearing. There had been a distance between him that he had never seen before, they stood separately, barely looking at each other. If he did not know them from the inside out (literally in Xena’s case) he could have thought it simply a response to his and Joxer’s presence. They were bound to be a little different now that they had a child. But when he saw the bard almost refuse to kiss her soulmate, he had a sinking feeling. That feeling had simply grown since he had begun to spend time with the general.

"That’s enough Gabrielle! You clearly need to get something off your chest, so tell me! You can’t go on like this, you are not in competition with Xena. Hades, nobody here cares about Xena, you’re their leader." He had tried subtly coaxing some answers out of her and that hadn’t work. Now it was time to hit her over the head with his questions.

"We don’t have time for this!" She was almost vibrating with tension. He could see her hands shaking as the rested on the tabletop. "I have to make this plan as fool proof as possible or people’s lives are at risk.”

The thief rose swiftly to his feet and marched towards the small soldier, heedless of the danger he was placing himself in. The saying ‘never catch a tiger by the tail’ briefly flashed through his mind but he resolutely ignored it. Placing a hand on her strong shoulder he spun her towards him. 

He locked eyes with her as he began to talk to her in a soothing voice.  
"Gabrielle, I’ve known you since you were a little peasant girl, watched you grow. Helped you raise the dead. You can talk to me." He could feel the body under his hand begin to tremble with suppressed emotions. 

"C’mon." He steered her towards one of the hard wooden chairs.

The second that the small woman was seated he saw a film of tears cover her green eyes. For the first time in weeks she looked vulnerable, in fact she looked positively fragile. He didn’t want to push her to far for fear that she would break. He knelt before her seated form and looked at the bowed head, simply waiting for whatever information she was willing to give.

"We went to Egypt...It’s all changed, Autolycus. I love Eve, but it’s like I don’t even exist. It’s all about the baby. I know she’s in danger, but it’s so hard." She shook her head, as though trying to order her thoughts. "Then, we finally get some time together and she decides to... to..." The words seemed to die in her mouth. The thief waited patiently.

"Cleopatra needed our help against the Romans." A wry chuckle surfaced. "We met Octavius there. We met Mark Anthony too. He was the enemy. Xena was going to seduce him. I could handle that. A plans a plan, right?" Another pause, this one accompanied by an audible swallow. "Seems Mark Anthony had other ideas." She licked suddenly dry lips. "They fell in love. Right in front of me.”

"You’re still together?" The dark man was becoming confused.

"Yeah. She had to kill him. I... I felt pleased. It meant that I wouldn’t have to fight for her affections. I get tired, Auto, that’s a hard fight." A frustrated hand ruffled her bangs. " She was upset the entire trip home, but I consoled her." The same hand began tugging at a strand of hair. "Gods, I even forgave her! She never even said she was sorry. She ignores me, cheats on me and then thinks that things can go back..." Finally a sob was ripped from her throat, a renegade tear sliding down her cheek.

Autolycus saw the woman begin to break down. He knew this was what she needed. If she kept all this inside she would become hard and bitter. The world didn’t need another cold warrior, it needed one with the heart of a bard. His mind was still reeling from the bards story, he could not fathom how Xena could do this to the blond. They had always seemed so devoted, this seemed more like something he would do. He reached towards the young women, who was stoically holding back the bulk of her tears, wanting to offer comfort. Before he could touch her there was a loud knock on the door.

Gabrielle snapped out of the chair so fast that the thief rocked back on his heels, barely keeping his balance. She called out for the person to enter before returning to her place by the map. When Autolycus finally stood and looked into his companions face, the mask was back in place. There was no sign of the overwrought young bard, the warrior was back.

Mesella walked into the dimly lit room, after hearing the gruff ‘enter’ from inside. The stocky captain of the palace guard, had been in this room many times since the civil unrest had begun and had gained a healthy respect for their brave general. Mesella was a young woman, only a handful of years older than the Greek. She had risen quickly through the ranks of the military due to her prowess with a sword and her sheer tenacity. Yet when faced with this woman, she felt insignificant. This was a true warrior, focused solely on her task. She stood at attention, just within the closed door waiting to be acknowledged.

Gabrielle raised her eyes from the map and ran a cursory glance across the soldier. The captain was not a typical palace guard, women had to be excellent warriors to just be in their number. To lead them a woman would have to be exceptional, Mesella was. She stood head and shoulders above the former bard, but shared the same solid muscular build and pale hair as the smaller woman. Gabrielle had found herself liking the tawny warrior from the start, yet had kept distanced from her and all of her other troops. It was an unfamiliar state for her, yet she needed to keep herself safe. That meant no personal involvement.

"Yes, Mesella?”

"I put out your request for volunteers, General. I got many responses, I narrowed it down to the ten I thought most suitable. A full list of candidates is also available if you would like to pick the team yourself." 

Mesella had the sickening feeling that she may have overstepped her authority as the generals right hand.

"That’s fine. I assume that you are on that list?" A raised brow accompanied the statement.

"Yes, Postumus and I have both volunteered.”

"As have I. What a dream team. We leave tomorrow at dawn, round up the men and bring them to the clearing. I will meet you there. Use the darker armour, stealth is paramount." She locked eyes with the soldier. 

“Dismissed!"

The other woman nodded in the affirmative and strode from the room. The door closed with a dull thud once again leaving the old friends alone. Autolycus had witnessed the exchange and knew that nothing he could say would sway the other woman now. She was as stubborn as she was strong. He stood and walked to her side, ready to resume their earlier conversation. One look at her closed face told him that wasn’t going to happen.

"This will be over tomorrow Autolycus. Octavius will be relying on you to keep him informed about any political intrigue. You can be the King of Spies, add it to your curriculum vitae." Without a backward glance she left the room.

Autolycus sighed deeply. He looked at the map once before blowing out the candle and softly closing the door.

********

The rebels stormed from all sides, pouncing on the small group of soldiers. The three soldiers, led by the fiery blond, seemed easy pickings to the hidden warriors. They leapt upon them from the dense forest, surrounding them on the narrow trail. They knew this woman, she led Octavius’ forces. They could force the coup if they killed her.

As they prepared to charge bodies fell upon them from the trees. They rebels were suddenly faced with their own tactics. There was no time for shock as the battle began in earnest, the rebel forces easily twice the size of their enemy fought with savagery. They were the last of the offensives troops and if they lost today their chances of overthrowing the young emperor were lost.

Gabrielle’s plan was working perfectly. Her informants had let her know the size of the remaining troops as well as their need for revenge against her. She used this to her advantage, placing herself in a vulnerable position and awaiting their ambush. The fighting was fierce, but her soldiers were well fed and well trained. The rebels were low in morale and their health was flagging. She would be successful.

Mesella watched her general from the corner of her eye as she took on two opponents, both wielding swords. Mesella fought with skill, but was awed by the smaller warrior. Gabrielle’s sais cut through the air striking man after man as they advanced towards her. Mesella disposed of her first two assailants, turning to focus on a third. It was as though the imperial guards were simply an obstacle between the guerrillas and the general. Wave after wave headed towards the Amazon, only to be slain in rapid succession.  
Then the first soldier died. A rebel sword buried in his chest. Blood pooling on the ground. His passing was not lamented, both sides pressed on, soldiers and warriors falling by the sword on all sides until only two remained. They stood, blank faced, and stared at the carnage around them. Postumus fell to his knees, a keening wail torn from his throat. Too many of his brothers had fallen.

The blond warrior simply stared.

********

"I have to go with her to Greece." The dark haired thief turned from the Emperor and headed onto the waiting ship.


	3. Chapter 3

"I will have no part of this!" Muscular arms crossed over a silver covered chest.

Athene stared incredulously at her brother. Apollo had never stood against anyone in the halls of Olympus. He rolled with the punches, the docile side of the familial coin he shared with his twin sister, Artemis. Yet now, when all they knew and had worked for was collapsing around their ears, he chose to be obstinate. Their demise loomed and he stood against her.

"You really are an idiot aren’t you?" It was rhetorical and biting. "You selfish fool! Don’t you see...the mortals will be lost without us. At the mercy of any deity that comes along! They need something to believe in. How long before another Dahak tries his luck? Who will protect them when we are gone?" The Goddesses voice steadily rose in volume, her temper boiling.

Athene’s rage looked like it would shatter her brothers fragile resolve . The tall blond began to waver, becoming visibly smaller as he shrank in on himself. His blond head bowed, his shoulders slumped. He knew little of Xena, most of his information coming second hand in these times of turmoil. But Athene he knew, she was after all his sister and the Queen of the Gods. Surely she must be right. Ready to acquiesce to her greater will, he began to raise his head. Before a word could cross his lips, another voice thundered through the stillness.

"Don’t you dare!" The voice from the back of the room shook with tension. "Don’t you listen to her Apollo. The mortals are not toys. It’s taken me a long time to figure that out. They don’t need us...we need them." Aphrodite turned sad eyes to her older sister. "How dare you take credit over Dahak! Xena, a mortal woman, defeated him. Twice! So tell me, exactly how do the mortals need us?" The room was deathly quiet, nobody able to reconcile their usually frivolous sister with the woman before them. When she continued her voice had turned pleading. "Please don’t do this, sister. Come with us. You are only hurting yourself, hurting us all, can’t you see that?" She cast her eyes over her assembled family.

"We can’t do that, Honey." Hepheastus couldn’t look at his beautiful wife. He knew his duty.

"Then you are signing your own death warrant!" Cupid stepped out of the shadows beside his mother. He held his son in his arms and his wife, Persephone, behind him.

While listening to the words of the Goddess of Love and her son, Apollo had found himself hedging towards the small group. Now standing before them he realised that his mind was made up. If Aphrodite could make a stand against this futile war, then so could he. He slowly reached out and took the blond woman’s hand, showing where his allegiance lay. Aphrodite locked eyes with the Queen of Olympus.

"We will have no part of this." Her words continued to echo off the walls even after they had long since dissapeared.

The noise in the great hall slowly began to build after their departure. Apprehension and excitement warred with each other for dominance in the air. They all looked expectantly to their new leader, ready to hear her plans. Ready to do whatever she commanded. All but one.

A single dark figure hung back, confused by his own reaction. His loyalties were divided between the two women who would wage this war. His sister against the love of his eternal life. For once, Ares realised, his vacuous little sister may not be so air headed after all.

********

Hours later Athene sat alone in her bed chamber. She and her war council had spent long hours planning their next move. Ares had not be as forthcoming as she had hoped. All they had learned from him, was that any campaign would work in the favour of the warrior princess. They needed to throw everything they had at her, from all sides, and they needed to do it soon.

The Goddess was no fool, it was a real possibility that the human would be victorious. She seemed to have more lives than a cat. This, along with her newly developed power to kill gods, made her an even more formidable opponent. Of all the gods, Athene was the only one who knew the truth behind the prophecy. She had kept the scrolls close, using the knowledge to retain her power. The infant would not be the instrument of their destruction, she was simply the source from which Xena drew her new power.

Like any good commander, the auburn haired woman had a had a contingency plan. She would not allow the mortal to win without paying a price. She held a singe sheaf of parchment in her hands, her legacy should all else fail. If she was slain by the warrior princess, the scroll would burst into flames, releasing the spell held within, and Xena would know pain.

********

Xena awoke from a dream of fire. Her body covered in a sheen of sweat, sides heaving as she sucked in shallow breathes. She raised a long fingered hand to her forehead, touching the spot where the bridge of fire had ended. A surge had moved through her limbs, imbuing her with the life of the flame. She flexed the fingers of the hand still tracing across her face, feeling he power still coursing through her. No mere dream left that in its wake.

The warrior moved her head to look at the baby, sleeping soundly, in the crib beside the bed. Wide, innocent blue eyes suddenly snapped open to meet the world weary ones of her mother. Eve laid in her cradle, cooing happily at her mommy, reaching towards her with chubby hands. Xena laughed at the child’s antics and lifted her onto the bed.

"Guess this means I can kill gods now. I was waiting for a sign, and I guess I got one. Was that you in my dream Evie?" Her daughter laughed as the warrior tickled her tummy. The older brunette let out a tired sigh. "Your getting so big and Gabrielle’s missing all of it." She cuddled the infant close. "I miss her so much Evie, it’s only been a couple of weeks, but it feels like forever." Another sad sigh. "She doesn’t even write to me." Looking down she saw that the baby once again succumbed to sleep. smiling wistfully, Xena placed her back in her crib.

Her body still buzzing after the dream, Xena threw on a tunic and left the bedroom. Staying in her mothers inn certainly had advantages, Cyrene always had plenty of snack food. When Joxer had found her with news that the twilight was upon them, she had expected to start fighting immediately. Instead she had been instructed by Aphrodite on what she could expect from the gods, the Goddess of Love had given her time and information to prepare. And prepare she had. Training hard and plotting strategy day and night, rarely letting her guard down. She mulled over her plans as she moved through the pantry. Finally, with bread and cheese in hand, she moved to sit at the roughly hewn table in the centre of the kitchen. The banked fire in the hearth kept the nights chill at bay.

Trying to calm herself and regain some focus after the dream, Xena placed the first piece of bread in her mouth, chewing slowly. As her mind began to clear, she felt an all too familiar sensation crawl across the back of her neck. Growling low in her throat she waited for him to show his hand. She wasn’t in the mood for any of his games. Apart from her initial growl, she ignored the godly presence. If there was one thing that Ares could not stand, it was being ignored.

With a muted flash, the God of War appeared in the inn’s kitchen. He had visited this place several times during Xena’s life, and unlike most mortal things, it never really changed. He had to give Cyrene credit, she kept it this way to make the patrons feel at home and it must work because the place always seemed relaxed. Well, it felt relaxed until he met the eyes of he warrior princess. She raised a single sculpted brow at him.

"I want to join you Xena." He tried to sound as earnest and sincere as possible, no mean feat for the arrogant immortal. Therefore he wasn’t prepared for the burst of laughter. Well, not quite.

"It’s not that don’t trust you Ares...Actually it is because I don’t trust you. What’s in it for you? I can kill you and each and every member of your family." She couldn’t wait to hear the line he was about to spin her.

"And we can still kill you, and the baby. We are many, Xena, and you are all alone. I know you have faced armies and won, but we are stronger than that. You don’t even have Gabby to watch your back. I want to help you." He locked eyes with her, hoping she could read the truth held there.

"Thanks for the critique of my skills, War God. You still haven’t told me what you get out of this little alliance." She had fallen for his tricks once too often.

"You." It came out as a gusty sigh. Xena’s eyebrows shot into her bangs. "It’s not what you think. I really do love you Xena, it doesn’t matter that you don’t love me back. i can not sit back and watch you die. My family are a bunch of fools. The only one with an ounce of sense is Aphrodite. She cares for blondie almost as much as I care for you. My son, Cupid, cares too. He, Aphrodite and Apollo have gone underground rather than fight you." He took a long breath. "If I help you fight my family I loose my powers. All I ask is that you let me stay with you until I get used to being mortal. Nothing more."

"How can I believe a single word that comes out of your mouth?" Something in his words rang true, but she needed guarantees not feelings - her daughter’s life was at stake.

With a snap of his fingers a scroll appeared on the table in front of the seated woman. It unrolled itself to reveal a declaration. Xena scanned the page, it contained Ares sacred oath. If the Gid signed this in her presence he would be bound to his word. Breaking the promise would kill him. Before she could speak a quill materialised beside the parchment. With a flourish, Ares put his name to the oath. With a feint glow the scroll rolled itself back up and vanished.

"Where did it go?"

"Delivered straight into the hands of the Fates until my pledge is complete. Now do you believe me?"

"Sit down Ares." She pushed the bowl of fruit towards him. "Have a cherry." She smirked at her former patron. "So tell me everything you know."

********

"Its been almost three months!" The warrior paced the floor of the tavern like a caged animal.

"I’m sure she’s fine. You know the skirmishes ended almost as soon as they began. I bet she’s just caught up in the rebuilding, and helping Octavius. She’ll come home darling, when she’s finished. Let her have a little time to herself." Cyrene patted her daughters hand comfortingly. Inwardly she wished she felt as confidant as she sounded.

"I know you’re right, Mom. It’s just...she’s missing so much. Eve’s first step, first word, everything. When that kids on a roll she does it all at once." Xena fell onto a stool looking dejected.

"On the bright side, Little One, Ares seems to be taking to normal life quite well. He’s been really god about helping around the tavern." Cyrene was cleaning the bar with her back to her daughter and missed the sneer on the younger woman’s face.

"He’s still trying to get into by bodice."

"Well he is only a man." Cyrene chuckled and shook her head. Sometimes her daughter didn’t seem to realise the effect she had on men when she wasn’t trying to manipulate them.

Cyrene continued to putter around the closed bar, it was another hour before they would open up. Early mornings in the inn reminded Xena of her childhood. She hoped that Eve would have equally happy memories of her grandmother. The bad memories of her teen years always seemed to fade in the face of her mothers love. A Shudder ran through her as she remembered the events of the last few months. She had come so close to loosing her daughter, without Ares she would have been lost. His intimate knowledge of the other gods had proved invaluable.

Hecate and Discord had fallen quickly by the wayside, easily dispatched by a well aimed chakram. Their continual bickering stealing their vigilance. Soon safety in numbers became the gods mantra. Groups of three or more were much harder to hide from, or come up behind. The pressure built and built on the warrior princess, taking a toll visible to both Ares and Joxer. Having Eve close by during every battle, held in the arms of Joxer, was almost more than Xena’s nerves could take, but without Eve she was powerless.

After two, long, hard, months of fighting the legions of the gods were down to Athene, Artemis, Hades and Hepheastus. The fighting between the two sides seemed to have come to an impasse. Nothing more than fleeting skirmishes and long pauses in between. Xena and her small band, consisting of little more than Ares and Joxer, were using the time to rest and recuperate. Xena needed to recover from numerous wounds and remained on a knife edge.

The illusion of safety on Olympus, where Athene and her last, loyal, brethren were holed up, was shattered. Four weeks of hostility had taken a toll on not only the once spectacular halls, but on the people therein. On the human plane, Ares powers were waning as he fought more and more against his family. Knowing that their time was running out, Ares used the last vestiges of his power to send the warrior of the people into the heart of his families stronghold. Eve remained behind, kept secure by Ares and joined to her mother by the dieing thread of the War Gods power.

The final battle was brutal, the gods having little left to loose. Artemis was dispatched by one of her own arrows, through the heart. Her distance from the centre of the meleau resulting in her end. Athene also stayed back, seated in her throne, watching as Hades and Hepheastus fell on the mortal. She would keep all her energy for the clash that was sure to come. Invisible, clad in his helmet and armour, Hades reached the warrior first. Hepestus was at his brother back, sword and chains at the ready.

Xena, a far more adept warrior than either man, sensed Hades approach at her back and drove her sword back, hard. The blade penetrated his flesh, his sword falling from his nerveless fingers to clatter uselessly onto the floor. In the blink of an eye, the sword was drawm from the fallen fgods chest and hurtling through the air. While Hepheastus mind was still reelling he had no time to react before the sword was hilt deep in his chest. Even as the god of the forge was crumpling to the floor, Xena strode towards the throne. As she moved passed she pulled her sword from the dead body, never breaking stride. The steel screeched menacingly as it caught on his bone before it came free.

Face-to-face with Athene, the final showdown had arrived. the two women were well matched, matching each other blow for blow. Sparks flew as the tall brunette beat at the defences of her auburn opponent. Xena managed to gin the upper hand, driving the goddess back. Soon Athene felt the touch of her throne on the backs of her thighs.

A flurry of strikes later, Athene’s sword skittered across the floor as it left her hand, stopping several feet away. Locking with the blue eyes of her enemy, she knew that she would not leave this room alive. As the cool blade pressed into her throat, she cut her eyes to a small corner table. There lay her parting strike at Xena. As the blood flowed over the throne like a fountain, turning gold to rust, the parchment was consumed by flame.

Xena still wasn’t sure what the flaming scroll had been about, but the smirk on the dieing goddess face had worried her. Still did. The Goddess of Wisdom was up to something to the last. Xena was trying to figure out just what that was. It was like a puzzle, and even Ares had no idea what his sister may have been plotting.

Her musing was cut short by loud voices from the street outside. Barely coherent shouts filtered through the un-shuttered windows. Even Xena’s preternaturally good hearing couldn’t decifer what was being said. She moved to the window, hoping to get a glimpse at what was going on in the village. The street running past the inn was devoid of any life, unusual in itself. Turning back to her mother she saw the excitement on the older woman’s face.

"Let’s go. I want to see what’s going on as much as you do." Cyrene was around the bar and out of the door faster than her daughter.

When the pair reached the outskirts of the village, the crowd had become eerily quiet. The crowd parted to let the warrior princess through. The cause of the noise and agitation of the crowd was easy to see. Coming up the road to Amphipolis, still to far to make out detailed faces, were five horsemen. Even from the distance Xena could make out the uniforms of Roman soldiers on four of the riders. The lead horse, the one carrying the person out of armour, appeared to be puling a travois of some sort.

Unable to contain her excitement, and a small degree of trepidation, Xena whistled for Argo. The war horse was grazing in a nearby paddock, unsaddled, but came instantly at the sound of her companions call. The dark warrior vaulted onto the palomino's back and set out towards the group at a gallop. As she drew closer, she could make out the features of the first rider. It was Autolycus. Her heart suddenly fell to her stomach in a leaden heap.

"Xena." His voice sounded weary as he hailed her. He raise a hand, signalling the other men to stop some paces behind him.

Once abreast with the thief’s horse, Xena dismounted. Autolycus also threw a leg over the side of his chestnut gelding and slid to the ground. He walked slowly towards his old friend. His face looked older, more haggard than she had ever seen. His eyes held a depth of sadness that made the warriors mouth go dry, a lump forming in her throat. The thief reached out a shaking hand on a leather clad shoulder. The gesture was to steady them both.

"I’m sorry Xena. She went out on a guerrilla mission, we’d already won. She was just cutting off the snake’s head so that the body would definitely die. They were gone for over a week. When the rest came back they couldn’t really remember what had happened to her. We searched for days. When we found her..." His voice trailed off into a barely controlled sob. "She was already dead. That was a couple of weeks ago. We bought her straight home." He looked over his shoulder at what was now obviously a sarcophagus. "We should take her to the crypt before you look at he body. We embalmed her as best we could, but the journey was a long one."

Xena tried to respond but nothing would come out. Her eyes looked glassy and her breathing was shallow. Almost catatonic, she managed to walk to Argo and climb onto her back. She silently led the way to her families mausoleum. How could her bard be dead?

The soldiers quickly brought the coffin into the stone tomb and then left in silence. Autolycus raised his hand to touch her back in comfort, but she flinched away. He hung his head in shame, making his way back out into the light of day. Cyrene was waiting by the door, and as soon as she spotted Autolycus she took the forlorn man into her arms.

"It’s Gabrielle, isn’t it?" Her voice was soft, her tears already falling.

"Who else? A hint of iron crept into his voice.

"Do you think she’ll cope?"

"She hasn’t seen the body yet. It’s not a pretty sight. She’s going to need help. Lots of help. At least she has the baby to keep her anchored. Last time she though Gabby was dead she wanted to follow." He cast his eyes upwards. "I know what they meant to each other better than most..."

********

Inside the cool tomb, Xena numbly looked at the vessel that held the body of her soulmate. Her own sarcophagus, left over from her death years before, rested on a plinth beside her. It waited for her body. She had always though that she would die first, even after their resurrection. It was just the way it was.

She ran her hand over the intricate tribal patterns on the lid. Tears coming to her eyes, which she savagely brushed away. She realised that somebody had taken as much care to make the coffin a reflection of the woman inside as the maker of Xena’s own had. The symbols combined both Greek and Amazon glyphs. It also mirrored the detailing on her sais. It was beautiful.

Sucking in a breath, she took a hold and wrenched off the lid to get her first look at the bard. Xena felt bile rise in her throat. Half of the bards face was covered in. A clear sign that she had been a victim of a savage blow. All of the blood had been cleaned away. Her leathers were in tatters, sewn together with skill that could not hide the terrific damage. Her stomach sported a deep sword laceration and the skin was translucent. The smell of decay was sickeningly sweet, mixed with the scent of embalming fluid it almost made her gag.

"Why did you leave me? You have to come back to me!" Sobs began to wrack her muscular frame. "I came back for you! You can’t leave me!" She began to cry uncontrollably into the coffin as she touched the undamaged side of her face.

She stayed their, weeping raggedly for hours. She would have stayed all night if Cyrene had not pulled her from the chamber. She had her daughter until she cried herself into an exhausted sleep in the bed she had shared with her lover. Cyrene, knowing her daughter well, put Eve in bed with her mother. She hoped that the infants presence would hold back some of the nightmares. She kissed mother and child on the forehead and left he pair to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Xena woke with Eve in her arms. Sad blue eyes gazed down at the sleeping child, knowing she would soon have to disturb her rest. It was time to get up, she could hear the sounds of her travelling companion somewhere in the woods, searching for breakfast. Gently she blew on the little girls face, ruffling dark bangs, until sleepy blue eyes blinked open and met her own.  
" 'lo Mommy." Two small fists came up to rub sleep filled eyes.

"Hi Evie, time to get up sweetie."

Yawning hugely the toddler rolled to her feet, and stood unsteadily beside her reclining mother. Clad only in a shift, the chubby infant looked like any moment her eyes would close and she would crumple back down onto the bedroll, fast asleep. Xena sat up, crossing her legs, and held out her arms. Gratefully the child clambered onto her lap and snuggled into the warriors ample chest. Xena began to rub Eve's back, enjoying the early mornings when she could lavish attention on her baby.

"Mommy." After several minutes of just cuddling, the muffled voice travelled up to her mothers ears. Xena pulled slightly away from the small girl so that they were now face-to-face. A single raised eyebrow let Eve know she could continue. "I don't wanna stay with Nana! Want to be with you and Unca Ares!" A pout formed on the angelic face, a miniature version of Xena's own.

"I know Evie, but there are some really bad people that we have to find. You know we just want you to be safe." She kissed the creased forehead.

"Can't I go stay with the Amazons? They're fun." A wide grin covered her face.

"They are not on our route, imp. Anyway, you know how spoilt you are when you stay with your nana. You'll get lots of presents." That clinched the deal. At the mention of presents the three year old was off her mothers lap, heading towards the river as fast as her legs could take her.

Xena followed close behind, laughing at the antics of her precocious daughter. Eve was the most important thing in her life. She brought the warrior a sense of joy and happiness which she had thought dead along with her bard. Without Eve, Xena knew that she would have succumbed to the draw of oblivion, following Gabrielle into the after life. Even three years after the Amazons death, the pain was still fresh and raw.

"Mommy." This was followed by a loud splash of water.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Is Unca Ares gonna be my daddy one day?" Although out of the blue on such a peaceful morning, the question was not unexpected.

Cyrene had been badgering her daughter about the very same thing for months. The idea that she would marry the former God of War was the constant topic of conversation in her mothers kitchen. She must have been gossiping in front of Evie. Ares had been a big part of all their lives over the last few years. He had helped Xena through some of her darkest times, proving to be a constant for both the warrior and her child. Joxer and Autolycus had tried to be supportive, but Ares was the one she could always turn to. He was always there for her.

At first Ares had been her sidekick, helping her battle the evils of the world while he tried to adjust to a mortal life. He was not a replacement for Gabrielle, nobody ever could be, but he was somebody to watch her back. Her initial distrust of the dark man had helped to keep her sane. She couldn't afford to let her guard down around him, he had fooled her enough for one life time. Slowly from these tense beginnings, their relationship had grown and changed. Time and time again Ares showed a strength of character that nobody could have expected, that Xena found herself drawn too. Ares even proved to be an excellent father for Eve. Xena's barriers came down slowly, but soon the sexual chemistry between them became something much deeper, much to everyone's surprise.

Xena had found herself falling for Ares. The guilt that came with this new found romance was almost crippling. Every time they kissed, the bard would pop into her head. Images of her ravaged face would flash across her mind, making her pull away. Gradually they had started to overcome this obstacle, as much for Eve's sake as her own. The girl needed a second parent, a balancing element in her life and Ares could provide that and more for mother and child. Recently Xena had even been able to push Gabrielle out of her mind, into a dark place where Xena tried to keep her hidden. This protected her sanity and let her move on in life.

Ares had asked her to marry him frequently in the past few months, since their relationship had become increasingly physical. Each time she would side step the question, remembering a new mission or problem that they just had to handle. This time, though, was different. She was actually contemplating it seriously this time. He had turned into a good man over the years, he fought well and sympathised with people. She was still mulling it over as she pulled the dripping toddler into her arms.

********  
Three riders sat gazing down at the valley that held the town of Amphipolis. The once small town had grown over recent years into a large, thriving town. With the opening of new trade routes to Athens the village had become an ideal rest stop for weary travellers on their way to and from the metropolis. The boost to the economy that these merchants and tradesmen provided, spending their coin, meant that village could grow. Restaurants and craftsmen set up shop in order to cater to the needs of the people, while shop keepers branched out into new wears.

Looking at her childhood home, Xena could barely reconcile the site before her with the little farming community she had been raised in. In the fields the women still sang the song of Amphipolis as they brought in the harvest their men had planted, but rough harvests were no longer such a great fear with the increase in trade. Casting her eyes further into the village she sought out her mothers tavern. Other innkeepers had opened up shop in the town, but Cyrene's establishment was by far the busiest and most sought after. Almost every night the place would be packed to the rafters with as many natives as not. An entire second building had been added two years ago to give more sleeping rooms. Cyrene, never a poor woman, could now be called extremely wealthy simply due to the atmosphere and good food of her inn.

A huge smile spread over her beautiful face as she spotted her mother outside the inn. Flashing the same smile at her two companions, Xena wrapped her arms around her daughter sitting in front of her. With a whoop of happiness she spurred her horse into a gallop towards the town. Ares, shaking his head and smiling ruefully at her antics quickly followed.

********  
Cyrene stood outside of her establishment talking to Old Ephesius. The kind hearted old man had lost his own family many years ago to a fever in a far off village. He hadn't been able to stay in the place of his birth, too many sad memories, and had moved to Amphipolis when Xena was only a baby. Over the time he had adopted many of the young men and women of the village as his own, Cyrene being no exception. He enjoyed talking to them and giving advice about things they could not turn to their real parents about. Today the frail man was asking Cyrene about her favourite topic, her granddaughter.

"They grow up so fast, Ephesius." Cyrene had been lamenting on not seeing her grandchild for several minutes.

"That they do my dear." Ephesius smiled a toothless smile and patted her hand. Over the tavern keepers shoulder he saw people approaching leading horses. The big, bearded man put a finger to his lips in a gesture of quiet and Ephesius winked in understanding.

"What's more, that daughter of mine needs to realise she isn't getting any younger." The old man saw the young woman in question suddenly drain of colour and stand looking totally mortified.

"Um, Cyrene, you might want to turn round and tell her that yourself." A look not unlike her daughters covered Cyrene's face as she realised what Xena must have heard. Before she turned Ephesius made a hasty retreat. Well as hasty as his legs would let him. "I'll leave you too it, dear. Nice to see you again, whippersnapper, you come see me before you gallivanting off again." And he was off, his three legged shuffle of foot, foot, cane covering the ground at a brisk pace.

The two women stood looking at each other with twin expressions of shock on their faces. Cyrene was overwhelmed that her daughter was actually standing in front of her, while Xena was still horrified at what her mother had said. Not universally known as a vain woman, the warrior did have an ego about her appearance and used it to her advantage on numerous occasions. Finally pulling herself out of her shallow whole she smirked at her mother.

"Hello mother, finished embarrassing me to the neighbours?" Cyrene flew at her daughter and threw her arms around her in a crushing hug.

"Oh, Little One, you know I didn't mean it like that. I just think it would be nice for you to give me another grandchild before I'm too old to pick it up." Cyrene couldn't help herself, the expression on Xena's face whenever she mentioned anything like this was priceless.

"Mother!"

"Now, Xena, enough of that. Where's my granddaughter?" She looked everywhere except at the child who was bouncing around excitedly.

"I'm here Nana, look." Little arms waved wildly in the air.

"Why so you are, precious." Eve squealed in delight as she was lifted into her nana's arms and settled on a well padded hip. "And last but not least, hello tall dark and handsome."

"Hello Cyrene." Ares leaned over and placed a kiss on the older woman's cheek. It had taken surprising little time for Xena's mother to accept the former god into the family. Well, after I reassured her that I really wasn't Xena's daddy, he thought. He followed the happily chattering Cyrene and Eve into the inn.

********  
Swoosh. Thunk. Swoosh. Thunk. The steady sound of the axe arching through the air and splitting logs created a strangely soothing counterpoint to the conversation between the two women. Xena sat opposite her mother, desperately trying to divert her attention from the tall man cutting wood in the courtyard. Without much luck.

"So, Little One." Here it comes. "When are you going to marry that man and give me some more grand children?"

Cyrene saw the dark cloud pass behind her daughters eyes. Cyrene knew that Gabrielle would always hold a large part of her child's heart, but the younger woman had to move on. Ares hadn't always been her favourite person, but he had proved himself time and time again to be a better man than he was a god. Xena needed to be happy, and Ares made her smile. Cyrene looked into Xena's crystal eyes and waited for her usual dismissal.

Xena knew that her mother was waiting for an answer, the same answer that she had been giving for almost three years. The only problem was, Xena didn't know what to tell her this time. Things change... She found her eyes travelling away from her mother and out through the window where her own daughter sat laughing uproariously as the big man pulled silly faces at her. I never thought I could love anybody half as much as I loved HER, and he will never be HER, but he is in my heart. And Eve loves him so much. Who would have believed it? A wry smirk spread across her lips as she continued to watch the pair play.

Cyrene was amazed as the darkness in her child's eyes faded, leaving them sparkling and alive as she looked at the adult and child outside. She hadn't seen that look in what felt like a lifetime. The older woman was further stunned she saw a smile spread across her daughters face and light up her eyes. Crystal blue eyes turned to look squarely at her.

"Maybe sooner than you think."

********

********

Eve ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her, squealing loudly as she went. She was running from the big stinky monster chasing her. If he caught her he would gobble her up and make her just as stinky! As the toddler veered around a blissfully unaware chicken, sending the poor bird into a squawking frenzy, the beast following her paused to take in the scene.

Eve was covered in pieces of straw and smudges of dirt. Her little red tunic was torn and covered in mud and somewhere the child had lost one of her sandals. The chicken, in its terrified state had worked up its brothers and sisters and the yard was alive with chickens and one very excitable three year old. The beast found himself laughing hard at the little girls antics.

"I'm going to get you little princess!" And the chase was on again.

After several more minutes of Eve running flat out, with the lumbering beast behind her, suddenly two giant arms reached down and scooped her up. The stinky beast had caught her! The dark haired infant began to scream as the stinky lifted her high above its head and moved its lips towards her tummy.

"Nooooooo!" The screaming dissolved into laughter as the former God of War planted a loud, wet raspberry on the squirming child's stomach.

"C'mon Evie, lets go see your mama and your granny." He lowered the child to his side and felt her wrap her legs around his waist as he began to stride towards the inn.

"Unca Ares?"

"Yes Evie."

"Can I call you Daddy?" The little voice sounded so hopeful, her eyes so open and innocent that Ares wanted nothing more than to say yes.

"I tell you what, I will talk to your mama while we go and stop the bad guys. Maybe when we come back you can, but I have to ask mama first, okay?" The dark head bobbed up and down in agreement. The big, dark man planted a kiss on the crown of the bobbing head, as the pair passed through the door into the kitchen.

********  
Night had fallen, the sky clear and the moon full, as the pair decided to set up camp for the night. They had set out early after a peaceful night spent in Cyrene's inn. After a hearty breakfast the older woman gave them enough trail rations to feed one of Xena's armies. Leaving Eve behind was always difficult for both warriors, the little girl cried and her mother had to try hard not to do the same. Now, with camp set up, a rabbit cooking slowly on a spit over the fire-pit, the clearing seemed eerily quiet. Eve always produced happy little sounds, even when asleep. Without her all that could be heard in the camp were the sounds of one sword being sharpened and another being used for practice.

Xena sat close to the fire, keeping a close eye on their dinner as it browned slowly as she sharpened her sword. The couple had decided not to start using the mountain of supplies until the following day when they would be less likely to start a fire. They wanted surprise to be on their side. Splitting her attention between the cooking fire and the tall figure standing on the edge of the light, she let herself admire the way the red light of the fire played across the muscular man. Her hands continued to run the whetstone over her blade without thought, years of performing the action had made it as natural as breathing.

Standing between the trees and the fire, the deep red of the fires fringes picked out only the very edges of muscle. His face and side were thrown into almost complete shadow as his sword took up the gleam of the moon. In all he looked every part the god that he had once been. In truth, Xena thought he looked more heroic and worthy of worship now than he ever had before. Watching the man dance with unseen opponents, Xena almost didn't notice the smell of burning coming from their dinner. Only her lightning reflexes enabled her to pull the rabbit from the flames and quickly extinguish the more charred areas.

"Ares." She called out brandishing the rabbit in the air.

Ares re-sheathed his sword and made his way over to the beautiful woman, wreathed in golden light. "Looks like we'll be breaking into the rations sooner than we thought." He couldn't contain his mirth, his bearded face glowing with amusement.

"Its not that bad." The feeble argument was lost when the leg suddenly snapped off and crumbled to the floor. "Then again..."

Ares reached over to their saddle bags and pulled out a block of cheese, some fruit and a slab of bread. He placed his finds in front of the warrior princess, smiling charmingly up at her. It was in the second, with him just looking at her with such love and devotion, that Xena realised that she was truly happy. Not since Gabrielle died had she felt this content, this loved. Maybe Ares wasn't her bard, and maybe she would never be able to love him with her whole heart the way she had the blond warrior. But Ares was here, and he was warm, and he was alive. And Gabrielle was never coming back. I love you my Bard, but I need this. I will always love you. Xena put the warrior bard into a sealed room in her heart, forever preserved, but not in the way of her future anymore.

"Yes." The whispered words confused the tall man as he settle back again the log they were using as a backrest.

"Yes... Oh, you mean Evie can call me daddy?" He hadn't been able to stop himself from asking almost as soon as they were out of the town. He really did love the child like she was his own.

"No... Well, um, yes to that to... What I mean is yes Ares." Locking eyes with him, Xena could see that he got it.

"Whoo Hoo!!!" The former god, partner of the great warrior princess and foe to evil forces, ran around the clearing in circles whooping for joy. Xena looked on indulgently although a small locked room inside her heart could be heard weeping.


	5. Chapter 5

Marching feet make for a far too effective lullaby to tired soldiers. Mesella herself had found that out the hard way when as a young soldier she had fallen asleep at her post. It had never happened again, a week of cleaning the latrines and loosing her lunch had taught her that lesson. Unfortunately, some people weren't so quick to take a hint. For the third time in a week she found herself standing in front of the same dozing soldier. The young man was leaning up against the wall of the imperial palace, using his halberd as a prop. Far below in the courtyard members of the royal guard were drilling.  
"Hello darling." The words were purred into his ear seductively, her breath caressing his skin. The young man began to stir.

"Hello yourself." As his eyes opened and started to focus, he screamed like a girl and dropped his weapon as he came face to face with the captain of the royal guard.

Mesella stared intently at the young man, not moving or saying a word. Her face, far from seeming angry was totally emotionless and impassive. The boys face was turning a deep crimson as he stood in shock. And still the green eyes never left his face. With sudden horror, the boy realised that he had lost his weapon and bent to retrieve it. As his hand touched the shaft of the weapon a foot settled on his wrist.

"I really don't think so, do you Vinicus?" It wasn't a question. "I think you should take off that uniform and stop pretending to be a soldier. I think that you should go back to being a pig farmer!" The young boy just looked up in terror. "Well what are you waiting for?"

Vinicus rose slowly and began to unbuckle his uniform, letting it fall piece by piece onto the hard stone of the floor. He was so busy trying to follow orders that he did not notice his superior wince as each piece of equipment hit the stone. Soon he was standing in nothing but his britches, shivering in the early morning chill. He tried hard to stand at attention although his hands itched to cover his manhood.

Mesella looked at him coolly for long minutes. It took a lot of self control. Before her stood a boy, barely old enough to grow a beard, with muscles as big as Hercules. His shoulders were hunched in shame and every muscle in his body seemed to fidget under his skin. At his feet lay the most disordered set of kit she had ever seen. Many other officers would have sent the boy packing long ago, he was constantly in trouble and he had only been a soldier for a few months. Mesella, though, saw something in the bumbling young man, something familiar in his shy uncoordinated efforts. She just wasn't sure what. He would prevail if it killed him, and possibly her in the process.

"Vinicus, this is really your last chance. Do you hear me boy?" At his meek nod she continued. "If I ever see you treating your equipment with such disrespect again I will cut off one of your fingers and send you home. Do you understand." His Adam's apple bobbed reflexively as he nodded vigorously. "Now as for catching you asleep again. You will have the honour of cleaning the latrines for two weeks, morning and night." Well, it worked on me. "You will also muck out the stables every day for two weeks!" See I can be creative, and maybe he will be as sick of this shit as I am. "Is that clear, soldier?" She saw tears sparkling in his eyes, but he held them back well.

"Yes Captain!"

"Now pick up your gear and take it to the tack room. I want this armour to gleam, if I see one scuff on it in the morning you will be swimming in the latrines. Get out of my sight." She watched him scoop up all of his stuff and scuttle away at high speed. Once he was out of sight she let loose the laughter that she always had to restrain in front of Vinicus.

Clapping suddenly came from seemingly nowhere, yet the tawny warrior didn't appear to be shocked. In fact, she didn't even turn at the sound, simply continued to look out over the metropolis that was Rome. There wasn't a better view in all of Rome that that from the imperial palace. At least not in her opinion. The clapping grew closer as a tall, lean body came to stand beside her.

"You are some piece of work, Sal." Postumus clapped a large hand to his old friends much smaller shoulder.

"Gee thanks." She smiled up at her comrade.

"C'mon, Livia wants to speak with us." The two turn as one and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Bitch." The word was said under her breath, but Postumus still heard.

"You know I feel that same, but watch what you say, she's got ears everywhere." Silence stretched as they began to walk down the staires. "You do realise that he's going to smell like shit for weeks..." The two of them burst into gales of laughter as they disappeared into the belly of the palace.

********  
The twelve year old boy held the short sword in his hand with a command that many grown men would have envied. His grip was sure and he swung the blade with a practiced precision as he went through the various positions as they were called out to him. He wore nothing but a simple loin cloth, sweat beading on his thin chest. Although still little more than a child, anyone could see that this lad was going to be a force to be reckoned with. His thin, boyish chest was beginning to fill out with muscle, his arms and legs doing the same. He already stood almost as tall as many of the grown men of the court. His dark, curly hair gave him the look of the young Adonis that he was bound to become. His teacher was very proud of her young charge.

"Germanicus, your dropping your right elbow on four." Mesella watched, delighted as the young heir took her advice and within a couple of swings had corrected his error. "Excellent! Want to try with a real opponent?"

"You bet Captain." He barely needed to say a word, his eyes sparkled with excitement. He was already taller than the soldier, but she was the best fighter in his step-fathers army.

Clad only in a simply halter top and loin cloth like the boy, she picked up a simple wooden short-sword, the twin to the one the child held in his hand. Before stepping into the practice circle she ran a hand through her short blond hair and offered a wink to the much younger boy who sat watching his brother. As she stepped towards Germanicus, she saluted him with her sword, watching his duplicate her form perfectly.

"Lets give Claudius a but of a show, Germanicus." Both combatants turned to salute the pale little boy.

"Okay, you can be the emperor today, little brother, you can judge who wins." The child smiled shyly and nodded his head a little.

The warrior and her charge ran through the positions in quick success, their swords meeting each other without fail each time. After the pair were warmed up, Mesella went to the side of the ring and threw a thickly padded vest to the young boy, buckling on her own as he caught it. The last thing she wanted to do was break the heir's rib. The sparing then became much more complex and exciting for both the combatants and their audience.

They fought for half a candle-mark, the experienced warrior guiding the future emperor through his error and praising him when his technique showed progress. It was rare for the boy to get a hit on the body of his teacher, she was training him to be a great warrior and was not going to make it easy on him. As it stood, he was better than a large number of the rank and file soldiers. Germanicus was showing every sign that he would be a great warrior and a compassionate and wise ruler. She saw that every time he would include his little brother in his fun. So few chose to.

As the two warriors were putting their gear together, ready to take back to the weapons room, a shrill voice cut through the sparing ring (or palace gardens to the rest of the court). "Germanicus, come here at once. I need to speak with you."

The young boy rolled his eyes as he heard his mother's shrill voice break the stillness. He looked to his teacher for help, and simply found his tunic held out in her hand, an apologetic look on her cherubic face. Huffing a resigned sigh he hastily pulled on his clothes, feeling the fabric stick to his sweaty skin. He knew that his mother would berate him for being sweaty, he caught a whiff of himself on the air, and smelly.

"I'll see you later little brother, you too Captain." He sprinted into the dark recesses of the palace, looking very much like a young hooligan, and not the future ruler of the Roman empire.

Mesella turned to the small boy, still sitting quietly on the marble bench. He was watching a butterfly as it flew around a bush, seemngly fascinated by the way its wings beat the air. His hair was so light that it was almost colourless, his eyes a wishy washy hazel colour. His cheeks were hollow and his frame fragile and slight. In all he was the total antithesis of his big brother, they were light and dark, chalk and cheese, yet the boys adored each other. And Mesella couldn't help but like the quiet child.

"Little emperor, do you want to come for a ride with me?" The smile that lit up his face was so bright that it was almost blinding, he was so rarely involved in activities by the adults in his life. "C'mon then. I have to go wash up quickly, can you go get my horse?" He looked shyly at the floor. "Just point to my horse, Iulus will know." He looked much relived. "I'll be there in a quarter candle-mark, I have to stow this stuff too."

********  
The small, but powerful warrior sat proudly in her saddle, her sword slung over her back, golden hair shinning in the sun like a golden mantle. In Front of her on the impressive steed sat a small figure, wrapped in a cloak as it rested against the warrior. The horse galloped fast across the countryside, the city soon dropping out of view as the pair disappeared into the trees.

Mesella looked down at the little boy in her arms. He was certainly very small for his age. Rather than looking like a boy of seven, hiss frame was closer to that of a five year old. Wrapped in the heavy blanket the only part of him that was visible was his face, the cool air hitting it giving him a rosy glow. Usually his face was pallid and sickly even when he was well. She closed her brawny arms around him a little more tightly. She really liked this kid, he brought out her most protective side. He was just so innocent and vulnerable. As her hold tightened, the boy looked up and smiled shyly up at his protector.

As they rode on, towards a destination that she was sure the boy would enjoy, she began to mull over the last few years. Octavius had become a fine emperor, and become Augustus Caesar. He had aged since the rebellion, ceasing to be the vibrant young man that he had been. He was a serious and sober man, taking great stock in strength and being disgusted by weakness. It was how he ran his empire. He was a just ruler, but bent on making Rome as powerful as it could be.

That brought her to the young boy in her arms and his family. Augustus had decided three years ago, straight after the rebellion, that he should marry and take an heir. Most of the court thought that he would take a virgin bride and sire his own heirs. Instead he baffled the court and took the young widow of the soldier and nobleman, Drusus Nero. Livia was a young woman of means, she held two family names and great power. She was also cunning and sly, easily able to manage the intrigues of court and to create her own. She rankled many of the guards, Mesella included. She was power hungry, and often put ideas into the emperors head.

She had come to the marriage with Drusus' three children, Germanicus the young heir and worthy son of his soldier father, Levilla a girl who shared her mothers personality a little too closely and little Claudius, the boy she held in her arms. Where the other two children were hale and hearty, poor little Claudius had been born with a deformed foot that had grown into a limp. His health was not good and the boy was so shy that he stammered badly when he spoke. His mothers contempt and Augustus' indifference made him worse. Except for some palace servants, scholars and his brother, the child was ignored.

"Look Claudius." She whispered to the boy as she reined the horse to a stop. The view before them was spectacular. In a hollow in the forest hundreds of butterflies converged on the brightly coloured blossoms.

"B..b..beauti..f..f..ful." The boy breathed.

"Yes they are." She grinned at his wide eyed look, pleased that he felt confident enough to speak. They both turned back to view the butterflies, Claudius happily laughing and pointing at the winged creatures.


	6. Chapter 6

"Like, what the heck is wrong with these people?" The Goddess of Love looks with disgust at a plate of pickled larks tongues. 

The blond goddess moved around her temple, surveying the offerings left to her by her worshippers. Her gauzy pink shift swirled and shimmered around her perfect body. Her chest strained against her bodice as she let out a gusty sigh, a bad habit picked up from the countless mortals that populate her life. The young Roman acolytes looked at each other in confusion at the goddesses question. 

"Your Holiness?" The two young women asked as one. 

"I mean, like honestly, would you want one of these if you were me? I mean, hello, Goddess!" She held up a cured bulls testicle. "Where are all the pretty, expensive things? Where's the love?" 

"Oh, Great and Powerful Venus, our people simply wish to show you that they love you and give you objects that show this." The older acolyte tried to make her goddess see that these things were to honour her. It was a strange situation, until a few years ago the gods had rarely manifested physically in the Roman temples yet now they were seen fairly often. 

"I should have stayed in Greece, now they know how to worship you there." The Goddess mumbled under her breath as she came up to a mirror. She began to preen and admire herself. "Looking good." She turned to the two cowering and thoroughly confused young women. "Go away kids, you bother me." The scuttled away at speed. 

"Got it. Got it. Hate it. Hate it. Ewwww! Wouldn't give it to a dung beetle! I give up! I am so bored!" The Goddess of Love sat down on a plush red cushion, drumming her hand on her chin thoughtfully. "I could go visit Ares and the family...Nah, fat pregnant warrior babe is not really fun." She began to suck on her teeth. "I've got it! When in Rome...Visit the Emperor!" In a shower of heart shaped sparks she vanished from the room. 

************************

In an array of sparkles the Goddess of love materialised in the well appointed gardens of the imperial palace of Rome. She turned this way and that, admiring the lush topiary and intricate sculptures that decorated the area. Now this is more like it! The palace itself was also beautifully and lavish, towering over the gardens impressively. Smiling hugely, the goddess strode towards the sound of laughing voices. 

Augustus sat beside his wife on the lawn. The couple sat on a nest of plush red and gold pillows, surrounded by courtiers and nobles, all reclining in the same manner. Fifteen year old Germanicus and twelve year old Levilla sat on a satin sheet at their parents feet, on display for all of the Emperor's subjects to see. Mesella and the rest of the royal guard stood fanned behind their ruler. They were alternately facing forward and back in order to see anybody who may be on the attack. Mesella could not help but lament the fact that little Claudius was once again being hidden away inside, like a dirty secret. She didn't let that disturb her from her duty, every fibre of her being attuned to her surroundings. 

As the goddess got closer to the gathering, she could hear the conversation and laughter more clearly. The laughter seemed forced, almost too amused, like the sound of people trying to please another. She had a great deal of experience in that area, when you were powerful people would always laugh at your jokes. People were always eager to please. As she began to climb the rise, her immortal senses reached out, feeling the presence of soldier all around the clearing. Now, do I want to walk into the clearing or appear? Not really wanting to be run through by a pack of over zealous warriors, it was Hades on pink silk, she decided to poof in. 

"I think that we will have taken the western peninsula by the end of the month. Our forces are strong and our soldiers are intelligent and brave. Those barbarians don't stand a chance." Augustus raised his chalice to his lips, taking a healthy swallow. He watched as every head in the group nodded and titters of agreement followed. He knew they would, it was the trouble with power, everybody agreed with you. Well, everybody except Livia, its what he loved about her, she was a challenge. 

The sudden explosion of lights in the centre of the gathering took everybody by surprise. The shimmering and cascading volleys of pink and red drifted to the floor in waves as a figure materialised from their midst. While the Emperor and his court sat stunned, the royal guard quickly came to their senses following their commander in charging towards the lone figure with swords drawn. Mesella was the closest to the intruder, her sword pressed to the hollow of a pale throat. The rest of the guards forming a wall between them and the nobility of Rome. 

Mesella watched the blond haired woman standing in front of her. With her sword pressed to her throat she should have been able to feel the woman breathing. With the clothing, or lack of, she should be able to see the woman's chest heaving with fear. Even the bravest warrior could not be so calm in such dire circumstances as these, yet the woman showed no sign of fear. 

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The words were cold and the sword pressed even deeper into the flesh at her throat. 

The beautiful goddess looked deep into the eyes of the warrior standing almost toe to toe with her. She was a small blond woman, with soul piercing green eyes and the build of a seasoned warrior. The goddess could see the muscles straining under her skin as she held the sword steady. Something about the young warrior nagged at the edges of her consciousness, she knew this woman from somewhere, and it was not the Roman royal court. She hadn't been here for many years. Time to show these people what being a god was all about. With a small flick of her wrist all of the guards found themselves back in their fanning positions, far away from the pick clad woman. 

"Hi people, I am The Goddess of Love! But ya'll can call me Aphrodite. I hate Venus, its just sooo passe."

"You expect us to believe that!" Mesella was once again advancing on the blond. Nobody was going to hurt the family while she was here. 

"Mesella! Stand down, lets hear what the Goddess has to say." Augustus was intrigued. He knew that the gods could manifest, he had talked with Xena and Gabrielle enough to know that they were often visited by them, Xena was even living with the God of War. "Aphrodite, would you like to give us a little more proof before my Captain has a stroke." His smile was warm. 

Aphrodite liked the young man immediately. He had a charisma and command that set him apart from most petty leaders. She could tell already that he would go far. With a smile of her own and another wave of her hand hearts floated around the group, encompassing all of the nobles. As soon as the hearts settled, people turned to each other and began kissing passionately. It wouldn't have been totally unusual if five men who hated each other with a passion weren't trying to kiss each other. Augustus himself was caught in an erotic clinch with his own wife, something unusual even in their bedroom. The only person not consumed by the haze of love was Mesella, who kept her eyes firmly fixed on the goddess. 

"Enough Aphrodite. Welcome to my humble palace, everything we have is at your disposal." Augustus managed to squeeze out between kisses. Smiling broadly, the goddess lifted the spell. 

Sauntering over to the royal party she sat down on a big red cushion and helped herself to a fig. She looked over at the stoic young warrior, Xena coming to her mind as she watched the way that the young woman stood. It was so reminiscent of the other warrior, but different at the same time. I know you... 

"So Gus, baby, tell me a bit about the place. You've done great things with the place..." 

************************

Mesella was not a happy soldier. Not only was the strange immortal being allowed to stay in the palace, but she was being forced to see to her whims. When she should be protecting the family and teaching the young heir, here she was showing the too talkative blond around the city. The immortal couldn't seem to understand that the blond was not going to chatter. 

"So, Messy, where do you like to shop?" For the thousandth time in the last three days she was met with silence, and it just felt wrong. Totally out of place. "Don't say much do you?" Silence. "You really don't want to be here do you?" Finally cold green eyes looked at her. 

"No." 

"Where would you rather be?" 

"Doing my duty." 

"Okay, then lets get you back to that then, warrior babe. I'll get Augustus to get me another guide." Because I am certainly not getting anything out of you. For the first time she saw something like life in the soldiers eyes and again the feeling of familiarity hit her in the gut. 

"There is a young soldier called Vinicus, he could use a job like this. Nice kid." 

So she can string a sentence together. 

************************

After several strange and confusing weeks in the emperors palace, Aphrodite still could not shake her unsettled feeling. Something inside the palace was not right and every immortal instinct was screaming at her to involve the warrior princess. The only problem was, that whatever was wrong, she wanted to keep her suspicions hidden. So the problem she needed to solve was how to get the warrior princess invited to the palace.

7 

Water sloshed over the edges of the rough hewn bucket as it swung at the brave warriors side. She would put out the evil fire beast and save the kingdom from danger. The pail hit her leg, but she ignored the bruises and made her way to tithe creatures lair. As she got closer and closer, she tried to let go of the bucket with one hand and draw her sword. Unfortunately her legs kept moving, catching the edge of the bucket and sending the brave warrior flying through the air. 

The sudden crashing sound from outside brought the pair of warriors inside the cottage to their feet. As one the two dark warriors ran for the door, yanking it open and running into the front yard. The sight that they were greeted with was almost beyond comprehension. Neither warrior spoke or moved for several seconds, held captive by the incongruity of the tableau before them. Then suddenly and without warning they both burst into laughter. 

Eve looked up at her mother and father from her prone position on the floor. She was laying in a pool of increasingly muddy water, the now empty pail perched on the top of her head, almost obscuring her vision. Her small, wooden practice sword stood upright, point stuck in the mud. The only piece of the little brunette that was not covered in mud were her crystal blue eyes. Eyes that were blazing with annoyance at her laughing parents. 

"S'not funny!" The pout on her dirty face just made Ares laugh harder. Xena on the other hand knew that look, it was one that often graced her features, soon the little volcano would explode. 

"Your right Evie." Xena pulled back her mirth and crouched down beside her child. "It isn't funny, and you could have been hurt. Your father and I are very sorry for laughing at you, especially when you were trying to be such a helpful girl and get the water." She reached out and gently lifted the bucket off of the small, dark head. "Ares, could you go and fill this up?" 

"Of course. Hay, squirt, to make up for laughing your mama and I will take you to grandma's for dinner." The little girls pout transformed into a huge smile at her fathers words. Mother and daughter watched as Ares walked towards the well. 

"Evie, I think we need to take a trip to the springs, 'cause your not coming in the house like that." The child's bottom lip was fast making a reappearance. "I'll race ya!" With that Xena was off and running, an extremely competitive six year old at her heels. 

************************

Sometimes, Xena felt guilty. She felt guilty that she had settled down and was content. So many times, she had seen the desire for a home in Her eyes, but she had always said no. She had always accepted that and continued to follow. Yet here she was, with a home and a family. Xena still fought the good fight with Ares by her side, but they had a base now. People would come to their cottage, messages would be relayed. Against her better judgement she had allowed Ares to set up a militia, which roamed the countryside, keeping the most base thugs at bay. So far it had been a good idea, but Xena kept her eyes wide open, ready for anything. She may love Ares, she may trust him with her daughter, but she was knew him better than anyone. He could turn back to his old ways at any second, so she watched even as they lived together. 

She sat on the edge of the lake, just out of sight of the cottage, Eve's head on her lap. She ran her fingers through her daughters short, midnight hair, feeling the child snuggle closer to her. Eve was a boisterous, energetic little girl, with enough fire and determination to do anything. She may have only been six years old but already she could handle a sword and out think a lot of the older children. She would even sometimes make up stories, Xena would always cry when she did but she never told her why. Eve began to stir in her mothers arms, turning onto her back to stare up into her mother's blue eyes. 

"Mama." The word came out through a yawn. 

"Yes baby?"

"When's the baby coming?" This was a question that Eve would ask almost daily. She was fascinated by the growing swell of her mother's belly. 

"Well, a baby takes nine moons to grow and your brother or sister has been in here for four moons. So we have to wait...." She paused to let the little girl do the math. 

"Five months! That's too long!" A thoughtful look crossed her tiny features. "Mama, I would really like for you to have a little boy." Xena raised an eyebrow. 

"We'll see, Evie... I don't know who this little person is just yet." Xena watched in fascination as Eve turned towards her stomach and lifted the shift to reveal her belly. She placed her lips to the skin. 

"Hello?" She whispered into the skin. "I bet you can hear me, so you make sure your a boy. I want a brother and I'm your big sister so you have to do what I say!" She had been very keen on being a big sister from the day the couple told her about the pregnancy. She was going to be hell on the new baby, a real little tyrant. 

"You know you are going to have to help look after the baby, no picking on it until it can speak!" The duo laughed. 

"I know that Mama!" Xena began to tickle the little girls face with her long hair, making her squirm and squeal. Soon the pair were rolling around on the grass tickling and laughing with abandon. 

Xena suddenly stopped, poised above her first born. Her senses were still as alert as they had ever been, and she could feel the presence of the approaching figure even before they cleared the rise. She got into a crouch, putting her finger to her lips to let Eve know to stay quiet. The little girl knew better than to disobey, and got behind her mother's bulk. They waited, and soon a tall, thin man appeared. 

"Hello Xena! I got something for you!" Joxer waved a scroll in the air and promptly tripped over his own feet, rolling down the hill and landing at the warrior princesses feet. 

************************

Xena sat alone in the small kitchen of the cottage. Through the open door she could hear the sounds of Joxer and Eve messing around. The occasional sound of a distressed chicken let her know that they were up to some mischief. Ares was still in town getting supplies, so she was more than happy to let Eve be entertained by her favourite uncle while she read the scrolls Joxer had brought her. 

Xena 

Greetings from Rome, Warrior Princess. Rome wishes to invite you and your family to a great celebration in honour of those who fought and won the rebellion. On this anniversary, we will honour all of our losses and yours was as great as Rome's own. Rome will await your arrival. 

Augustus Caesar

Emperor of Rome

Xena stared blankly at the brief invitation from the ruler of Rome. She remembered the young man whom she had known as Octavius, before he took on the burden of responsibility. He had been the head of the biggest empire in the world for longer than her daughter had been alive, and had sent her soulmate to her death. She forced those thoughts away, it was better not to think of Her, less painful that way. 

The dark haired woman rolled the invitation back up and turned to the second parchment, trying to refocus her mind. As she unfurled the message, a sudden whiff of perfume hit her senses and a light pink cloud of dust formed around it. Xena knew without reading a word who this missive would be from. It was unusual for the Goddess of Love to write in such a mundane fashion, but not unheard of. 

Warrior Babe! 

This is for your eyes only, don't tell my brother. There is something going on here in Rome, I'm not sure what and that is what worries me. No doubt you have received your invitation to Augustus' celebration. There wasn't going to be one, until I gave him the idea. I needed a reason for you to come here hat wouldn't seem suspicious. 

Please come, I know that you need to be here, I just don't know why. And bring that brother of mine and little Eve, she will be more than well protected. I will not give you details, I think you will know what I mean as soon as you arrive. I await your arrival. 

Aphrodite

xxx 

Xena sat mulling over the unusually sober goddesses message. For Aphrodite to be that worried about a situation meant that it was bad. Really bad. Xena had long since stopped underestimating the ditzy blond, she had seen the caring side of Aphrodite once too often. She started to reread the letter when she heard the unmistakable sound of her husband approaching the cottage. His happy laughter directed at Joxer, no doubt. Taking heed of the first part of the message, Xena threw the goddesses scroll into the burning flames of the fire watching it quickly eaten up by the flames. It disappeared into nothing but cinders as Ares walked through the door and planted a kiss on her cheek. 

"What's that?" He indicated the parchment on the table as he put down a big bag of flour onto the floor. 

"We've been invited to a big party in Rome. Its to celebrate the end of the rebellion. I think we should go." 

"Definitely." Ares could be magnanimous about the bard now that she was gone. Her memory was not as frightening to him as he had feared it might be. 

"We can leave in the next few days, Joxer will be coming with us. He has his own invitation." Xena chuckled as she saw Ares eyes bug out. Some things never change, and Joxer was one of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Dark hair fanned across the red silk pillow, highlighting the pallor of the woman sprawled across the bed. Inky tresses merged with those of her bed mate as he cuddled close to her side. Although exhausted from the journey she could not sleep, the baby in her womb doing summersaults seemed to be able to feel her agitation. Blue eyes stared sightlessly up at the filigreed ceiling, shrouded by the darkness of t night. Unsure and uneasy about why she could not sleep, the warrior began to contemplate events in Rome since her arrival…

They had arrived with a bang, well a whimper (one of Joxer's) but it was spectacular. The wannabe warrior had taken it upon himself to carry what seemed to be every piece of the group's luggage off of the boat. Piled high with leathers, equipment and bags he staggered under the weight. His vision totally obscured he had weaved his way to the gang plank. Seeing the potential for disaster, Xena had moved to stop him only to be brought up short by Ares hand on her shoulder.

Looking into the cool brown eyes the warrior had seen a spark of something malicious and cruel in their depths. It was times like this which prevented her from giving over all of herself to the former god. She loved him, had experienced some of the happiest days of her life in the last six years with him, but this look continued to give her pause. It unsettled her that she seemed to be seeing that look entirely too much of late. It was almost as though the larger the child inside her became the more like the God of War he became and the further away he moved from being her husband…

A broad hand moving possessively over her swelling stomach brought her thoughts slamming back into the bed chamber. The man who filled her thoughts nuzzled his head to her shoulder, short beard tickling the skin, and relaxed back into slumber. Xena looked at his features in the dim light provided by the waning light of the moon. He seemed peaceful enough, face relaxed like a child but something new still lingered in his countenance which gave her pause. Sighing deeply she turned her thoughts once again to their landing…

True to form Joxer had hit the top of the plank at the tail end of a stumble. His foot had caught on the edge and sent him flying through the air. He sailed several feet through the air, coming to rest only when he hit the pier in a graceless heap. The equipment which had been carefully piled in his arms came crashing down moments after he came to rest. Several items, thankfully replaceable, fell into the water with many undignified plops. Other, larger and infinitely more dangerous pieces crashed down close to his head. Luckily nothing further hit the human pretzels dock hands rushed to help the gangly fool to his feet.

Xena watched in silence, pleased to see people come to her friends aid. Silence turned to shock as she realised that the trebling hand on her shoulder was due to the barely repressed hysterics of the man beside her. Ares eyes were filled with mirth, his face pulled into a cruel parody of a grin as he tried not to show Xena his amusement. Beside the couple Eve took in every second of the accident, particularly perplexed by the different reactions of her parents.

As a six year old she was used to falling down and usually escaped unharmed. She had seen Uncle Joxer in similar positions numerous times before and was confident that he would be all right. She was actually firmly convinced that the clumsy adult was made out of rubber, so often did he bounce. Her puzzled gaze, flitting from one warrior to the other was not missed by her mother. Once again Xena

found herself troubled by her daughter's devotion to the dark man.

"This isn't funny Ares!" The fiery eyed brunette picked up the still confused child and marched briskly away.

"Xena…"

Xena tried not to argue in front of Eve, recalling the traumatic environment that the child had been born into. Her first days had been filled with fight and flight, the gods constantly after the small family. The trio; warrior, bard and baby, had managed to survive countless vollies by the gods, as well as more down to earth foes. Xena did not want her young life to be shaped by the danger surrounding her and her parents.

Recalling her brisk march away from Ares along the pier, Xena began to fidget in the bed. She suddenly felt much too confined under the broad arm of her husband. Careful not to wake the sleeping man, she wriggled free of his embrace and moved towards the large window. The window looked out over the sleeping city, illuminated by moonlight. Stillness shrouded the usually bustling streets but here and there weak torchlight could be seen providing light for late-night revellers. Shivering a little in the cool air, the warrior snagged a fur covering off of a nearby chair before perching on the ledge. Carefully wrapped in the blanket, she continued to mull over the events of the day.

Momentarily her thoughts strayed towards forbidden territory. She always found her thoughts drawn to the bard when she thought of eve's first turbulent months of life. How could she not when it had been the bard who had kept them alive more often than not? The strain to keep those bleak memories and the pain out of her thoughts was constant and having to repeatedly tamp them down hurt. For a brief few moments she allowed herself the guilty pleasure of focusing on the love that they had shared before very firmly replacing the lid. In order to keep them at bay she once again turned her thoughts to the rest of the day's events.

Meeting with Augustus had been, interesting to say the least. When she had last seen the young man he had been a thorn in the side of other men's political machinations. A boy named Octavious, an innocent in the ways of Rome. Now, only seven years later, he was a different man in more than name. His youthful features faded by power and stress, already lined like a man of more years. Even his hair was greying at the temples, the legacy of leadership.

Their meeting had been fleeting, the Emperor on his way to a meeting with several of his regents. He stayed no longer than it took to say a cursory greeting and introduce his wife to their guests. He had been surrounded by guards who hurriedly bustled him out of the ornate reception room. He had uttered a distracted apology for having to run, and something about the captain of the guard getting snippy and been gone.

Xena had been left with the young empress while the rest of her family had been shown to their quarters, where she would join them later. The warrior cast a critical eye over the other woman, even as the empress did the same. Livia was a tall, elegant young woman who radiated power in much the same way as her husband. Her form was reed thin but still looked capable of inflicting harm on those who would stand against her. The silken robes that wound around her frame should have made her look like any other Roman noblewoman but there was something about her eyes that stopped that being so. There was a steal, a core of darkness in their depths that sent a chill through the warrior princess. This was a woman to never underestimate.

On her side, Livia recognised in Xena a woman who could just as easily become an enemy as an ally. Dressed as she was in her customary leather the Grecian looked quite imposing. Even the swell of her stomach did little to soften the edges of the soldier. Livia, a wary woman by nature, knew that she would keep a guarded eye on her husband's guest. Xena saw all of this written clearly in the Empresses face and gave an acknowledging nod which was soon returned. The tension in the room was broken only when a bloom of pink light flashed to life at the rooms centre.

Aphrodite found herself standing between the two equally powerful woman, there twin regard making the goddess feel more than a little uncomfortable. As she looked between the two she was shocked to see more than a little resemblance. Both women were dark haired and blue eyed, of towering stature and exuding power. The love god found herself wondering if maybe the young emperor had been swayed as much by his wife's resemblance to the warrior princess as by genuine love. If she was honest with herself the goddess couldn't see a great deal in Livia to love, so she was hoping that Augustus had seen something in the young woman.

"Aphrodite!" The warriors face broke into a huge grin as she took in the appearance of her old friend. The goddess was, unsurprisingly, clad in pink but of a much more Roman style. Her hair stood high above her head in waves and the diaphanous gown shimmered with gold in the light.

"Warrior-Babe!" Slender arms wrapped around broad shoulders as the two women embraced.

"I'm sure the two of you have much to discuss. If you will excuse me I must attend to my children." Livia spun on her heels and marched from the room without waiting for a response, it was clear that she could not get away from them fast enough.

"Nice girl." Xena said the words with a straight face and raised eyebrow that sent the blond into fits of giggles.

"That my friend could not be further from the truth." Tucking one arm through the warriors she led the other woman towards the guest chambers. "There is something rotten in the heart of Rome. I'm just not sure what."

As Xena continued to ponder over the revelations that the goddess had shared with her the sun began to rise, heralding a new day over Rome. Streams of light began to seep through the window on their journey to wake all those who were still sleeping. Out in the reception room of their suite keen hearing picked up the sound of small feet rushing around, already getting into mischief. Shaking her head to banish the thoughts that still clouded it, she headed out to get her daughter ready for the day.

####

Stealthily the young warrior traversed the maze set out before her. Green walls towered overhead, an impenetrable barrier from which there was no escape. Her only option was to keep moving, following the dusty path ever forward. It seemed, to the traveller, that each time she turned a corner the path behind her closed, stopping any chance of retreat.

Clutching her short-sword more tightly in her clammy hand she turned blue eyes towards the equally pale sky. Clouds moved overhead, tracing a lazy journey that only they knew. The sun, his dominion in the sky, was obliterated from view by the solid wall. The prisoner was only aware of the golden presence because of the warmth in the air and the pallor of the sky. With no way of telling time the hapless youth sped up the pace of her journey, wanting to be free of the suddenly oppressive shadows.

Screams suddenly rent the air, shattering the stillness. Small birds fled their green and leafy homes as the noise seemed to ricochet from wall to wall. Panicked birds filled the air, momentarily creating a wealth of fear in the warrior's heart before it was quickly tamped down. Resolute, the youth set her shoulders and headed towards the terrified cries which, although dampened in volume, held no less urgency.

Running on sandal clad feet she made barely a sound as she drew closer and closer to her goal. Spurred on by her quest, that now sat at the end of the maze, she began to make ground with tremendous speed. It almost seemed as though her movements were being guided by an invisible force. Wrong turns were now a thing of the past. Like a woman with a map she remained sure footed until she reached her destination.

Unfolding ahead of her through the dense foliage was a clearing. Festooned with bright flowers and crisp vines it seemed like an oasis after the oppressive green of the labyrinth. Allowing herself a brief moment to wallow in the beauty, the warrior sucked in a deep breath, squared her shoulders and headed once more on her mission.

A small rise dominated the clearing, which the soldier dimly realised was not surrounded by the maze, over which the sounds of conflict emanated. Jogging over the mass she saw the source of the earlier cries. Three men surrounded a fourth, who lay cowering on the ground. He was clearing no match for the others, looking much smaller and frailer than his attackers. Weak arms were wrapped around his head, vainly trying to ward off blows that rained down on him. Taunts and obscenities spewed forth from his assailants, who clearly held the advantage.

An awesome war cry swept through the clearing, causing heads to snap in her direction. The three bandits found themselves facing the charging warrior, sword upraised in challenge. One of the men turned tail and ran, too afraid for his skin, to remain. The remaining men stood firm, not sharing their fellow's sense of self preservation.

Drawing nearer she leapt into the air, bringing her sword down with a mighty thud onto the raised arm of one man. He screamed in pain as the force of the mighty blow radiated up his arm. Falling to the ground he clutched his rapidly swelling limb as tears spilled down his face. Realising that he was no longer a threat she turned her attention to her final challenger.

Rage filled the face of the man who stood before her. Madness shone through his eyes as his mouth curled into a vicious sneer. The brave warrior realised that this man would not be as easily dispatched as his henchmen. Suddenly the much larger man swung a fist, which would easily have smashed her jaw, had it made contact. With blinding speed a still larger hand clamped down on his shoulder, yanking him off balance and causing his fist to contact with nothing but air. He was spun to face the burning eyes of his new foe.

Eve stared, wide eyed, as the older boy stood quaking under the gaze of a royal guard. The guard was not very tall but radiated power and danger. She had the same sort of presence that Eve was used to seeing in her own mother. As the boy was led away to a corner, the little girl bent to help the hapless victim. As she crouched down, she could just make out the sounds of chastisement. Although she could not make out the words she was more than familiar with the tone, having heard it more than a time, or two, herself.

The boy on the floor looked to be not much taller than the six year old. He was almost painfully thin, his whole body shuddering as he waited for the next blow. A plaintiff whimper periodically escaped but it was so soft that the girl was unsure whether she had truly heard it. Even as the sound of the other boys running feet crept into her awareness she reached out to comfort the child. Cooing, as if to placate a scared colt, Eve reached out small fingers to help. As skin touched skin he flinched away as though burnt, leaving Eve confused and hurt.

Strong arms reached past the small girl, startling her, as they gathered up the frail form of the boy. As he was lifted from the ground and into the comforting embrace of the burley guard the boy began to relax. Eve watched, amazed, as the child seemed to blossom like a flower in the blonde's arms. His body visibly relaxed, uncurling his legs and wrapping his arms around her neck where he buried his face. Standing at her full height the soldier looked down at the petite brunette by her side as she unconsciously rocked the body in her arms.

"Now who might you be, little soldier?" The armour clad soldier wiggled her eyebrows at the girl, making her giggle.

"I'm Eve." For the first time the small child actually seemed shy, fidgeting with her leggings and not making eye contact with the adult.

"Well Eve, I'm Captain Mesella and this handsome young man that you so valiantly rescued is Prince Claudius." At the words the boy cautiously raised his head and made a weak attempt at a smile. Carefully securing the boy in her arms, she reached out her free hand to the dark child. Eve grasped it readily and allowed this strange adult to lead her towards the palace.

"Who were those other boys?"

"Caligula, the one who wanted to hit you, he's Claudius' cousin. Not a nice boy, you should keep away from him."

"Yeah!" The weak words were the first that the young prince had uttered but Eve knew that he wanted her to understand.

"OK. Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" With a wink that made Eve feel unaccountably safe, the trio made there way to the stables.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't wait to get a look at the guard captain who's managed to so thoroughly capture our daughter's attention!" Ares grinned at his wife as he straightened his Roman garb.

Ever since their second day in the palace, Eve had been positively smitten by the youngest prince and the royal guard. For the first time in her brief life her attention was totally focused on one thing. She woke up each morning, dressed, kissed her parent's good bye and dashed to the stables or the garden. It amused both parents that she had at last found a firm friend in a boy who was such a total opposite to her.

The couple had been introduced to Claudius the day after the children had met and been surprised at his fragility. The slender blonde looked to be no older than their own child but was in reality four years her senior. His pallid cheeks and huge blue eyes, topped by golden curls made him look like an angel. His short stature did not seem stocky, as his fame was so slight. Next to Eve, a girl almost too tall for her age, topped with dark good looks, but with eyes oddly similar to the boys, they made a striking pair.

Eve seemed pleased that the little boy who she had rescued (and hadn't they heard that tale a time or ten already) was gaining in confidence around her. When she had first brought him to their rooms he had barely spoken and when he had it had been forced out through painful stammers. Now after only four days he was much more confident around them, babbling back and forth with Eve. His stammer was still present but almost seemed to be forgotten by both children, so involved were they in their pursuits. Xena just hoped that Eve would form as close a bond with her new brother or sister.

The adults were preparing themselves for a banquet in their honour. Although they had arrived days before this was the first opportunity that the young emperor had to greet them formally. There was a buzz around the palace as excitement had grown over the event. The people were pleased that the treaty which the emperor had been so diligently forging was completed and strong. There was also joy that the anniversary of his reign was to be celebrated. For Xena and Ares, as much as they wished to sit down and talk with Augustus, they were equally intrigued to finally meet the royal captain with whom their daughter was smitten.

"How do I look?" The warrior princess was wrapped in a bolt of sheer blue silk which went some way to disguising her burgeoning stomach.

"You look," Ares moved forward as he spoke wrapping his arms around her, "absolutely beautiful! I almost wish that we could forgo this evening and stay here."

"As tempting as that sounds, how often do we get to go out to a nice little party without having to keep tabs on Eve?" It was true that whenever they went out as a couple they took the rambunctious child, she would inevitably find trouble. She was spending this evening with the prince who was, apparently, not very welcome at public functions.

"You're right." They linked arms and made their way towards the banquet hall.

###

Joxer found himself overwhelmed by the sheer opulence of the dining room as he entered, alone. He had wanted to wait for his friends but realised that they might want to be together. Now, standing in the gaping doorway, throngs of people to his left and right laughing and joking, he felt strangely out of place. He almost jumped out of his skin when the chamberlain standing at the door announced his presence. So startled was he that he failed to notice the dark figure approaching him from below.

"Hey, Joxer, how are you?" The tall, powerfully built thief reached out a hand and clapped the gangly wannabe on the shoulder.

"Hi… Um… Hi, Autolycus. This is a little… Um." If he had looked up he would have noticed the other man grinning at him.

"It is, isn't it? What can you do, these Romans sure know how to party." Leading his friend out of the doorway and into the main body of the hall, he soon directed them to a tray of drinks. Grasping one he offered it to the agitated man. "So how you been?"

"Good, you know, righting wrongs. I still travel with Xena sometimes; you know she can't live without me! Actually, I'm sorta' thinking about asking Meg to marry me." A blush bloomed over his face with the confession.

"Well good for you. I'm sure you'll make a lovely couple." That was what he said, what he was actually thinking was that the fool would be lucky to survive that marriage. He could still vividly remember the baby debacle where he had first met the look-alike. The name Mister Stinky would forever be imprinted don his brain when he thought of her. How one woman could look so gorgeous and be so foul he would never be sure.

Joxer, now feeling more confident in the crowded room, allowed himself to take in the appearance his old friend. Autolycus looked good dressed in the robes of a nobleman. He seemed to fit in with the people around him and from the way people would look his way, smile and nod, he was clearly a big part of this world. His hair was still dark and thick, chin still strong. The only thing that he seemed to have given up with the passage of the last six years was a slight thickening of his waist. Looking once again at the face he had not seen since an extremely painful funeral, it suddenly hit him.

"Hay, where's your moustache?" Almost involuntarily the thief reached up as if to make the habitual smoothing gesture to the now deceased facial hair.

"Thought it was time I made a change, new life, new career, new look."

"It's different…"

Any further comment was cut off as the Warrior and God walked into the room to much fanfare. These two were legendary and soon surrounded by a flock of people, all vying for their attention. Spotting their old friends, they ploughed through the crowd and headed towards them.

###

Sitting at the head table of the banqueting room, the four old friends awaited the arrival of their hosts, as well as the Goddess of Love. Piles of sumptuous food had already been laid before them, releasing tempting odours into the room. Mouths watered at every table as they waited expectantly for their leaders to arrive.

A sudden burst of pink heart s attracted the attention of all those gathered as Aphrodite appeared beside her seat. Smiling winningly at the assembled diners she took her seat with a flourish and received a round of applause from the gathered nobility. Almost as soon as she was seated beside Xena, the huge wooden doors swung open. A roar of fanfare and cheers rose up as the new arrivals became visible.

"Ladies, gentlemen and honoured guests, the rulers of the Empire; Emperor Augustus Caesar and Empress Livia." The voice of the chamberlain was almost totally drowned out by the noise in the room.

Making their way steadily to the massive table the elegantly dressed couple waved and nodded to the assembly, carefully avoiding a snub on any one group. Behind and around them a small cohort of guards kept a careful eye on the hall. Around the walls yet more guards were lined, keeping a watchful eye on the proceedings.

Each guard was wearing ceremonial armour, bronze and leather shining in the torchlight. Tanned skin gleamed as deep a bronze, showing how well polished the guards themselves were. Each man, and woman, had their face hidden by the guards of their helmets which were adorned with flashy plumes. The captain of the guard kept to the Emperors shoulder, seemingly more vigilant than the rest.

Xena noticed Aphrodite's attention was firmly rooted on the captain, studying her every more. Her eyes too were drawn to the woman, her fascination partially based on her daughter's infatuation, but part of it she could not place. There was something familiar about the soldier that she just could not place. Before she had the opportunity to question the goddess, the royal couple were seated and the food was ready to be consumed. In the volley of chatter her attention became redirected by Augustus and soon she was too involved in eating to pay much more attention to the small soldier.

###

Hours had passed in the company of new and old friends and time had come for the royal couple to take their leave. Augustus waved over his captain who had been in quiet conversation with one of her lieutenants.

"Mesella, I want you to stay here. You're now officially off duty!" Seeing that the muscular figure was about to protest he held up a silencing hand. "That is an order from your Emperor! You and I both know that you will be up before dawn drilling the guards. Take off your helmet, have some wine and mingle!" Seeing that her leader was not about to back down she acquiesced without comment, nodding her thanks.

The royal couple made their way out of the grand room with the same fanfare as when they had entered. When the doors closed behind them and their careful entourage, the remaining guards in the room began to disperse into the crowd. The remaining revellers also began to leave, as they could no longer schmooze up to the emperor thus making their presence a chore. Seeing that the crowd was thinning Xena and Aphrodite moved to a pair of comfortable chairs and began talking about old times. However, Aphrodite's attention was clearly fixed on something at the centre of the room.

"Dite, what's on your mind?" A glass of red wine was brought to her lips.

"Look over there." Xena allowed her eyes to follow the path of the elegant finger. In her line of sight now stood the captain, still wearing her helmet.

"What has you so fascinated with her? Have you decided your tastes run to…" Before she could finish the small, stocky warrior pulled off her headpiece.

Xena's wine glass crashed to the floor, falling from nerveless fingers. She was transfixed by the sight of piercing green eyes and short blond hair. A cherubic face looked blankly towards the sound of shattering glass before moving over the two women in the corner. With no sense of recognition she moved towards a serving girl and began to speak animatedly.

Aphrodite turned troubled eyes to the woman at her side who sat stunned. Her eyes were fixed on the soldier, her breathing ragged. As a delicate hand was placed on her shoulder the brunette suddenly blinked and focused on the goddess.

"Gabrielle." It was a whisper.


	9. Chapter 9

"Stand down!" Sweat sluiced down both figures as swords were lowered with twin salutes.

The young man, breathing heavily, moved into a crouch bracing his hands on his knees. He could hear his sparring partner putting their gear away, barely breathing hard. Shaking his head at her recuperative abilities, he began a series of stretches, slowly cooling his body down. He was wise enough to know that, unlike his mentor who had been hardened by real warfare, he would be unable to move tomorrow if he just got on with his day. He could feel her watching him as he moved and felt pride swell in his chest.

"You're getting really good at these new drills, Germanicus. I think that you are more than ready to start leading the guard drills." Seeing the youth prepare to demure she quickly cut him off. "Germanicus, my prince, you will one day be emperor of Rome, you need to learn how to lead hardened men. It doesn't matter how good a soldier I say you are, the men need to see you in action. You're fifteen years old, a man, a leader, a prince! Now you have to take up those responsibilities."

The young prince sometimes hated the reality of his situation, the responsibility that was beginning to build upon his shoulders. A lesser man would have allowed the indignation to seep through and make him bitter and resentful. Fortunately for the people of Rome, Germanicus was able to work through his problems and not take them out on other people. He really loved being prince but just wasn't sure that he wished to be in sole charge.

Looking closely at the closed face of his mentor, he knew that she only had his best interests at heart. A few years ago he would have screamed at her for interfering in his business. Made some rude comment about knowing her place but he just couldn't do that anymore. She had become the guiding force in his life; holding more influence over him the older he became. Nobody, not even his 'father', held as much sway over him. His mother tried to force her will on him at every turn, but Mesella was just better at it.

"I guess!" It was a sigh.

"Cheer up boy, Postumus is coming; things can only get more annoying!" Looking up through his lashes the youth could see his friend grinning at him as they watched the older man approach.

Postumus was a soldier of the old-school, a dry, staid man who followed the rules. That he was the best friend of the gregarious, no holds barred woman beside him always made the boy smile. Opposites really do attract! The trouble with Postumus was that he worked very closely with the Empress and the sign of him meant that mother was calling.

"Wonder what she wants now?" It was said on a sigh and low enough that the approaching man would not hear.

"All I can suggest is that you get washed before you see her, 'cos kid, you reek!" The pair clasped forearms.

"Look whose talking!" Breaking contact he walked towards the other soldier, who beat his chest and raised his fist in the traditional Roman salute.

Mesella watched the pair retreat into the palace, giving Postumus a brief wave as he looked over his shoulder. The prince was one of the best soldiers at the palace and would make a fine leader if he would just let himself. Running a calloused hand through her damp hair, the small soldier tried to ignore the eyes that she knew had been on her all morning. It had been much easier to do when all of her focus had been firmly planted on the boy but now it felt as though they were burning through her. Being watched by the goddess over the past weeks had been a constant strain on the young woman and it seemed that she now had company in her regard.

Firming her resolve not to look at the other women, she collected the last of her equipment and headed into the weapons room. With a precision had by few she quickly racked the practice weapons and guards. Satisfied that all was in order she began to plan the rest of her day, a rare rest day from the rigours of being captain. Before she could make any decisions a sudden breeze blew through the open door, brining with it the pungent smell of her own body. Definitely a bath first!

###

"She knows, you know?"

There was a pause, almost as though the other woman was hearing her words from very far away. Aphrodite was becoming more and more worried about her old friend. She had seemed dazed and confused ever since she had realised who the young soldier really was. Thankfully Ares had not noticed and she knew that Xena would not tell him but it was only a matter of time.

"What...?" Still blue eyes stayed fixed on where the blond stood watching her student walk away.

"She knows that we're watching her, she can feel us. It's ironic really, she doesn't remember us yet she seems to have a lot of your skills." This caught the other woman's attention and made the ocean blue eyes turn. Aphrodite was shocked to see how haunted their depths appeared.

"Tell me!" It was a plea, rung out of a heart that didn't know whether to swell or shatter.

Reaching out, the goddess clasped her friends trembling hand, even as the pained eyes turned back to the bustling figure. For a moment, Aphrodite let her eyes follow the path of the other woman's, noticing the small blond disappear into an outbuilding. She could feel Xena tense as she lost sight of the warrior.

"She can sense things now, like you, that's pretty obvious. She can tell when I'm around. I try to snoop sometimes and boom, she tenses right up, knows I'm there. She inspires total support in her men. They would literally walk through fire for her." Trying to lighten the other woman's mood she tried a different tack. "When I first saw her, I wasn't sure she was our Gabby, she just wears too many clothes. I guess modesty was part and parcel of her new identity."

Nodding almost absently, without a trace of a smile, the stormy eyes went back to watching. Suddenly the small warrior burst out of the weapons room, blinking against the strong midday sun. Now clad only in a thin tunic and breaches, the padded carapace that she had worn to spar with the boy gone, her physique could more clearly be seen. The fabric was moulded to her body and made almost translucent by sweat. It allowed Xena to get her first look at Gabrielle's form. Muscles through fabric seemed much larger, more defined. Shoulders and arms were certainly more powerful. Stomach muscles, that had once jokingly been referred to as 'abs of steal', were now wash board solid and stood out in stark relief under the white linen.

Eyes dancing across the body before her, Xena took the changes in. It was like looking at two different people merged into one. On the surface this was Mesella, Captain of the Guard, loyal Roman, mentor to the prince. Yet underneath that veneer, the eyes were still Gabrielle. Still a window into her soul. In the brief glimpses the Warrior Princess had got into their olive depths, she still saw poetry there. Even as she sat staring, she felt an invisible force drawing her towards the blond. She had to physically push it down.

Aphrodite could feel the tension coming off of her. It surrounded the pair of them like a storm cloud; dark and foreboding. The goddess felt sure that this could not be good for either mother or child. Xena was going to have to make a decision soon before this went too far. Noticing the figure of their shared scrutiny disappearing out of sight around a tall hedge, she reached out and pulled the suddenly standing brunette, back onto the bench.

"You can't go after her like this!" Her voice was soft but commanding as the other woman sat stiffly.

Curling in on her self, glossy blue eyes focused on the hand holding her arm. Almost unseeing they blinked furiously fighting back the gathering tears. She didn't want to cry, shouldn't cry. This was a happy time. Yet, her joy at seeing the other woman alive was overshadowed by hurt caused by one simple question… Why didn't she remember? It was like a knife in the warrior's heart. That there was an enchantment on the bard was without question but both goddess and warrior had seen through it, why couldn't she? It gnawed at Xena, that the familiar green eyes showed no sign of recognition. What did it mean that the smaller woman could not see the truth?

"What is going on?" The plea in her voice was undeniable; how could the Goddess of Love not feel her heart break?

"I really don't know Xena…"

"How can you not know?" It was more a snarl than a question. "It's obviously something cooked up by an Olympian to destroy my life from beyond oblivion!" Her voice rose with every word. She refused to give in to the comfort and tears, preferring the familiar burn of rage.

"What's that supposed to mean, Warrior Princess?" Aphrodite's temper also began to fray. "Lest we forget another Olympian, who you married! How dare you suggest I would be party to manipulating you that way! Gabby was my friend just as much as she was your lover!" Like a wave breaking, tears began to flow from azure depths, painting the pale face in shades of sorrow. Reeling in her anger for the sake of the broken warrior, the blond forced herself to calm. "C'mere." She reached out for her friend and enveloped her in a comforting embrace. Resistant at first, Xena soon took the offered comfort and continued to cry silent tears. "I know what you're feeling babe, I can feel it too. We'll figure out what happened… Somehow."

"Dite, I'm so sorry." It was mumbled into a pale shoulder but silenced by soft shushing from above. The two women stayed huddled together, goddess lending her strength to the woman in her lap and fell into a contemplative silence.

********

Ares had never considered his wife and his sister to be particularly close. Friends, certainly, but not in any deep and meaningful way (that had been more Dite's deal with Gab… He refused to even let himself think that name). Now he wasn't so sure, as he walked through the garden to see the two of them huddled together. Xena was not a hugger yet here she was allowing herself to be held by the other woman. Seeing a slender hand reach up to wipe a tear from his wife's cheek he realised she was crying and quickened his pace.

Getting closer eh could see that the usually vibrant blue eyes were little more than a nest of red. Not wanting to distress his pregnant wife further, but still selfish enough to think of his own needs, he cleared his throat to gain their attention. After all, he reasoned, it was his job to comfort the brunette. Two heads snapped up as one, both looking equally startled and sending all sorts of warning signals through the God of War. His Warrior Princess was never startled.

"Hello girls!" Trying to keep it light he sat gingerly on the warriors other side. Seeing the almost dazed look on his lovers face he reached out and drew her towards him. He felt his sister relinquish her hold as he settled her head on his chest. She was stiff at first but she soon relaxed into his embrace.

"Well Bro, I'll just leave you young lovers to it! I've got people to do and things to see. Toodles!" Unable to leave fast enough, Aphrodite vanished in a swirl of pink hearts leaving a very confused Ares in her wake. He couldn't help but notice that her hearts didn't seem quite as brilliant, her voice a little too strained… Pushing the thought aside he chose to concentrate on his partner. Turning his gaze downwards he found she had fallen into an exhausted slumber.

Squaring his shoulder he tenderly lifted her from the bench, careful not to jostle her. He would have liked to ask her what was wrong but he couldn't bring himself to wake her. Knowing that there would be plenty of time when she woke, and hoping that it was just hormones triggered by the baby, he made his way back towards the building. Striding across the neatly kept lawn, trying to keep his paces even and measured he almost walked into the figure coming out through the doorway. Only the soldier's quick reflexes kept them from colliding.

"Sorry captain." Ares could feel embarrassment colour his cheeks as he realised that it was the mortals awareness that had prevented an accident and not his own.

"Nothing to apologise for, Sir, I can see that you have more important matters on you hands." A blond brow indicated his snoozing burden. "I would suggest that you try not to dump her on her ass, however. Ladies usually don't appreciate it… I can't think why?" An endearing smile and sparkling green eyes accompanied her jest and Ares found himself really liking this little warrior. The body in his arms began to stir at the sound of her voice, almost seeming to lean towards it and Ares realised that if he didn't hurry Xena would wake up in the doorway and probably not in a very good mood.

"I'll keep that in mind Captain Mesella. I had better go. I don't think she'd want to wake up here." Mesella nodded in understanding and strode carefully around the pair, saluting him as she did. Smiling and shaking his head at the captain's antics, Ares made it back to their chamber with no further interruptions.

********

Sitting alone in the great hall of Olympus, Aphrodite moaned in disappointment. She had started looking for some trace of the enchantment the second she materialised in her childhood home. She had riffled through parchment after parchment to no avail. Her eyes burned and her fingers were liberally smudged with ink. Rubbing the bridge of her nose she left a streak of black along its length. This was getting her nowhere.

Standing so quickly that she sent the ornate golden chair clattering to the floor she marched over to the throne. On her way she past the wall of mirrors she caught a glimpse at her reflection and froze. Her clothes were rumpled, hair totally dishevelled, face dirty and fingers too. She had only looked this way once before and that had been Gabby's fault too... With that thought whirling through her head the Goddess of Love fell to the floor with her back to the glass and allowed herself to cry for the plight of her friends. It wasn't the first time she had cried since Gabrielle had 'died' but this time they were bitter tears.

What felt like hours later, but in reality could have only been minutes, she struggled to regain her composure. I have to do this, she thought resolutely, for them. She stood and snapped her fingers, the sound echoing eerily around the room. Sparkling pink surrounded her, taking away all trace of her search and leaving her once again looking like a goddess. She caste dull eyes around the room once more, taking in the signs of battle that still lingered after six years, before striding purposefully out to search in other, more secret places; never noticing the small door all but hidden by a toppled throne.


	10. Chapter 10

"Argh!" Shattering pottery accompanied the pained cry.

Seconds later the rough hewn door was slammed back on its hinges, bouncing as it hit the wall, revealing a dishevelled man holding a sword. Postumus stood there, breathing heavily as he scanned the room with a practiced eye, hunting for trouble. Seeing no sign of anybody but his friend, who stood staring at him with a raised eyebrow, he gingerly lowered his weapon.

"I…um…thought I heard something?" Sheepishly he stared at his bare feet.

"Pheew, for a moment there I thought you were here to ravage me!" The smile in her voice was more than obvious to her old friend. "By the way, your legs look lovely in that nightshirt!" The mischievous blond watched as his blush continued to deepen, her earlier anger evaporating.

"Now that you've completely embarrassed me, care to tell me what was going on in here? I hear a scream and crashing and think that you're in trouble…Hell the last time I heard that your latest conquest was throwing things at you and screaming." Briefly they both thought back to that morning, faces stretching into broad grins. "You should really have known that she was the senator's wife."

"Why? She didn't!" Although he chuckled, Mesella could see that Postumus was not going to be put off. With a sigh she finally relented, "I just let it get to me for a moment, that's all. There is nothing to worry about." She watched as the larger man walked over to her cot and sat down, scepticism written clearly all over his face. "What?"

"This really isn't like you, Messy. I've never seen you loose your temper except in battle. I don't even know what is getting you so agitated. Come on, explain it to me, I might be able to help and at worst you might feel a little better after getting it off your chest." He had such beguiling look on his face that she couldn't say no. Sighing heavily she sat beside him on the bunk.

"You're going to think that I am loosing my mind when I tell you." Postumus' gaze was unwavering as he nodded for her to continue. "It's just that, since the Goddess arrived she's been watching me all of the time. Sometimes, when I'm practicing or walking around the market I can feel her there. I look around but she's nowhere to be seen but its like a million little needles are in my skin, telling me to look out. Sounds crazy, right?" Failing to look up from where her gaze had settled on her clasped hands she did not see her companions surprise. "It has really been chipping away at my nerves. I've been on edge the whole time. I thought the situation would improve when the guests arrived for the party, keep her distracted so she would loose interest in me. It seemed to work for the first week or so." Standing suddenly she almost toppled her friend who had been leaning closer to hear her lowered voice. She moved to the window and broodingly looked out into the night.

"Mesella you've started, you might as well finish." Shivering at the slight chill in the air, he tugged one of her sheets around his shoulders, conscious that he was sitting in only his sleep shirt while she was still fully clothed. Maybe I am getting old, it is early, I should be going out. Maybe that's why I don't have a wife? Storing these thoughts away for later analysis, in private, he focused his attention back on his friend. He watched as her jaw worked silently for a few moments, knowing that she was mulling over her next words. In those moments he studied her profile and noticed a slump to her shoulders and a sunken quality to her cheeks that had never been there before. It troubled him.

"It was at the banquet, after the Emperor left when things got worse. I had really been enjoying the time since the guests arrived." She finally looked him in the eye. "Did you know little Claudius has found a friend? I tell you, Eve is the loudest, most precocious child I have ever seen and Claudius loves her. I've never seen him so happy!" For a few brief moments her face was covered in a beautiful smile which was all too quickly shadowed. "At the end of the gathering you had to stay with the emperor but he asked me to stay and have a good time so I did.

I was talking to Vipsania, well to be honest she was asking me about you, and suddenly there was a crash. I looked around and there was the Warrior Princess staring at me with a glass of wine pooling at her feet. She was sitting with the goddess and I felt a chill run down my spine, I could almost see what was coming. I tried to shrug it off and turned back to Vipsania, but I could tell that they were talking about me.

Now, instead of the goddess following me it's the warrior. Wherever I go there she is; when I train with Germanicus or play with Claudius there she is. If I take the horses out or brush them down she is always close by. It's worse than when the goddess was doing it. I could convince myself it was just for sport; that she was simply entertaining herself at a mortals expense. I can't do that with the warrior, the look in her eyes when she watches me is eerie, like she can look into my soul. I hate it and it is grating on my nerves. That's why I threw the cup; it was either that or beat my head against the wall." Seeming almost deflated she sank back onto the bed.

"I had no idea that this was going on. Have you asked either of them to stop?" He knew the answer before the question was out of his mouth, so well did he know his friend.

"I refuse to let them know that this is getting to me Postumus. I am the head warrior of the Empire; two women watching me should not be making me crazy! I will not give in!" Eyes burning with pride he knew she would never back down.

"Mesella, go out tonight. Work off some of this tension, don't bottle it up inside it'll blunt your edge. Go and see Lepida, let her help you forget, if only for a few hours." Postumus was sure that that was what she would do.

"You're right, as usual. Can I give you some advice, as you're sitting on my bed?" With a grin and a nod he assented. "Go and ask Vipsania out, she thinks you hung the moon. Take some of your own advice and grab the chance while it's still there."

"I'm old enough to be her father!" It was a familiar argument.

"You're no more than 11 years her senior, live a little. Who cares what people think?"

Postumus stood up from her bed, pulling off the sheet and straightening his night shirt he prepared to leave. He had a lot to think about when he got back to his room both for himself and for her. Not for the first time he was glad that his rank allowed him the luxury of a private bedroom. Impulsively he hugged his friend, knowing that she would not come back tonight.

"Have fun kid. I'll think about what you said, all of it, if you do too." With a soft good night he was gone, leaving Mesella alone with her thoughts. That was a place that she did not want to be. Leaving the scattered shards of clay on the floor she grabbed her sword from its place by the door and hefted her coin pouch and fled into the oblivion of the night.

********

Men and women streamed in and out of the large inn in the centre of town. Some patrons just went for the wine, ale and assorted delicacies while others were there for a more exotic repast. Mesella was one such reveller. Many did not know the hidden secrets of 'The Gilded Swallow' and if those particular patrons had found out they would have been more than offended. Fortunately the owner was a shrewd man who knew the meaning of the word privacy. Those who came for his special delights never came for anything else and were soon swept out of sight when they entered.

Mesella walked through the throng of patrons waiting for tables in the busy establishment and made her way to a small desk in a back corner. The young man waiting there looked bored out of his mind, but perked up as soon as he saw the captain of the royal guard. She was a popular visitor, always treating the boys with respect and a tip, not like some of the men who visited…pigs! The boss tried to keep the worst out but in the end he was set up to make money and couldn't afford to alienate the wrong people.

"Good to see you Captain, you haven't been here in a while, how you doing?"

"You too Gemellus, you're growing like a weed. I'm alright, is Lepida free tonight?" It wasn't an unexpected question.

"She's always free for you Captain. Go on up, you know the way." In his heart of hearts the boy was a romantic, at fifteen, and hoped that one day the cute little guard would join with the beautiful Lepida. His heart hadn't been broken enough yet to realise such dreams seldom come true.

"Thank you, Gemellus, tell your father I said hello and give this to your mother," saying this she pressed a large sum of gold coins into his palm, before walking through a hidden door and disappearing into the bowels of the place.

********

When she had first discovered this place, shortly after the rebel uprising ended, she had felt almost guilty for indulging in this pleasure. Long past that feeling she traversed the winding corridors with practiced ease, heading towards the familiar door that she knew would bring her oblivion, at least for a little while.

Reaching the smooth, light blue door Mesella listened for a moment before knocking. She knew that whether the other woman was occupied or not the client would be leaving quickly because of her but she was not too keen on interrupting right in the middle. Only hearing soft murmurs she hoped that she had interrupted before things had really started.

An angry male voice could be heard within the room, followed by the sound of wood cracking. Tensing the soldier was ready to just burst though the door when it flew open in her face to reveal a balding man with a sheet clasped around his waist. His face was red with rage and pinched into a hideous mask. He was tall but his body showed no sign of muscle.

"Who do you think you are?" It was a snarl. "Do you have any idea who I am?" Out of her uniform Mesella knew that the man would not recognise her but she was all too aware of who he was.

"Senator Agrippa, so good to see you outside of the royal court! I'll be sure to send your respect and kind regards to the Emperor." Eyes widening Agrippa realised just who was standing in front of him and swallowed convulsively.

"I can see that you're finished here," she walked forward into the room causing him to back up, "I'll just help you collect your things." Picking up his belongings she threw them into the hall, all the while making sure not to look at the woman shaking in the corner. Finally she straightened up and faced the senator. "Have a safe journey home!"

Agrippa found himself standing in the hall, still clutching the sheet with the door shut in his face. Bemused, he stood for several minutes before shuffling away with his clothes in his hands.

Inside the room Mesella finally turned to the figure in the corner that was still shaking with her hands covering her face. Walking closer she pulled her hands away and stared into the tear streaked face. Face blooming into a grin she joined the other woman in laughter as they both collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. Lepida giggled hysterically and rolled on top of the soldier.

"I love it when you do that! I thought the old goat was going to clock you when he first opened the door!" Sucking in huge a lung full of air she tried to regain her composure.

"You should have seen his face, pompous bastard." Pulling a face the captain was thrilled to see the beautiful face above her crumble back into laughter. "I'm sorry I interrupted, I know you need the…"

Mesella found her words cut off by a pair of warm lips pressed to her own. Falling into the kiss the blond felt herself relax for the first time in weeks. Hands in her hair massaged her skull as her own hands wrapped around the slender waist of the woman above her, thumbs moving in tiny circles over the sheet that was still wound around her. A tongue flicking at her lips caused them to part almost as a reflex and soon their tongues danced together as their kisses became deeper and more impassioned.

Lepida pulled away, to sit straddling the clothed woman, and let her eyes trail over the familiar face. "I would rather be with you than any of the foolish old men who come here trying to recapture their youth." She would have said more, told her how much she loved her, wanted to be with her but knew that she could not. As noble and caring as the warrior was, she was still a soldier in the royal guard and there was no way that the Emperor would allow her involvement with a mere harlot. Running a fine boned finger across a golden eyebrow she forced a sultry smile for the woman below.

"Well, lucky me. I've missed you. These last few weeks have been really difficult. Seeing you always makes things better." Calloused hands reached up and tugged at the sheet wrapped around the slender figure, eyes following it as it pooled on the bed beneath them. Moving so suddenly that Lepida felt the world drop out from under her, Mesella reversed their positions.

Gazing down at the other woman Mesella studied her features as she followed the path of her eyes with her fingers. Short dark hair fanned around her face in a perpetually mussed look bringing out the pallor of her skin and the vivid blue of her eyes. Blue eyes, dark hair… Mesella's breath suddenly stopped as she studied her lover; the high cheek bones and full lips together with her hair and eyes - she could have been a sister to the Warrior Princes. Swallowing hard she buried her head in the slender woman's shoulder, squeezing her eyes closed. Lepida reached up and held the back of the other woman's neck and massaged tenderly.

Eyes still closed she breathed in the other woman's familiar scent even as her mind worked frantically. Why hadn't she noticed that the woman who had been watching her so closely looked like her lover? No that was wrong, there were similarities between the two women, that was certain but many more differences. Lepida was more delicate, her skin paler and without blemish. She was shorter than the Greek warrior, her nose cuter. Placing a tender kiss on the flesh beside her lips she pushed the troubling thoughts down, storing them up for later. Pushing up on her elbows she leaned over the other woman and swooped down to brush lips.

"Shoes!" It was the last thing either of them said as clothes began to fall to the floor. The feel of skin against skin silenced any lingering doubts as Mesella fell into the other woman.

********

Vinicus flew through the corridors of the inn, searching desperately for the right door. As much as he knew he must deliver the sheaf of parchment held tightly in his hand, he was not keen on interrupting any of the high ranking officials behind the doors. Zigging and zagging through the dimly lit, narrow spaces he had to dodge several men and women who were making their way out. Landing solidly on his ass after one such move, he tried desperately to calm down, just a little.

Blue door. Blue door. Blue door. Where's the blue door? He was starting to get desperate as he rounded yet another corner. It was like hunting through the labyrinth. The secret areas of the inn wound around its sides and underneath like a rabbit's warren. Mind suddenly preoccupied he smacked face first into a solid, blue door.

"Son of a…" His voice trailing off as he saw that he was face-to-face with his destination. With little thought of propriety he flung the door open and charged inside.

Standing in the doorway of the room he suddenly felt very self conscious as he looked from one woman to the other and back again. The gorgeous brunette was sitting with a sheet held firmly to her chest and one raven brow raised in question while his captain stood pulling her shirt over her head. Looking up she fixed him with a burning stare that left him, not for the first time, quivering in his boots. Trying to speak he could do nothing but squeak, so nervously thrust the parchment at the blond.

"Vinicus, go away before you feint." As much as Mesella liked the boy, he really was an idiot. It was lucky for him that she had been thinking about leaving, if he had interrupted them she would have taken his head off and asked questions later.

Seeing the boy nodding, without any real form of comprehension, Lepida took pity on him. "Vinicus, is it?" All she got in response was a vague nod. "Go back to the desk; the boy there will give you a cup of water. Now scoot, get out of here!"

Vinicus couldn't get out of the room fast enough and bolted like a frightened rabbit. Watching him careen into the wall outside both women began to giggle. Mesella felt her eyes drawn back to the woman smiling happily on the bed. Without a second thought to Vinicus or the scroll he had just delivered she pushed the door closed and moved back to the bed in one fluid movement. Dropping the cylinder to the floor she once more reached for the sheet and began to place a trail of kisses down the woman's torso as the linen fell lower and lower. Just as she was about to fasten hungry lips onto a coral nipple, hands pulled her head up.

"Don't you think you should read that? After all that kid did almost have a heart attack to deliver it so it must be important." She watched, amused, as the blond blew a frustrated breath up through her bangs. Wrenching herself away from her lover she reached down and took the scroll.

Mesella sat on the edge of the bed and unrolled the yellow parchment. As she began to read she could feel soft lips running up and down her neck, coupled with the soft firmness of the other woman at her back. It all stopped as the soldier suddenly stiffened and the parchment crumpled in her hands. Like the tripping of a switch she was up and collecting her things, body taught.

"What's going on, Mesella?" Lepida had never seen her lower this way and it scared her more than she could admit. Knowing that she was a warrior was one thing but seeing it was another.

"They're back." With that and no more she scooped up her sword and was gone, leaving her coat behind.

Lepida was left alone, not needing to be told who 'they' were. Knowing that she would see Mesella again soon, in the wake of this, she grabbed the smaller woman's coat and bolted the door. Lying curled in the rumpled sheets, with the smell of her lover wrapped around her, she fell into a dream filled sleep of things that could not be.

********

Xena walked into the war room to find perfect calm. She had seldom seen this sort of organisation on the eve of battle. Usually nerves were ragged and men were itching to fight. Posturing and shouting, pockets of sword practice and frayed nerves characterised battle, in both preparation and action; there was no sign of that here. Mesella and Postumus stood before their men handing out instructions and assignments with a clam detachment.

The Warrior Princesses attention was firmly fixed on Gabrielle. Mesella, I have to remember to call her Mesella, Xena forced herself to remember that this was not the woman she loved anymore. She moved with confidence and conviction while explaining to her men the tactics employed by the enemy. The Greek warrior shuddered at the cool way the other women described the circumstances in which she had 'died' so many years ago.

"The rebels will use anything at their disposal to beat us. They almost succeeded last time because we were not familiar with their form of attack. Thanks to the work of Gabrielle we had the opportunity to learn similar techniques. She lost her life to drive this blight out of the kingdom and now they have returned. Let's not let her death have been in vein. Remember you training men." The voice was firm and controlled as Mesella laid out their mission.

"Today we are lucky to have the former partner of Gabrielle riding with us into battle. Xena, Warrior Princess of Greece will be fighting by our sides. Those of us who fought side-by-side with the Amazon remember the stories she told of her training under this woman. Follow Xena's orders as you would follow ours. To victory!" Postumus raised the call and the men took it up, shouting at the top of their lungs.

Moving out and preparing their horses, Xena clasped Postumus by the shoulder. "Thank you for keeping her memory alive."

"She was a great warrior and she saved this Empire. How could we not remember her?"

The dappled mare that stood waiting for Xena was not Argo, the palomino having been left at home in Greece, but seemed to be a solid steed. As Xena approached it tossed its head and pawed at the ground. Saddling up almost as one the soldiers were ready and looked to their captains to lead them. Xena watched as Augustus came to rally his troops, speaking loudly but saying nothing, she saw the faces of the men grow more resolute to protect their Empire. With a last salute they charged out ready to confront the rebels for the second time.

In the anticipation of a good fight to come, she tried very hard not to think about what had gone before. It was useless of course, how could her mind not remember what had happened last time a group like this had gone up against this enemy? She would just have to protect Gabrielle this time; she couldn't let her die again, this time it would be permanent.


	11. Chapter 11

Staring sullenly into the depths of her mug, her eyes didn't see the pale, snowy-white milk. In her mind all was red; blood seeming to seep into everything. Long fingered hands closed convulsively on the cup between them, squeezing so hard that the metal bowed and would have splintered had it been wood. Once the sight of blood spilled in the heat of battle had filled her senses and fired her spirit. Now, the lingering memories of the past few days sickened her.

Three days ago she had hoped that she could reclaim some part of Gabrielle. Sure, Mesella was a totally different person but she was certain that sometimes, when the blond looked at her, her eyes softened in… recognition? Affection? Love… no, that would have been too much to even consider. All of her hopes had come crumbling down around her shoulders, falling into an abyss of desolation, as she watched the smaller warrior slaughter the enemy.

Tears slid down her face, unnoticed, as she sat in a secluded part of the royal gardens nursing her drink. So deeply consumed by her thoughts was she that she failed to notice the shower of pink hearts that materialised before her. Xena didn't even blink when a soft hand turned her face and began to wipe away the tears that clung like tiny crystals to her cheeks. So weary was she in both body and soul that she just allowed her body to fall into the other woman, head resting on a bare shoulder and let her body be wracked with silent sobs. All the while the goddess rubbed soothing circles over the linen covered back and made quiet shushing sounds.

Long minutes passed with the women giving and receiving comfort before the shuddering sobs died down. Stillness filled the clearing as the dark haired woman straightened up and pulled away from her friend, reaching up to wipe away the last remnants of her sorrow. Turning eyes that now looked dazzlingly blue against the redness caused by her tears, she met Aphrodite's gaze with a watery smile.

"We seem to be doing this a lot." It was meant to be light but instead sounded strained.

"Yeah, but I don't mind, babe." The usually frothy blond was totally sincere.

"I do…" The warrior's voice was so soft that mortal ears would have missed it.

"What's the matter? I haven't seen you since you came back yesterday and now I find you sitting all alone in tears. What gives? Gab… I mean Mesella came back al…" the goddess didn't get the chance to finish her though as the heavily pregnant woman surged to her feet with the speed of a striking cobra.

"That's the problem!" The acid dripping from her words caused brown eyes to widen in shock. "I don't mean that I'm sorry she's still alive. I'm not sure what I mean! She just isn't her, at first I thought that she was still in there somewhere but after this, she just isn't."

"Xena, please come and sit down, tell me what happened while you were out saving the empire." The blond gently patted the ground beside her. Letting out a sad sigh the tall woman curled up on the ground, refusing to meet the other woman's eyes, as she began to speak in a defeated monotone.

"When we all rode out I was excited, I was about to go into battle beside my bard," her voice cracked on the last two words. "I was wrong about that, about a lot of things actually…

\-------------------

There had been a sober air to the procession that left the palace in stark contrast to their enthusiasm of earlier in the day. This really was a well disciplined group with a definite score to settle. Trying not to let her own personal vendetta against the men, who had, in their own way, taken her lover from her, Xena studied the small warrior at the head of the troops. It was something she had been doing with increasing regularity over the course of days since she had recognised the other woman.

Watching the captain of the guard was fascinating. Although she wore a uniform similar to that of her men here were some marked differences. Her carapace was of a much lighter material and would probably only supply limited protection from a blow. Her helmet was likewise more for decoration than protection. It was quite obvious to the watching blue eyes that the younger woman still liked to fight with as little restriction from clothes as was possible. The straps of her leather kilt barely hit her thigh and slid tantalisingly over skin, more than one causing Xena to loose her train of thought. It was the colour of her attire that confused the watching warrior the most, the white armour almost screamed out like a beacon to any who may be watching for their approach. On some level, perhaps that was the point, but the brunette couldn't help but wonder if t was some attempt to feel in some way innocent even as she sat as a warrior.

Minutes flowed into hours as they finally reached their destination. The watching rebels, easily spotted by Warrior Princess and Guard Captain as they endeavoured to hide away in the trees, had no idea that rather than launching an ambush, they were about to receive one. With an almost imperceptible hand motion Mesella told her men to ready themselves. To watching eyes it seemed as though they marched through the clearing in blissful ignorance. Again Xena found the training of the Royal Guard remarkable as she saw the relaxed posses of the men, waiting for the moment of truth.

Almost as though thinking it had made it happen the rebels launched themselves from the trees like a mass of hornets, screaming and buzzing around the mounted soldiers. Even ready for this, many men were dragged from their horses as bodies flew at them from the higher vantage of the trees. Time seemed to stop then, for a handful of heartbeats; fighter and foe locked eye to eye, before all Hades broke lose in a blur of sound and fury.

Xena found herself locked in combat with three young men, each wielding a brutal looking blade. Even pregnant as she was the men were no match for the still seated warrior who dispatched them in short order. She had fought this way many times while pregnant with Eve and found this little challenge. Once finished with her own opponents she began to throw herself into the fray, aiding those men who were flagging or facing too many rebels. For long minutes her mind was totally consumed by the fight when a sudden gleeful whoop filled the air and drew her attention. Spinning in the direction of the shout Xena almost lost her head to a passing blade, only shifting at the last moment. As sawn tendrils of jet hair drifted to the ground she watched the terrible spectacle unravel before her eyes.

There, surrounded by the bodies of ten or more of the enemy was Mesella. Not Gabrielle. Very certainly not Gabrielle. A smile of triumphant ecstasy was plastered across her blood smeared face. He helmet long discarded, hair dyed crimson and plastered to her head she fought. Xena had not seen her thrown from her horse and realised that the smaller woman had dismounted only be able to feel the blood of her enemies flow across her skin. She moved with fluid grace, tackling man after man, hacking and slashing with lethal precision. Hands filled with hair, skin and bone as they finished what her sword had begun.

Xena felt her stomach churn as she saw the look of pure malevolent joy etched on features that she had once described as eternally innocent. Quickly wheeling her horse around she hurried for the cover of the trees, all but unnoticed by the seething mass that all seemed focused on the red and white clad angel of death. Sliding bonelessly to the ground the brunette emptied the contents of her stomach onto the needle strewn ground, retching and crying so heavily that she wondered how she would rejoin the army for their proud ride home. They had won, there was no doubt. Composing herself, she soon heard silence fill the forest and staunchly remounted and rode into the glade once more.

\--------------

"When I rejoined them she was sitting on her horse, helmet hanging from her belt. It looked comical there, the only white spot left on her body." Aphrodite had watched as the story had unfolded and seen the warrior's face become more and more ashen. "Gabrielle is gone!"

"Xena, I know it might seem that way but I think you're wrong. You've seen how she moves, how she treats her men… how she treats the children. I've seen bits of Gabrielle shine through and so have you." She chose her next words carefully, "She is a warrior now, not simply playing in your shadows. She leads these men and has to show them that she is their better, not their equal. You'd have done the same. Maybe she is darker now. Maybe she needs your help to lead her back to the light as she helped you?" Stroking the dark silk on the bowed head as she stood, Aphrodite departed in a shimmer of sparks, her parting words the only thing left in the air. "Watch her again, babe. Look with new eyes."

********

Looking down at the dark head nestled at her shoulder, Mesella felt like she could almost let herself relax. Almost. Carefully sliding her arm from beneath Lepida, she eased slowly out of the bed. As silent as the darkness outside the window, she slipped into her tunic and britches, strapping her short sword around her waist she was ready to leave. On light, stocking covered feet she padded back o the bed and gazed down at her bed-mate. Almost as though she could sense the scrutiny, the youthful face turned in her direction.

Letting out a gusty sigh, she studied the relaxed features. She wished that she could love this woman; wished that she could return the feeling that she felt from her with every touch. Lepida knew that she didn't feel the same and neither had ever voiced their feelings for fear of breaking the fragile thing that they held between them. Lepida gave her so much, held her and healed her after battle when her soul felt almost torn asunder. The part of her that revelled in the heat of battle was quickly quashed in the aftermath by the side of her that was sickened. The side of her that made her want to cry and scream at the atrocities that she had committed. With nobody but this gently youth could she let that side be released.

She thought of what she gave back and it wasn't enough. It could never be enough. She brought her presents, baubles that signified nothing; food that left a bitter taste. The one thing that she could give Lepida would take time but it would happen. One day she would give her the freedom to leave this place and live the life she chose. Holding that thought in her mind she placed a soft kiss on the sleeper's forehead and left the room, locking the door safely behind her. Pulling on the boots that she had clasped firmly in her hands the blonde strode purposefully down the corridor.

As purposeful footfalls receded Lepida turned towards the window and opened pain filled blue eyes. She stared out into the darkness as she wept for the woman who was never to be hers.

********

It was almost like a physical caress, the feeling of the eyes watching her. She had become used to the constant scrutiny, almost missed it when it was absent (as it had been for the last few days since returning from battle), yet there was something different. Casting her eyes quickly around the practice arena there was no sign of the brooding warrior. She had never hidden her observation before, always within sight as she watched; maybe, Mesella thought, my imagination is getting away from me.

"Vinicus, today we are going to work on a little something I like to call finesse… but for you I think we'll call it coordination and concentration." She didn't need to turn around to know that the boy was scratching his head in consternation.

Turning, she had to repress a smirk as she saw him struggling with the intricate buckles on the padded armour. As she approached him, batting his fumbling hands out of the way, and fixed his gear she contemplated the man before her. Young Vinicus held such promise. He was a powerhouse, all muscle and sinew. He wasn't stupid either, much as his usual demeanour seemed to challenge that, he just needed to be shown rather than told, information. Stepping back she saw that he had been studying her hands as she threaded buckles and tied laces, good.

"Vinicus, do you enjoy running messages like a pigeon?" He shook his head vigorously, unsure of this woman who so often chastised him. "Vinicus, you can speak to me here, it will actually help. You are going to be my apprentice… on to you I am going to pass on my skills."

"m… m… Me?" Voice rising several octaves above normal the youth could barely believe his ears.

"Yes you! I see a lot of raw talent in you Vinicus. I think you just need the right guidance. Even though I have caught you sleeping on the job before I don't think that you're a lazy young man… But I could be wrong?"

"No, Captain, you're right! I really do want to do well."

"Good." She tamped down a smile. "I expect you to practice at every opportunity. We will meet here each morning before dawn and spar. Now assume the first position." He moved into a very rough approximation of the formation pose that all soldier cadets were taught on the first day. This is going to take a while! Mesella set about moving his arms and legs into the right positions.

*********

Watching from the window, hidden in shadow, Xena observed the pair on the practice field. She was taking Aphrodite's advice and trying to see, once again, the pieces of Gabrielle hidden in Mesella. The young Captain had been absent from the palace for two days after returning from the battle and when she had returned she seemed much as she had before. Where was the remorse, the sorrow? Granted she had not been close enough since o look into her eyes, but she was certain that these emotions were absent.

Even with her acute hearing she couldn't quite make out what the pair were saying to one another but Mesella's tone was patient and jovial. She moved with the youth and almost seemed to be attempting to give him a measure of her own confidence. Few other soldiers of her calibre would give their time and attention to such a bumbling young man. As she saw him fall down for the third time while attempting a relatively simple move, she could almost imagine that it was a very young Joxer down on the field. Mesella showed infinite patient to the young man, helping him up and repeating the move over and over. Not once did she raise her voice or lose her temper.

Maybe something was still there. Arranging herself more comfortably in her hiding place she settled in to watch the whole show, finding herself smiling at something other than Eve for the first time in days. Maybe there was hope.

********

Another window, a different day, a similar view. Sitting on a couch, drawn close to the window, Xena gazed out into the garden and watched Mesella scamper around the garden after Claudius and Eve. She was obviously pretending to be some mythical beast chasing the heroes. She let out a burst of laughter as she saw Eve bean the warrior with a well placed blow from her tiny wooden sword. Dramatically the blonde plopped down onto the floor in an exaggerated swoon and mimed the beast's death throes. The movement and craftily opened eye after her death took Xena's mind back to a time when she, the bard and a very young Tara had played a similar game in a deserted clearing, late one night.

Smiling dreamily at being able to see the bard so clearly today, in the antics below, the brunette rested her head on the padded ledge and allowed herself to totally relaxed. So deep in her revelry was she that she was startled by the calloused hand that covered hers, where it had been absently rubbing circles on her rounded belly. Forcing herself to relax, nowing that this was Ares, she turned her head to see his puzzled smile.

"Now, I've never been able to sneak up on you before! What're you looking at that's got you so far away?" involuntarily her eyes fell back to the garden and the new game that had started up, his gaze followed hers. "Ah, the kids… Or should I be worried about that warrior?" His tone was light, but looking into his eyes she could see a hint of… something.

"You have nothing to worry about." Even as she said it and pulled his face close to hers for a kiss, she felt her eyes travel back to the blonde and wasn't so sure herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Under the dappled light filtering through the blossoms on the apple tree, the brunette beauty slept peacefully. He head rested against the bark of the tree, hair falling around her shoulders in waves and one hand lay splayed over her swelling belly. Her other hand lay carelessly on the grass, palm up, fingers curving skyward. Seldom did she allow herself this sort of guilty pleasure but she knew here, in the imperial palace she was safe enough to let her guard down.

She was unsure how long she had been lying like that when suddenly she was wrenched from sleep by the unmistakable sounds of fighting. Her eyes popped open, aware and ready to fight in that instant. Tensing to pounce into a fighting stance she forced her body to be still as she three boys taunting a third, her daughter glaring daggers at the obvious ringleader. Before she could spring to her feet and separate the children Mesella was there, striding purposefully towards them.

He two stooges, stood menacingly behind the obvious ringleader took one look at the guard and turned tail. The taller, thinner boy stood firm, glaring at the soldier with menace, menace that sluiced off the warrior like water off a duck. Never taking her eyes from the bully she stood Claudius back onto his feet and, flicking her eyes at Xena, gently pushed Eve to go to her mother and take her friend with her. Satisfied that the children would be safe her gaze instantly returned t the boy. Without a word she grasped him roughly by his collar and hoisted him over her shoulder, marching him, kicking and screaming back to the palace.

"H… he's in big trouble n… now." There was no glee in Claudius' words; in fact he almost sounded sorry for the other boy. Xena smiled at him reassuringly and tousled his pale hair. Claudius beamed and basked in the attention, unused to anybody but Mesella showing him any interest.

"Are you two all right?" The children nodded. "Well then you can go and play but stay in sight, I don't want to have to have you rescued again." Eve placed a kiss on her mother's cheek before grabbing Claudius' hand and dragging him back onto the lawn to resume their adventures.

"Cute, aren't they?" Xena spoke without looking up, surprised that the small warrior was lowering herself to the floor beside her, but trying not to show it.

"Yeah…" It was said so softly that she almost missed it.

They sat like that, side by side but not touching, for a long time, watching the children create their own world. Every now and then Xena found herself gazing at the blonde's familiar profile. It had been so long since she had been this close to the other woman that she had to resist the near physical urge to lean in and kiss the soft, downy cheek. She would never allow her eyes to linger too long for fear that the other woman would see her watching and bolt.

Mesella was fighting her own physical desire to reach out to the woman beside her. The beautiful brunette was so close that she could smell her, breathe her in and hold her inside. She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit to being attracted to the statuesque woman from the start but it was wrong, she was pregnant with another man's child. Not just a man, she reminded herself, a god's child. Not to mention that the other woman's intense scrutiny scared her. Her eyes would drift from the children to the brunette over and over again almost of their own accord.

On one such stolen glance the two women locked eyes and smiled sheepishly at one another, both admitting wordlessly that they had been caught. Mesella reached a hand up and smoothed her hair in a nervous gesture, then cleared her throat a couple of times before beginning to speak. Xena found the movements endearing, like watching a gawky teenager and was reminded of the bard at the start of their life together. She did her best to hide her smile at the blonde's nerves, unwilling to antagonise her.

"Eve's a great kid."

"I like to think so," as she responded Xena moved to face the smaller woman and was gratified to see her do the same. "What will happen to the boy?"

"Caligula? Probably nothing; I took him back to his… um… tutor and told him what had happened. That boy gets away with murder. He is next in line for the thrown after Germanicus…"

"Shouldn't Claudius be next in line?" Confusion was written large across the brunette's face.

"You must see what I see when I look at him. That boy is so smart, he soaks up information like a sponge, you can ask him anything and he'll know the answer. The nobility don't see it that way though, it's all show. He doesn't fit into their ideas of perfection, he speaks differently, he walks differently and he looks different and that is why he'll never be emperor." Pain and sadness were clear in her expression.

"At least he has you."

"Yeah, because his mother doesn't care if he lives or dies. The Emperor is better, but he still sees him as an embarrassment."

"I had a friend," Xena knew that she was about to step into dangerous waters but she couldn't seem to hold herself back. "She was different too. She wanted to be a great storyteller and a warrior but she was from a small village. Nobody understood her dreams or the way she acted, the way she spoke, so people made fun of her and tried to push her into things that she didn't want."

"What happened to her?" Genuine interest showed in her face.

"She ran away, made her own life, the one she really wanted. She had friends, a fa… a family," she choked on the last word but pushed it out.

"Sounds like you loved her a lot. I hope that Claudius can have that when he gets older. I'll do the best I can to see he does." They lapsed back into silence. Xena was disappointed that her words hadn't triggered anything in he other woman, but pleased o have shared.

"So, have you always wanted to be a soldier?" Her enquiring words were accompanied but the almost unconscious gesture of placing her hand on a conveniently placed knee. Almost with the speed of lightening the soldier was on her feet, and mumbling her apologies before disappearing behind the tree.

Mentally Xena smacked herself in the forehead as she turned back to the children who seemed oblivious to the little commotion. Way to go, Warrior Princess, she just starts to let her guard down and you chase her off. She rubbed her tired eyes, it was the voice, and how I've longed to hear that voice talk to me. Share with me. I have to remember that she isn't mine anymore. As if to remind her that she belonged to somebody else now too, the baby kicked, letting its very real presence be felt.

I wonder where Ares is. He's been very busy and secretive since we've been here. Then, I guess I haven't been much better. I hope you're not plotting something husband, I don't think I could take it right now.

********

Hand poised over the door handle, Mesella froze. Her mind began to whirl as she looked up at the building that housed her lover. Another patron barged his way past her and into the building, knocking her out of the way without a care. Most days her reaction to that that would be to pull him back and have a long talk about manners, today she was barely there at all.

Turning with a sigh she trudged aimlessly through the backstreets of Rome. The waning light made the air seem hazy and thick, like walking through a dream. She had run from the other woman like a child, one touch and she had to leave. It was one thing to admire the other woman's beauty but another to be touched by it. She'd run, straight to the person that made her feel safe… Lepida. Once she arrived at the tavern she could go no further, she had started to think about the younger woman, to picture her face, her hair, her eyes and I had hit her, not for the first time that the young woman looked like the Warrior Princess. The difference this time was that she was aware, on some level that she had always known that she reminded her of somebody else. Always. How could she have always wanted, missed Xena when they had never met?

Mind whirling she looked up to find herself once more outside the palace walls with no memory of having walked so far. Night had fallen in her journey and rather than continuing to brood she made her way into and through the palace, one destination in mind.

Softly opening the heavy door she made her way towards the small bed, illuminated by the weak light of the candle at its side. Not knowing whether the child was sleeping or awake she softly moved to the bed and saw two sleepy eyes blinking up at her. Smiling down at the boy she pushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes before straightening the sheets around his shoulder. Sitting on the edge of the bed she dusted his forehead with a kiss.

"Hey little guy, you look really sleepy, why are you still awake?" She could see from the strain on his face that he was fighting sleep's hold.

"Was w… waiting for y... y… you." The last word was split by a jaw snapping yawn.

"Well here I am! Would you like a story to help you drift off?" She knew the answer without seeing his rapidly nodding head. Unless she was on a mission and the little boy knew she wouldn't be around, she would make a point of tucking him in at night and making up a story. She couldn't understand why but she always felt compelled to tell stories, but it would be frowned on for a royal guard to take part in such a trivial pursuit, so she had to make do with telling them to the boy.

Tonight's story was about a young girl who unwittingly released the Titans from their prison and the trouble that she got into. Before the hero could save the day soft snores could be heard coming from the bed. Watching him as he slept, her mind went to her story and she couldn't help but be reminded of the friend that Xena had spoken of. Something about the young girl that she had described was familiar but she couldn't understand why.

Straightening the sheets one last time she extinguished the candle between finger and thumb and moved through the darkness to the door on sure feet. Not quite ready for sleep she headed out into the gardens and sat beneath on one of the marble benches staring at the stars.

********

Days had passed and no sign of the small, blonde warrior. Xena sat beneath the same tree where they had talked and watched the children chase each other through the bushes. She knew that she shouldn't still be thinking about Mesella, knew she should be focused on Ares and the baby but she couldn't seem to help herself. After the first day with no sign of the captain she had looked everywhere. She had even pumped Claudius for information but the little boy knew as little as she did.

Sighing she began to get up when footsteps headed her way. Looking up she was pleased to see Autolycus coming her way, smiling broadly as he extended his hand to help her up. Gratefully accepting the firm grasp she allowed herself to be hoisted up and led over to a stone bench.

"I don't know about you Xena, but I'm getting too old to be sitting on the cold hard ground. Not that this cold hard bench is much better but you take what you can get." His boyish smile hadn't changed in all these years and she had to smile back.

"It really has been good to see you again Autolycus. I know I haven't spoken to you much since I've been here, been a little distracted."

"I noticed that; after all I am the head of intelligence gathering. Who'd have ever imagined that I'd been in charge of security? I've come a long way Xena."

"You really have and it looks good on you. I don't think I've ever seen you so happy, so content."

"Only one thing could make it better." His hand made to twirl the absent moustache in his habitual gesture. "I always forget it's gone. Joxer thought this made me look younger, how about you?"

"You're handsome as always! What would make things better Auto?" She reached out a hand and laid it on his forearm.

"I just wish things had worked out with Octavia. I need to find myself a good woman and my life will be complete. So how are you enjoying the delights of Rome, this time round?" He was more than well aware of her tumultuous history with the empire.

"It's been the best visit I've had here and Eve seems happy. Tell me Autolycus, how well do you know Mesella?" Let the information gathering begin…


	13. Chapter 13

Meetings with Octavius had been few and far between. Even though Xena now knew the reason why Aphrodite had engineered this gathering, she wished that she could spend a little more time with the young emperor. She felt an odd sort of kinship with him and wanted to give him some counsel about his wife. Livia troubled the Warrior Princess, her demeanour reminded her too much of the likes of Alti and Callisto. She had a feeling that some time in the, very soon, the Emperor would need to watch his back. Today was to be one of these rare meetings.

Xena walked down the lavishly decorated hallway at a leisurely pace, knowing that she had plenty of time before her meeting. The smooth silk of her red dress clung to the sides of her stomach, brushing smoothly across it as she moved. That was a definite perk to being in the palace, although she no longer wore her leathers every day she never wore anything like this. She couldn't wear this all the time but the opportunity was nice, indulgent.

Nearing the doors she was suddenly brought to her knees by searing pain lancing through her stomach. She hit the ground hard with her knees, one hand clasped to her belly and the other braced against the floor. Hoping against hope that it was just a fluke she tried to stand and was felled once again by the pain that had doubled in intensity. Fighting against panic, this could not be Alti, she made to move again. A scream was torn from her as she moved, before she could topple to the floor strong arms scoop her up and she found herself cradled securely. Looking through a veil of tears she realised that she was being carried in Mesella's arms, briskly towards her room.

The pain had stopped coming in agonising bolts and was now an almost constant dull pain. Almost able to shut it out as she was carried, she took her mind off the pain by studying the strong young woman holding her. Even at her best Gabrielle had never been strong enough to carry her like this for any period of time, yet Mesella looked like she could do this all day. The arms around her were solid with muscle, familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. That familiarity soothed her further as they reached the door to her suit.

Xena reached out and turned the handle for the blonde and was carried through to the large bed. Through all this, not a word had been said by either woman. It was the first time in almost a week that Xena had seen the smaller woman and she was more than willing to just bask in her presence. She was laid gently onto the bed but the motion jarred her enough to trigger more pain although this time was much less intense than the last. Seeing that she was settled, the soldier turned to leave.

"Don't go, please." A long, tanned arm reached out towards her.

"I should get the healer." She refused to meet the dazzling blue eyes.

"Sarah, the maid, will be in here in a moment. Send her for the healer. Please stay with me. I feel safe with you here." It wasn't a lie; she really did feel more secure in her presence.

"Fine, I'll stay until your… um… husband gets here." Shy green eyes finally met soft blue and were transfixed. They stayed like that, staring into each others eyes until the door was pushed open by the buxom maid.

"Sarah, please could you go and fetch the healer for me?" Xena kept her voice strong and light, not wanting the other woman to start fussing over her.

"Yes miss, are you all right?" She eyes the soldier suspiciously. "Would you like her to leave?"

"No, we're fine Sarah, I just need the healer." With a final glance at the two women she rushed out of the room in search of the royal physician.

Mesella began to scratch at the back of her neck, unsure what to do now. It had seemed so right to help the fallen woman, like a piece of her had clicked into place, filling a void that she had never noticed before. Should she drag in a chair? Sit on the bed? Get the other woman a drink? You could ask her dummy! Xena saved her from further quandary.

"Come and sit down," she patted the bed beside her. "Talk to me, please. It'll help me take my mind from the pain." The blonde was now seated on the bed and staring fixedly at her stomach. Her hand reached out as if to touch it and then pulled back as though burnt. "Hey, its fine I you want to touch it."

"No, I might hurt you some more. I'll go and get you some water." Leaning close she propped pillows behind the taller woman's back and helped her to sit up before almost running from the room.

Almost as quickly as she had left she was back carrying a pitcher of water and a thick towel. Pouring a glass of water and handing it to the prone woman, she set the pitcher on the night stand and moved towards the fireplace. Lighting the hearth she placed the towel on the rack in front of the flames. Xena was curious but didn't ask what she was doing, sure that she would find out in due course. Moving away from the carefully placed towel, Mesella sat gingerly back on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling now? Does it still hurt?"

"A little, but nothing like in the hallway. I hope it was just a fluke. Thank you for saving me." Against her better judgement she reached out and grasped the other woman's arm in a gesture of thanks. Letting go she took guilty pleasure in sliding her fingers over smooth skin.

"It was nothing, really. I couldn't just leave you there like that." Drawing in a deep breath she straightened and forced herself to meet the other woman's piercing eyes. "I'm sorry for the way I acted, before. I mean, we were just talking and I run off and then avoid you like a child. So, I'm sorry." The eye contact broke with the last word.

"I won't say that I understand but I'm glad that you're here now." About to launch into more she was startled as the small woman sprang over to the fire and snagged the towel. Folding it lengthwise she placed it over Xena's engorged stomach. Instantly warmth suffused her skin and soothed the lingering ache. "Thank you."

"S'okay," she was again perched on the edge of the bed, looking so bashful that Xena couldn't hold back. She leaned forward and brushed her lips to a soft cheek. The young warrior turned a shade of red that made Xena suddenly fearful that she might feint.

"I'm really sorry if that embarrassed you, you just looked so cute and I wanted to give you a thank you."

"It's fine, really." Just as she was about to say more the sound of the outer door banging open and several pairs of feet striding purposefully towards them stopped her dead. Knowing almost instinctively that one of the people approaching was Ares, Mesella leapt from the bed as if burned and stepped away from the bed.

Ares appeared in the doorway seconds later and rushed to his wife's side, followed closely by the healer. Forgotten Mesella made her way towards the door as soft words were exchanged by the bed. Just as she reached the door in the outer room, ready to make her escape, a deep voice called her back. Turning she found herself face to face with the War God.

"Thank you, Captain, for rescuing my wife. She must have been in a bad way to admit it now." The blonde mumbled something vaguely like thank you and left. Ares found himself still looking at the place where she had been his suspicions raised by her high colour and obvious nerves. What was going on between his wife and this young soldier?

On the other side of the door, the captain sagged with relief feeling absurdly guilty about what she had shared with the god's wife. What was wrong with her? Every time she got near the other woman she acted like an idiot and felt guilty about everything afterwards. Confused and not knowing what else to do she headed to the only person that could help.

Ares, meanwhile, made his way back to his wife's bedside. He held her hand and gave her a reassuring smile before the pair turned their attention to the small wizened man in front of them. A pair of raised brows were enough to tell him that they wanted the prognosis.

"Everything appears to be fine with the baby. Some women go through early contractions that come to nothing. They can be small and barely noticeable or very painful, such as the ones you experienced. All you need is a couple of days rest to help the baby settle. I'll leave you some teas that should also help you to relax. After that you can return to life as normal." He laid out several paper wrapped packages before backing his equipment back into his bag.

"So everything will be all right?" The relief was evident in Ares face.

"Indeed." With that he was gone.

"Let's spend some quality time together in here. Eve is being well taken care of and your little soldier will keep her safe." Xena was about to protest at the description of the guard. "I just meant that you spend a lot of time together, that's all." He laid himself down onto the bed and snuggled her. "Let's take a nap, be decadent."

"You've been so busy lately, it'd be nice." Ares said nothing, just hoping that Xena wouldn't ask too many questions. He needn't have worried as she soon drifted to sleep.

********

Knocking made Postumus look up from his scroll, placing his quill neatly on e desk he called for the person to come in. The door was pushed open and in walked Mesella looking strained and confused. Wordlessly she moved to his empty bed and slumped down on it with a lack of grace that was almost alien to her.

"Messy, what's going on? You look terrible." He moved his chair to face her.

"I am so confused and you're the only one I can turn to. I can't go and talk to Lepida, it'd really hurt her."

"Mesella, start at the beginning."

"The Warrior Princess, Xena, she's been watching me, you know that. Well we started to talk the other day and she touched my leg. I ran like a school girl. I realised that I like her, really like her." She slumped still further. "I've been avoiding her all week when I find her laying on the floor in agony this afternoon. What else could I do but tae her to her room? When we got there I wanted to leave but she made me stay…" Her hand was now rubbing her cheek.

"Mesella I've known you for years, what else went on?"

"She kissed me on the cheek and I almost passed out. I was nearly sick when her husband spoke to me! What in Hades is wrong with me? After I ran the last time I realised that Lepida looks like Xena and that is why I chose her. She's always reminded me of somebody… Always! How could I have been missing a woman I'd never met before?" Her frustration was evident in every line of her body.

"I think that you need to sit down and have a real talk with this woman. Listen to her, ask her question. Find out what is going on my friend, because as sure as I know my own name I know that something here doesn't smell right. First the Goddesses and her fascination with you and now this. It has to be connected." Thus began the formulation of a plan and the calming of one warrior by another.

********

Xena woke several hours later, feeling relaxed, refreshed and pain free. The baby stirred in her womb, leaving her satisfied that it too was feeling fine. Stretching out she found the bed empty and called out for Ares. His head appeared almost immediately around the door frame, grinning broadly at her, pleased to see her awake and smiling for several reasons.

"Hello sleepy head. How are you feeling now?"

"I feel much better. So does the baby, it's busily wriggling around in here."

"Good to hear. I've been waiting for you to wake up, I have to go. I have a meeting." Moving quickly he kissed her on the lips and headed for the door.

"Will you be back tonight?" The call from the bedroom was flat.

"We'll see." Yanking the door open he barely avoided a fist to the face from the soldier outside, prepared to knock. "You again?" There was an edge to his voice that neither he nor the small woman could identify.

"I just wanted to know how she was doing." Ares made no move to reply, just pushed past her while jerking his thumb in the direction of the bedroom on his way out.

Mesella stood in the doorway, half in and half out as she watched the burly man disappear around the curve of the corridor. This was all getting just a little too strange. Should she just leave? No, only cowards run away, you go and face that woman! Squaring her shoulders she moved into the room and closed the door firmly behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

Several heartbeats later Xena was still staring at the bedroom doorway in consternation; what was he up to? She didn't want to distrust her husband yet past experience kept her on edge. He may have changed but she wasn't fool enough to think that he couldn't turn back to his old ways with the right incentive. She'd seen him come close to reverting back more than once in the last six years.

The sound of movement and soft voices in the outer room brought her attention back to the moment. There was a moment of near perfect stillness before the whooshing sound of the door being pushed closed and the soft snick of the latch. Xena waited patiently for her visitor, hoping beyond hope that it would be the little blonde.

In the foyer Mesella moved around like a caged tiger, eyes and hands lighting on many objects but settling on nothing. It had sounded so easy when Postumus had suggested it, just go in and ask the woman what was going on, now she was struggling just to stay in the room. You are the Captain of the Royal Guard! Take a deep breath and march in there. You can do it! She's just one woman, a sick one at that. If she won't answer then you leave, got it? She nodded her head, feeling her resolve harden as she turned and strode purposefully to the bedroom.

The brunette had be carefully watching the door, just waiting, planning to look away as soon as she saw who it was; if it was the soldier she didn't want to scare her away again. On wings all it's own that idea flew out of her mind as Mesella filled the doorway. Green met blue and both women froze, barely breathing as their souls seemed to touch. To Xena it was a familiar and long missed sensation, for Mesella it was just another piece of a frightening and jumbled puzzle.

"You came back!" The smile that broke across the prone woman's face as she spoke disarmed the soldier completely. All thoughts of plans and interrogation fled her mind, leaving behind a shy and nervous woman.

"I thought I'd come and see how you were doing now." With a will of their own, her feet moved her to the edge of the bed. "You look a lot better, not so pale. I saw your husband leaving and thought it'd be all right to come and say hi." The words came out in a rush, not quite as exuberant as the other woman remembered but certainly a good indicator that her bard was in there and getting closer to the surface.

"I am very pleased for the company, Captain. Please sit down. You seemed uncomfortable earlier, sitting up here, why don't you pull that chair over?" Dumbly the other woman moved to heave the heavy chair to the bedside and flopped gracelessly into it in a tangle of arms and legs, yet another gesture that called up images of the young bard. "Thank you, I know I said it before but I thought you should hear it again. The healer said it was something that happens to many women. A few days rest and I will be as good as new."

"That's really… you know… good." Once again the green eyes were focused on anything but her.

"Why do I make you so uncomfortable, Captain?" Captain, it was such an impersonal title, Xena used it now hoping that it would produce a reaction.

"I don't know. I thought it was because you and the goddess had been watching me. Then you started to talk to me and you're not so bad. There's just something about you, like a finger running down my spine. It's weird and it makes me not want to be around you." There it was between them, the strange truth of it all. "You might as well call me Mesella; I think we're a bit passed Captain, don't you?"

"I guess you're right." This was a real break through.

"In the garden, when you were telling me about that girl you knew… it reminded me a little of, well, me. I'm not like the others, that's why I take care of Claudius and Vinicus." A dark brow rose. "I know you know about Vinicus, I feel you watching me when I train him. I see something in that boy."

"You're right to; he really is coming along nicely." The blonde looked visibly stunned as a smile began to blossom over her face.

"Thank you, I think so. Nobody else will give him a second look. He'll show them, one day. Something else about that girl you described struck a chord. I like to make up stories, I could never do it in public, I tell them to Claudius. He loves a story before bed, he's a great audience." Xena had stopped listening after stories, thanking whatever gods remained that she was already lying down as that revelation would have brought her to her knees.

"Would you, tell me a story?" Pushing harder than she had intended she prayed that the smaller woman would not run again.

"Only because you're sick, this is a one time deal, no repeat performances." Her voice was full of laughter as she settled further into the chair and relaxed. For Xena it was like watching the woman metamorphose before her very eyes.

"So, there was a young village girl who embarked on an adventure…"

Xena was enthralled by the story that she had live through. Hearing the familiar tale of Gabrielle's release of the Titan's, though the names were new, was the proof that she had been waiting for that Gabrielle was buried but not dead. Soon the story was over and the pair were plunged into silence, but this time it was comfortable. Xena knew that she had to delve further, no matter the consequences.

"I need to ask you something and I need to know that you won't bolt."

"That I can promise you. I'll make you a deal, you can ask me your questions and I get to ask you some of my own." It seemed only fair to the Warrior Princess who nodded gamely in response. "Ok, go ahead."

"What do remember about the first time you fought the rebels?" It was as good a place as any to start.

"We were just tying up the loose ends when were ambushed. I don't really remember all that much. The rebels were fighting like wounded animals, full of rage and hatred. Postumus and I were barely holding our own but I remember looking over and seeing that the General… Gabrielle… was fighting up a storm. She really seemed to be in total control. The next thing I know I feel a blow to he head, I was sure I was a goner. Then everything went black and the next thing I knew I was waking up in the clearing and most everybody else was dead. I remember being really surprised that my wound was so slight, I was barely even bleeding." Voice and eyes were suddenly very far away, fixed on a point in time that only she could remember. "I don't even have a scar." No, she didn't, but the body that had been brought back to Xena had died from such a blow.

"That is unusual." How to ask and give nothing away? "Let's talk about something less painful; where do you get the ideas for your stories?"

"Oh, those are just from dreams. Sometimes they are so vivid it's like a memory. Do you ever get that?" The darker woman shook her head. "My turn now I think. Why are you so fascinated by me?"

What to say? Tell the truth or tell a lie? Watching the pregnant woman's face Mesella could make out none of what she was feeling. The sculpted face could have been carved from marble just then, so still had it become. Suddenly the eyes flicked back to her face and a decision was made.

"The friend I told you about was Gabrielle and the reason that you think that you're like her, is because you are her." Seeing nothing but confusion on the cherubic face she ploughed on. "I think that the reason that you don't remember the fight very well is because that blow to the head killed Mesella…"

"Enough! I am Mesella! What is wrong with you? I'm sorry that your friend died but I'm not her!" Standing with such force that the chair ricocheted off the wall she stood vibrating with anger.

"I know this is hard to hear, you have to believe me! You have her face, her body, her personality for the gods' sake. All you're missing is her memories." All she was talking to was air as the other woman once again fled from her.

"That could have gone better." The voice came from beside the window, followed by Aphrodite. No hearts and sparkles today, a rather subdued entrance by the usually flamboyant goddess. Even her clothes were muted, still pink, but less provocative than usual. Slowly she walked to the bed and sat curled beside her friend.

"I sure know how to pick my moments, don't I?" It had seemed like such a good idea, she had been so laid back.

"Yeah, I think you need to work on that."

"What now?"

"She knows the truth now, which might trigger some recall. I think you were right, Mesella got killed and Gabrielle took her personae. It can't just be amnesia, this is much more. It smacks of my families power, I am more certain of that now than ever. I'm heading to Olympus to see what I can find out; there must be something there, some clue." She stroked a manicured hand over Xena's dark hair. "If you need me for anything, call and I will be here."

"Thank you, for everything Dite."

"My pleasure, Babe," with that she was gone.

********

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! The word pounded in her head as she threw her saddle bags onto the bunk. The anger was pouring from her in waves, crashing against the rocks of her confusion. She had to get away, as far away from that woman as possible. Forcing her equipment into her bags she was ready to go in minutes. Uncaring that her room was destroyed, that possessions lay scattered on the ground, hefting them over her shoulder she snatched up her sword and headed out.

The soldiers and nobles that she passed in the hallways looked at her strangely as she blew by them. At this point she didn't care. Reaching the stables she took the first saddled horse, strapped on her gear and was gone in a cloud of dust and hoof beats. Unsure what to do the young stable-hand grasped the sheaf of paper in his hand firmly and hastened to find Postumus.

********

"It would seem, Your Highness, that Captain Mesella had received reports of barbarian incursions on the northern border. She thought it prudent to head out as soon as possible in order to quash this new resistance. In her missive she apologises to your Highness and hopes that you will forgive her break in protocol." Postumus really hoped his Emperor was buying this crock.

"As always, our Captain puts the safety of the Empire above all else. I will over look her over zealousness in this matter. Be sure to keep me informed of any developments. I am sure they will be put down, post haste and she will return to us with tales of triumph." With a wave of the Emperor's hand he was dismissed and heading towards the last place his friend had visited.

Without preamble he stormed into the guest suit, door banging open loudly. On sure feet he headed straight to the bedroom, not caring who or what he might find there. Even seeing the pregnant woman lying on the bed, eyes red from crying, could not abort his mission.

"What did you do?" It was little more than a hiss.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Why was he this upset?

"You tell me!"

And she did.


	15. Chapter 15

Border patrol was… Mesella couldn't really finish that thought, border patrol was border patrol. Repetitive, unfulfilling and mind numbing; exactly what the healer ordered under these circumstances. Once more she had found herself running from the Warrior Princess, with good reason, she reminded herself. Yet, was anything a good enough reason to run a horse for days and end up on border patrol? Having never run from anything in her life…

My life… Is it my life? If I believe what she said… Hourly since leaving the palace, four days ago, she had come back to the other woman's words. What did she have to gain from fabricating such a story? But what if it were true… If it were true! The exasperation in her mental voice was expressed in the agitated motion of eyes flickering to and fro scanning the empty woods.

Clasping her sword hilt firmly in hand, in a near painful grip, she pulled her attention back to the present and firmly continued to walk the perimeter. The two young soldiers charged with watching the border for this rotation were awestruck by the presence of the formidable warrior. Like every other young man in the guard, they had joined in hopes of meeting the legendary hero. In the flesh she was every bit as impressive and frightening as they had imagined.

"What's she doing now?" Daelon nudged his partner who was tending the rabbit over the fire and pointed at the pacing blonde.

"Dunno," Syyrus shrugged, glancing only briefly in he direction his friend indicated. His stomach was more important than his curiosity, "Looks like she's patrolling to me."

"Well, yeah, but she looks kinda' edgy and why is she here anyway?" Daelon could never ignore a puzzle.

"Thought you were glad she was here?" He poked at the meat, mmm, another few minutes.

"Well yeah, 'course I am, she's Mesella! Think what we could learn, the things we could ask her." Dreamy best described his expression at that moment.

"Yes, because she's been really talkative so far." Finally the meat was cooked. "Dinner's ready!" He called just loud enough to get the older woman's attention, a dashing hand gesture let him know that for the second night she would not be eating with them.

She heard them, each word each night, knew how much they longed to learn and a part of her, a big part, wanted to teach them. At any other time she would be down on her knees, explaining strategy in the dirt and teaching them all manner of fighting styles. Such a shame that she was far to distracted to follow her heart. Feeling tired and very alone she settled in the crook of a tree and faced the on coming gloom, seeing within it shades of herself.

********

It had been days since Postumus' volatile entrance into her room and his equally distressed exit, with no word from the small soldier. Xena had tried asking for her whereabouts from guards, servants and even nobles but received short shrift from all. It was apparently an open secret that she had been the one to drive the heroic captain away.

Realising early on in day two that she was going to get nowhere she resigned to wait and see when the younger woman returned. Trying to tamp down her worries she focused her attentions on her daughter and her new friend. The small boy had seemed much more withdrawn since Mesella's departure and in a child so quiet it was quite spooky. Those big pale eyes just seemed to search your soul.

It was clear from his demeanour that the youngster considered the absent warrior as much more than a friend or mentor. She was, in nearly every way, his mother. She had been a part of his life since his first real memories and was clearly the only person, aside from his older brother, who seemed to spend any time with him. His mother clearly wished that he would disappear and take the stigma that he represented away, and Octavius? Octavius only had time to interest himself in his heir and didn't see Claudius at all.

Xena felt guilty that she had, in her own way, robbed this child of his only source of love. Mesella could be gone for days or months depending on how she processed the facts. In a bid to occupy her time and in some small way make it up to him she was spending long hours in the garden, sometimes watching but more often playing.

After the first night Eve had come to her and explained that Claudius had been up crying all night. Apparently Mesella never left without saying goodbye, when she did the boy knew that things would be fine and she would return. Now she was gone and he was scared and confused. Since that night she had installed him in Eve's room, much to her daughter's delight and her husband's displeasure.

Sitting watching the pair play a card game, animated voices and gestures drifting towards her on the faint breeze, she let her mind travel to thoughts of Aphrodite. The Goddess of Love had not made contact with her since out lining her plan. The bubbly blond had seemed so grim and determined that Xena hopes that she would find something, for both their sakes. There was no doubt in the brunette's mind that the gods, in their last death throws, had engineered some sick game as their ultimate revenge. Aphrodite was innocent of the deed, of that there was no question but was Ares? That question, along with a hundred others, was gnawing at the back of her mind.

Terrible as it might be to suspect her husband of such a foul deed, his recent furtiveness and dark humour indicated wrong doing on a massive scale. What she would do if Gabrielle re-emerged was also a question plaguing her. How do you choose between your soul mate and your family? Gabrielle is my family. Suddenly, as if called by her wandering thoughts, Ares stood several feet away beckoning her over. Easing herself up she moved to his side, still keeping the children in sight.

"Xena, I'd like to spend some time with you and Evie, my business finished early today." Seeing Xena's eyes flicker over to the boy he was quick to reassure her, "I've organised for one of the maids to baby-sit the boy. I'm sure he'll manage to be separated from you and our darling daughter for a few hours. Please?" His words sounded sincere, endearing even at the end, but something in his tone reeked of insincerity.

"Ok, just let me tell Eve and Claudius." Looking around she saw nobody waiting, "Where is this maid?"

"She'll be along, don't worry. The amount you're worrying anybody would think we were leaving the boy in a den of thieves. The palace is well fortified and nobody can get in."

Feeling a crawling sense of dread at the idea of leaving the boy behind, she none the less collected Eve and headed in with Ares. The little girl had pouted and protested at the idea of leaving her best friend but when she realised that she would be spending time with her father she soon forgot her sulk. The trio made there way into the palace, Eve perched n broad shoulders while Xena found herself looking back and hoping beyond hope that the boy would be all right.

*********

It was the last chance, the only chance they had left to make a stand. They were too few to fight back directly, the Emperor's troops had seen to that. They were outclassed and out numbered. They had to give the nobility a short, sharp shock. This was the only way, the only thing left. They would make an example of the Emperor, take one of his and destroy it!

Spies had filled the castle for years, those unwilling to fight but ready to help by getting information as the rebels rebuilt. Now one such spy was willing to do more than just listen and get them access to the palace. Watching, they waited for the signal.

On the lawn the pretty young maid approach the small boy playing serenely. Stooping low she seemed to ask him a question to which he nodded before taking her hand. Hand in hand they walked towards the servant's entrance of the palace where rough hands covered the child's mouth and lifted him off his feet. This was their prize; with him they would send a message.

********

"They took the boy. This was found in his chambers this afternoon." The grizzly guard held up the scroll that held the demands of eh rebels.

Octavius sat on his throne, Livia to his right, Germanicus to his left and pondered this development. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that his 'son' wanted to leap from his chair, make a stand and charge out to save his brother. That would be neither wise nor appropriate and the boy knew it, tamping down his own desires. Casting a speculative eye towards his wife who seemed disinterested and quite bored by proceedings, he knew what must be done. As sweet as the little one was, he was no heir. If the throne didn't fall to Germanicus it would be Caligula's. No man could be spared on the saving of a superfluous boy.

"Then they may keep the boy. I will send no man on a rebel's errand. Let it be known that Octavius Caesar does not give into the demands of criminals and thieves. Take this message to the people." The wave of a heavily adorned hand dismissed the guard and any hope of Claudius' rescue or survival.

********

"Aphrodite!" It was a pained cry for help.

The Goddess appeared immediately, drawn by the very desperation in her voice. Having said that Xena could call, she had never expected she would. The warrior was too proud for that yet here she was after that pain filled cry.

"Babe, what's the haps?" Xena was buckling on her maternity armour as the blonde spoke.

"The last of the rebels kidnapped Claudius. They left a ransom note but nobody care! How can they not want to save a child? What sort of mother would let their baby be killed?" Tears of frustration pooled in her eyes but she would not let them fall.

"You can't go into battle Xena, you're getting to close and you're not completely well…"

"You can give me a boost, use your godly powers. I need that and I need you to transport me to just outside the rebel camp." He took a deep breath, "Then I need you to get Mesella and bring her to me. She'd never forgive herself if something happened to her boy." Seeing that Xena was not to be dissuaded Aphrodite could only nod and do as instructive. Without a word to anybody the two were gone.

Ares stood in the doorway, questioning once gain what his wife and sister were up to. Wondering what was so special about Mesella and why the thought of her dredged up a familiar well of doubt.

********

Why did men have to snore so loudly? It wasn't as bad at night, you seemed to be able to prepare yourself for it then, but when they slept in the day it was so incongruous. The two youths lay sleeping in the shade of an old oak, recovering from their night shifts. They had protested that they did not need to sleep at the same time but she had assured them it would be all right. She could do with the peace and quiet.

Sitting on a tree stump in the middle of the clearing, she began to cut away at a small piece of wood with her dagger. Still alert, she was feeling much more relaxed today, almost like sleep had chased the demons away. Naturally she still doubted all that she had heard but she had resolved to confront the other woman and set her straight, to stop running like a frightened child.

A crawling sensation began at the base of her neck, an all too familiar sensation from the last few months. She was prepared when the Goddess of Love appeared as if from nowhere. What she was not prepared for was the look of total melancholy that covered her features. Sad eyes gazed down at her and the soldier knew that something was very wrong.

"Who? The Emperor?"

"Claudius, he's been taken and the Emperor has decreed that nothing will be done." Wood shattered under the pressure of her hand and she clenched hem in rage. "Xena is waiting for you outside the rebel camp, I can take you there." Without preamble she leapt to the Goddesses side.

"Take me!"

********

Even prepared for their imminent arrival, Xena couldn't help the anticipation of seeing the little warrior again. To be on a mission, just the two of them, might help to bring back some of the memories of their shared past. Some good could yet come of this. As she waited she was laid low in the brush on a small rise, looking down over the rebel encampment, planning their liberation of the boy.

On her arrival she had been flooded with relief on seeing the boy healthy and safe in a large cage in the centre of the camp. It was a rough hewn affair, wooden poles lashed together with vines but at least it kept him in one place and she wouldn't have to worry about his whereabouts. The last dregs of the rebellion were a motley crew of old, ill used men and boys full of youthful zeal and inexperience. It should be a piece of cake, that's what she hoped.

Aphrodite deposited Mesella but did not stay; this was something that the duo needed to do together with as little interference as possible. Mesella lay beside the Warrior Princess, feeling oddly peaceful under the circumstances. The smell of the other woman's leathers had a calming effect on her as she, too, scanned the scene.

Without Mesella even realising it the pair fell into an old routine, subtle gestures and few words crafted the plan and unleashed the attack. They waited for dark before making their move. The tension between them from all previous encounters was gone, stripped away by the mission. As Mesella basked in this new but oddly comfortable experience, Xena celebrated on the inside as another facet of Gabrielle was laid bare.

Night fell and the pair stole into the clearing like thieves. The few men standing watch stood no chance against them, each banished into unconsciousness by a strategic and non-lethal blow. Silence reigned as the pair sliced open the cage and Mesella gently lifted Claudius out. A studious and bright boy, he saw but made no sound as he was rescued. The beaming smile on his face was enough to let them know he appreciate their actions.

Unexpectedly Mesella set the boy down and gave his hand to Xena. Puzzled, the taller woman quirked a quizzical brow at her companion. A waved hand encompassed the camp and Xena realised that the soldier was going to put the rebels out of business.

Xena hustled the boy into the woods and began the journey back to the palace, knowing that Mesella would catch up. As warrior and child moved, a lone guard snapped staved and bent swords until no weapons remained. Softly she tied the sleeping men up, more as a show of power than a restraint, and left a quickly scrawled note. They should not try this again.

With that she was gone, ready to join her companions.

********

Catching up with the pair close to the camp, Mesella scooped the child into her arms and swung him onto her back. Without a word the trio pushed on through the dense underbrush, until both women were satisfied that they were sufficiently far away from the enemy to relax.

Finding a small clearing almost totally shielded by trees they began to set up a rudimentary camp. Neither having any supplies they were unprepared for what they saw on the flaw of their proposed camp site. Before them had appeared three bedrolls, a bag or trail rations and Claudius favourite toy. Clearly Aphrodite, though choosing not to interfere had decided to make them a little more comfortable.

"I guess we shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth." Mesella was feeling rather pragmatic as she laid the tired child on one of the furs and wrapped him snuggling. With a kiss on the forehead and a softly whispered word the boy was soon snuggling down and fast asleep.

There was now nothing between the pair, no barrier or safety net to shield them from the others scrutiny. Xena observed her companion as she moved to the pack and began to fish out trail rations for them both. Watching her move, performing the tasks which had been hers in their days of travel the brunette saw another piece of Gabrielle easing into place. Mesella handed the water skin to Xena, but kept a hold of it as the other woman grasped the neck; the gesture forced blue eyes to meet green.

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet." Even as blue eyes lowered in understanding, and acceptance, a jolt of electricity passed from woman to the other as hands brushed.

Retreating to the other side of the tiny space, which still meant that they were too close for comfort, the young captain began to chew doggedly on a strip of dried meat. She tried not to watch the other woman eat, the way her moth moved, how her lips seemed to caress whatever she placed near them, but it was a task to difficult to manage. Eyes downcast, she would flick a glance at the other woman, looking away before being noticed or at least, acknowledged.

Xena made sure not to stare at the other woman as she devoured her food with the same gusto that she always had. She could feel the eyes on her and was pleased that the younger woman now seemed to find her captivating.

They didn't talk as night moved into morning. Deciding that the clearing would be safe enough with Aphrodite watching, and alerting them to any oncoming danger, the pair settled onto their furs, Xena only feet from Mesella, separated only by one sleeping boy.

********

The rest of the journey home had been uneventful, taking only a further day and night on foot. Mesella had separated from the Warrior Princess and the child as soon as they arrived at the palace, knowing that she must answer to the Emperor for her recent rash and uncharacteristic behaviour. She hadn't wanted to leave the child but was assured by Xena that he would not leave her sight and, if she was sure of nothing else, she was certain that the taller woman would be true to her word.

Inside the opulent throne room she explained that Aphrodite had come to her and explained Claudius' plight and she had felt compelled to save a royal prince. Neither she nor Octavius were under any illusion that the other truly knew her motive for saving the boy. The Emperor had been pleased when his Captain took an interest in his sons and the small boy seemed to lend her an air of calm that she had previously been lacking. Once assured that the border was secure, though he was not certain that there ever really had been a problem, he dismissed her without chastisement.

Without looking towards his two companions he knew what he would find. Germanicus would be smiling like a loon. The youth would be out of this room as soon as possible and seeking out his baby brother. He would make a fine ruler one day, he so cared about the people. On his other side he could almost feel Livia vibrating with anger. He was under no illusion, he knew that she had wished the boy dead so that his underdeveloped imperfection would be ended and her reputation repaired. In the back of his mind he could not help but wonder if she had pointed certain parties in Claudius' direction, after all, why else choose him?

Sitting up straighter in his throne he put those thoughts aside for another time as he motioned in the next noble to wish an audience with his ruler.

********

The dreams that plagued her that night were too vivid, too alive, but her brain refused to set her free. Inside her mind she could see herself, two of herself! One image was her, Mesella, dressed in her white imperial armour and the other was her, Gabrielle. The other blond was dressed in a leather halter and skirt in a dark brown with twin Sais in her boots. She was muscular and looked more than a little savage.

"She was right, wasn't she?"

"Yes." It was a simple reply. "Once we were Gabrielle and now we are Mesella. Only time will tell if we will turn back."

"I don't remember anything." Desperation tinged her voice.

"You may never, only time will tell." There was a quiet serenity to the words. "Would you like to?"

As if the words had conjured it a vision appeared between them, a ghost in leather armour and crowned by a mane of dark hair. Looking at the image, she could see through it into the face of the other. The look on Gabrielle's face was pure adoration, a deep love and devotion that she had never known, but seen directed at her in the face of Lepida.

"If you love her so, why did you come here? Die here?"

"A good question; we never died, I have just been sleeping. I left because she and I were dieing together, we needed to be separate, to think. I never thought that it would be such a long distance."

"Tell me about… me?"

"I can't do that; you will know when you're ready. You may never remember, your lives may continue separate paths. Allow them to come as they will, do not as her questions." To punctuate her words the ethereal warrior vanished. Turning Gabrielle began to leave, to walk into nothingness and fade away.

"Will you come again?" It was shouted into the echoing space.

"We will never meet again."


	16. Chapter 16

Aphrodite stormed through the ruined halls of Olympus, left untouched since the Twilight, growing more frustrated as her search proved fruitless. Since Xena and Mesella left to rescue the child she had been on her own hunt; looking for answers. Starting in Athene's apartments she had found nothing but the usual accoutrements of godly life. Systematically, working from suit to suit, she had eliminated her kin one by one as the god who enchanted Gabrielle. Now, days later she was left with a steaming pile of nothing.

Sullenly she threw herself into the crumbling throne that sat at the centre of the great hall. Wriggling into a more comfortable position she felt something digging into her back. Turning at the waist, she expected to find a piece of rubble lodged into the join where seat met back but there was nothing. Standing up she bent and ran her hands over the area, once again finding the jutting irregularity in the carving. Concentrating hard, she noticed an almost imperceptible ripple in the air as her hands passed over it.

"Sneaky, sis, real sneaky." Muttering to herself she extended her powers and thrust her hand through the magical barrier. Grasping hold of the concealed object she pulled hard, dislodging it and breaking the illusion.

With the spell broken it was easy to see the shallow recess carved into the chairs back, not quite big enough for the box that it had contained. Perching on the edge of the chair the blond goddess turned over the square box she now held in her hand. It was a simple object, made from pine and brass, giving no indication that it contained anything important enough for a god to hide. Gesturing towards a nearby table, which glided towards her across the floor and positioned itself before her, she placed the box on its surface.

"OK, Dite, concentrate. Who knows what booby-traps Athene put on this." With a look of serious concentration she flexed her fingers and carefully opened the lock. With a snick it came loose, the lid popping open just enough to reveal a crack of white. Sliding a manicured finger into the gap, she pulled open the lid revealing a large stack of parchment bound together with a gold ribbon.

"What have we here?" Picking up the stack she untied the bind and spread them across the alabaster surface. Picking one of the folded squares at random she unfolded it and began to read;

My Dearest Athene,

I can not tell you what our time together means to me. Since I was a child I have dreamed of being your champion, being your lover is more than I ever hoped for. I know that our time is fleeting, but I take what you can offer readily. Although you can read my thoughts, I wanted you to have something more tangible, a piece of me...

"Oh, Thene!" She had known, they all had, that Athene shared a more personal relationship with her chosen than most gods. None of them had realised just how deep that relationship was. "Some Goddess of Love I am!" Turning to another letter she realised that this parchment seemed newer, written in a different hand.

My beloved Ilainus you are gone, slain by the hand of she who would destroy us all. I held you in my arms as you died, felt you slip away and could do nothing. I, the goddess with dominion over that and I could do nothing to save you.

Perhaps I should have protected you, kept you away from the fighting but you would have resented that. So would I. I miss you; I know you can hear my thoughts from Elysium so you know that. I do love you, as much as any immortal can love. I wish that we could be together when this is ll over but I do not know where I will find my end. You see, I know I will join you in death; Xena is nothing if not determined.

If I die, I will make sure that I take from her that which she has taken from me, something that will hurt her far more than loosing her life: losing her soul. I never thought gods had a soul till I met you Ilainus and found the other part of mine. Maybe I will see you on the other side.

Aphrodite felt a fat tear trail down her cheek and watched as it splashed onto the parchment, smudging ink where it fell. The sometimes flighty and always upbeat blonde goddess had never really understood her older sister, not until today. Athene had always been an enigma to her, cool and aloof, all wisdom and logic with the exclusion of emotion, or so it had seemed. How wrong had she been; it seemed her sister had managed to find and cultivate love without her sibling even knowing.

"You knew what you were going to do all along, didn't you, big sister?" Riffling trough letters from Ilainus and ones written to her after death, she saw when things changed for her sister. "That day in Amphipolis, it stopped being about the Twilight for you." Aphrodite's voice was soft as she realised what they had all died for. "They all died for your revenge; Artemis, Poseidon, my sweet Hephaestus and I can't even hate you for it. I might have done the same in your place."

Carefully she gathered the letters back together, securing them with the ribbon before placing them back into the box. Putting the box into its shallow alcove she cast a quick ward over it, leaving things as she had found them. Although she had not found any trace of the spell that separated warrior and bard she now had confirmation that it had been her oldest sister.

"You wouldn't leave them with no way out, would you Thene? Even at your worst you had more class than that." Now the trick was could the Goddess of Love figure out what that was.

*******

My wife goes gallivanting across the countryside with some warrior she doesn't know, my sister vanishes and I'm left in the dark! Ares let out a growl as he contemplated the situation. Something was definitely going on between his wife and his sister and he couldn't quite put his finger on it which irked him still further.

He was further disquieted by the captain of the guard, something about the woman teased at the back of his mind. He felt that he should know her but couldn't place the reason why. Again, things came back to his sibling and he couldn't help but wonder if his sister knew more than she was willing to share with him. Her sudden and unexplained departure several days ago had not been out of character for the ditzy blond, that it coincided with the rescue of the young prince was suspicious, however.

Tearing into his suit, he was startled to find the warrior princess seated at the window with Eve in her arms. The two blue eyed brunettes turned to look at him, one curious and the other excited. Eve clambered off of her mother's lap and was wrapped around her father's knees in a flash. Patting her curly head he met his wife's eyes and couldn't miss the question there. Kneeling to be eye level with his child, he clasped her tiny hands.

"Evie, why don't you o and visit with Claudius and I will read you a bedtime story tonight." With a happy whoop the girl kissed him sloppily on the cheek before dashing out of the room. And then here were two.

"Ares, would you like to tell me why our dau...why Eve is acting like she hasn't seen you in days?" She just couldn't bring herself to say 'our daughter' knowing that Gabrielle was so close. Gabrielle; who had kept them safe during her pregnancy and after. Gabrielle; whom she had hoped, so long ago, would be Eve's other mother.

"Xena, I've been busy, you know that. Just because you choose to go running around the countryside doesn't mean that my business grinds to a halt." As soon as the words left his lips he knew it wasn't the way to go.

"So you would rather I let an innocent boy die?" The words were cool an utterly calm, frighteningly so.

"You know what I mean."

"Oh, I know Ares. Seems to me that the further I get in this pregnancy the more you think I am going to demure and be the 'little wife'. Seems like you don't really know me at all." Standing up, she walked until she was standing toe-to-toe with him. "We've been here almost three moons and I have barely seen you, Eve has barely seen you. You tell me you're busy, that you have pressing matters to deal with, but refuse to share them with me... I don't think I know who you are anymore!"

"Everything's my fault? Get off that high horse before you fall off it, Warrior Princess! You haven't exactly been available yourself, have you? You're always off conspiring with my sister or that soldier...should I be jealous?" And there was the crux of the matter, he was jealous.

"I don't know, should you?" When had they become a pair of bickering children?

"I can't do this, not now; I'll come back when you're ready to listen to me." Turning on his heals he thundered out of the room, the door slamming behind him with a resounding crash.

"Way to go, Warrior Princess!" Tiredly she moved back to her seat and stared blindly out of the window. "Why did I have to pick a fight with him?"

On her journey back to the palace with Mesella she had realised that, as much as still loved Gabrielle and liked the guard captain, she could not leave her husband of the last four years for that. There just wasn't enough of her soulmate there to justify that. Or so she had thought, until she saw Ares and Eve's reaction. After spending o many days with the doting Mesella and the boy who was not hers, the fact that her husband seemed to have lost interest in her child was disturbing.

"Little one," she patted her swollen stomach, now seven moons along, "I hope that you're not the reason your father is behaving this way." Yet a part of her knew that it was and she shuddered.

*******

Stalking around his sister's room, Ares was not surprised when he could find no sign of her, just like he hadn't found her in any of the other places he looked. That only left one possibility. Concentrating hard, he excised his powers and transported himself to Olympus. When the Twilight had first occurred, he had been convinced that he would become mortal when the other gods were destroyed. This was a notion that Athene had cultivated, it was also untrue. Like his blond sister, Ares still retained many of his godly gifts. Unlike his sister he had chosen not over use them, knowing that Xena detested the reminder of who he had been. Today, the Warrior Princesses worries were not the top of his list of priorities.

Standing in the centre of what was the main hall he noted the accumulation of dust ad debris that had mounted in the six years since the last battle. He also took note of the obvious disturbance in the dirt where his sister had walked not too long ago. Satisfied that she was somewhere in the mountain he began to track her down. Treading carefully through the rubble, not wanting to alert her of his presence too soon, he made his way to the apartment that the Goddess of Love had shared with her husband.

Nearing the door which stood ajar, he paused before entering as he heard a voice from within. Listening intently to his sister's monologue, he was very pleased with his decision to stay quiet. What he heard made him less happy; in fact, it made him very, very angry.

"Think, Aphrodite, if meting Xena didn't snap her out of it what will? Come on Gabrielle, give me a clue! Show me how to get Mesella to wake up!" Peering through the crack, Ares saw her rubbing at her temples, obviously at a loss.

So, the annoying blond is back! Damn it, I knew that little bitch was familiar! Walking back the way he came he found himself back in the main room. It explains everything, really, especially why Xena is pushing me away, she knows! Running his hand across his beard he began to plot. His days as God of War may be over, but he was still that man and he fought for what was his. You won't take her away from me this time, Blondie, not this time!

Then he was gone.

*******

Agrippina watched as her son took perverse pleasure in tearing the legs off of a small, grey, mouse. He was fascinated by the way that the creature writhed and squealed as limb after limb was removed. He didn't kill it outright, didn't rip off the legs all at once. He was a far more patient little boy than that, just like his mother. He would remove one leg and then watch as the animal learned how to drag itself around and then he would remove another. Sadistic? Maybe but h had a thing that most children his age lacked, rive and determination. He would make a fine Emperor one day, if she had her way. Already the wheels were in motion.

"Gaius, come here." Stormy eyes turned to glare balefully at her.

"Don't call me that, mother," the word was all but a sneer, "I am Caligula!"

"I am sorry, Caligula." At hearing his chosen name, he acquiesced to her wishes and came to stand before her. Most children would have forgotten about the rodent but not her son, she could tell he was still observing its death throes. "Caligula, we will be leaving this palace soon only to return when you become emperor. Are you prepared for hat my son?"

"Don't be ridiculous, mother, I will be the next great emperor, with Drusilla by my side as my queen!" He was so adamant that she was not sure how she would make him change his mind. The child's eerie obsession with his little sister did trouble his parent but she was sure he would grow out of it.

A cough in the doorway drew her attention away from her son. Turning to glimpse the dark figure in the archway she knew what she had to do. Resting a hand on a thin shoulder she met his eyes, hoping to impart the importance of her next words.

"Caligula, you need to go and find your sisters, stay with them until I fetch you. Remember, you may tell nobody what you know or who you have seen here." He nodded solemnly before dashing to meet up with the girls.

"Are you sure that the boy should know so much?" The dark figure took a seat beside her.

"Caligula is a good boy, he knows what to do!" Agrippina couldn't help but feel a little defensive; she knew that she was only tolerated in the palace. She and her family were considered to be little more than peasants to the royal family. Only her son kept them in the Emperor's good graces, Caligula was third in line for the throne.

"Everything is in place. You know that this will be a long process?"

"I know that, War God, my child isn't ready for power yet!" Did he think her a fool?

"Quite," Ares studied the driven young woman and couldn't help but admire her fire. "The senate will never allow Claudius to take power, I have seen to that. I had hoped that the boy would be completely eliminated but that plan hit a snag. No matter, Caligula is now second in line to the throne."

"Will Germanicus take power?" Shrewd, very shrewd.

"Yes, we do not want to raise too many suspicions after his father's death. He will take control and then die in battle, leaving the throne empty for your teenaged son."

"Teenaged?" It would be sooner than she had expected.

"It's a long plan but not too long. Go home, Agrippina, and forget about all of this. Just remember, your son will owe me a debt when he is the most powerful man in the world and I will collect."

"We understand Ares." He was already gone, vanished as gods are want to do.

*******

His business at the palace concluded at long last, Ares was at liberty to focus on his own problem. Today had not been the best day to weave the last threads of his plan, not after finding out about Gabrielle but it was done. Caligula would be a fine, albeit unpredictable, ruler and allied wholly to Ares. Just because he didn't play the role of War God anymore, didn't mean that he wouldn't willingly accept tribute. When Agrippina had approached him with her request, how could he say no?

What to do with you, Gabby? What do I do with you...?


	17. Chapter 17

What are you going to do now, Mesella? The thought had been plaguing her ever since her return to the palace and the dream. The dream, more than anything, had finally convinced her to accept the truth; now she just needed to figure out what to do about it. Sitting on an out of the way section of the parapet, she dangled her feet into the open air and took in the view of the city. Rome was spectacular, laid sprawling below her and not for the first time she felt proud to be a part of it. Would Gabrielle feel that way? Something at the back of her mind told her that she wouldn't.

Suddenly her vision filled with crosses and snow, almost causing her to loose her perch. Shaking her head to clear it, she once again found herself staring down at Rome, only it seemed a lot less glossy now. A memory; that was a memory! She was stunned at the realisation, too much too ask tat it be a happy one, huh? Even so, it was oddly reassuring to have something of this illusive past, at last.

Xena had been there, in that vision, lying beside her. They had been together at the end and, to Mesella, seemed strangely happy. I don't think I've ever been that serene; what must that be like? Picking up the roughly hewn wooden pipe that sat beside her she brought it to her lips and began to play softly. Not a skilled musician she only played for her pleasure, much to the displeasure of anybody listening.

Focused on her playing, she didn't immediately hear the footsteps coming from behind her. When they did register she discounted them; they were the steps of a soldier and one of her men. She carried on playing. The marching man moved passed her and she heard him disappear into the building. Once again alone, she let loose, playing her heart out. This time, when the figure returned, appear from thin air she had no idea until a long shadow fell across her seated form. Turning sharply she came face to face with the snarling God of War.

"What...?" Before the words were even out of her mouth she saw the glint of steel as he raised his sword.

Reaching up to block the blow, her flute was knocked from her hand to go flying over the wall and into the brush that lined the building. Unbalanced by the force of the fist blow she was unprepared when a dagger appeared in his hand. With a single thrust the dagger was up to its hilt in her abdomen. Looking down at the bloody hand that still clutched the weapon, her eyes slowly travelled back up o the bearded face.

"Why?" It was little more than a wheeze.

"She's mine now, just like she always was and I can't let you ruin that!" Releasing the dagger he watched her sag and fall to follow her flute. Looking down over the wall he saw her disappear among the undergrowth far below. "You loose Blondie, no hard feelings." Wiping his hands on a scrap of cloth that he had in his belt he made his was back towards his chamber and his wife.

??????

Pain sliced through her like a knife, making her double over in agony. One hand flew to her swollen abdomen, feeling her muscles flutter and contract through the thin material of her dress. Hoping beyond hope that it was just another twinge or false alarm, she stood tall and tried to carry on down the hall. Getting no further than a few steps closer to Aphrodite's chamber she collapsed to the floor. Agony lanced through her again and again and she knew, with mounting dread, what was happening.

"No, no, no, no..." Unable to get up, the Warrior Princess felt helpless to stop the tears from coursing down her face. "It's too soon!"

Spasm after spasm rippled through her at irregular intervals, leaving her unable to prepare for their arrival. That was how the Goddess of Love found her, prone and writhing on the floor, barely conscious. When the brunette had not turned up for their meeting more than an hour ago she had felt compelled to go in search of her and felt very glad that she had on finding her. Without a second thought she transported them both to her sleeping room in a shower of pink hearts.

"Xena, Xena wake up! Come on, babe, we need to give this baby a fighting chance!" Lightly, she patted the pain ravaged face, getting no response.

Leaving the woman in the throes of premature labour, she collected the water pitcher from the corner and moistened a cloth. Coming back to the bed she used the cold compress on her flushed skin, pleased to see blue eyes flutter open. Blinking sluggishly those eyes struggled to focus on the blond woman.

"Gabrielle?" Confusion was clear in her slurred speech.

"No, babe, not Gabrielle, it's me Aphrodite!" She continued to stroke the damp forehead tenderly.

"Aphrodite..." recognition, "I'm in labour."

"I know, babe." Staring into strained blue eyes she felt compelled to ask, "Was it like this before?" Xena, having been pregnant twice before would surely be able to make a judgement on this.

"No, not like this," the pain was coming more regularly now and she panted through it. "It's never been this bad before; I practically had Solan and Eve on the move!"

"Maybe that's because it's early?" Two moons early, but neither woman wanted to voice that fact.

"You could be right, Dite," a particularly bad contraction made her bite off her words with a scream. "Do you think the baby will be all right?" So unlike the warrior to be so unsure, her voice so very plaintiff. Before the goddess could offer ay words of reassurance she was interrupted by her door flying open.

"Aphrodite, I demand..." Bellowing suddenly ground to a halt as her brother realised who was on the bed. "What's going on?" He rushed to her side and clasped her hand.

"I'm having the baby!"

"Isn't it too soon?" Surely mortal women took nine moons to have a baby not seven?

"Yes!" Now it was a hiss and not a terribly happy one.

"It'll be fine, my love. Our baby will be healthy, after it'll be half god, so try not to worry." Too many people seemed to be forgetting that eh was still a god, albeit not as powerful as he had been, perhaps I should start reminding people!

Aphrodite watched her brother and his wife interact and couldn't help but note that her brother was behaving strangely. Over the last six years she had noticed him mellow and change, becoming a far better man than he ever was. However, since the couple arrived in Rome she had noticed him changing back, being far more the Ares that she had grown up with and it was not something she had ever hoped to see. Even though he appeared to be focused on his partner, she could tell that some part of him, a big part was elsewhere.

Something else was tugging at the edges of the goddess's mind, a feeling that she should be elsewhere but she didn't know why. Pushing it down as simply her growing paranoia over her brother, she returned to her friend's side, casting furtive glances at her brother as she did so.

??????

"We're gonna g...g...get in tro...tro...trouble!" Claudius knew he shouldn't be following the younger child through the hole in the wall, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. Something about the small girl always made him feel safe and adventurous although he still felt the need to voice caution.

"We'll only get in trouble if we get caught, Claude, and I haven't seen mommy or Mesella since lunchtime." Two candle-marks after that meal Eve felt sure that her idea could work.

Satisfied that he had tried to make her see reason and convinced that she would need his help, he wasn't strong but he was smart, the little boy followed his dark haired companion. In all of his ten years he had never ventured out of the formal gardens and into the kitchen garden. To his wide, blue eyes, it was a land of wonder not the sterile overly manicured trees and lawns he was used to. Not for the first time he wondered how Eve managed to find all of these fun, and sometimes hidden, places.

"Eve, are you s...s...sure we can g...get out this w...way?" Picking up his pace he hurried to keep up with her.

"Of course I am; I saw it when mommy took me out for a ride a few weeks ago." Well, if she said she saw it that was good enough for him.

Stealthily the two small children skirted the edges of the garden, staying out of sight until they reached the far wall. The back wall of the garden was covered in ivy and a large bush seemed to grow out of the wall. Grasping the small hand of the boy behind her Eve plunged into the foliage dragging him with her. Pushing aside the small branches of the bush they made steady progress forward until they hit the wall.

"Um, Eve?" There was only a wall in front of them.

"Claude, feel along the wall that way and I'll feel this way." Both children began to feel along until Eve heard a muted 'huff' and went to investigate. What she found was Claudius lying on the ground outside the palace after having fallen through the small hole in the wall.

"See, I told you there was a hole in the wall!" Carefully she pulled the fragile older boy to his feet. "We need to stay out of sight. If you get taken again mommy will be really mad!" Acting even as she spoke the children stuck to the wall and disappeared into the dense thicket that surrounded the brick.

"M...M...Messy would be really m...mad too." He really didn't like to disappoint his protector. He loved her too much.

Acting like two bold explorers they crept through the underbrush that reached well above both their head. They would occasionally scare themselves by hearing noises that weren't there and going to investigate. They had been at this for almost a candle mark when they heard something rustling through the leaves. Quickly Eve scampered to see what it was and soon came back to Claudius with a roughly made flute in her hands.

"Look what I found. The boy examined it closely and a look of confusion spread across his face.

"T...That's M...M...Messy's flute!" He continued to look puzzled, "and w...where you went isn't w...where I heard the n...noise." He pointed to where the noise had come from. "It was over t...there."

Determinedly he started to move in he direction that he had indicated, extremely concerned that they had found his guardian's instrument. The greenery was so thick in this area that he failed to notice the leg that lay in his path until he fell over it and landed, gracelessly, across a muscular body. Raising his blond head he couldn't help but let out a yelp as he came face to face with his hero. Hearing his cry, Eve was instantly at his side.

"Oh no!" The little girl was horrified by what she saw; there laid Mesella, a dagger sticking out of her side and blood covering her stomach and chest. Her fair head was lodged between two jagged rocks and blood also covered her hair, Eve guessed that she must have hit her head.

"S...she's really hurt, Eve. Somebody hurt her!" He had tears running down his cheeks as he pushed the encrusted hair off her forehead and took in her almost deathly pale complexion. Leaning down, he touched her neck with two fingers.

""What are you doing?" Uncharacteristically Eve's voice was feather soft.

"If I can f...feel a bump against m...my f...fingers then s...she's alive." He was obviously concentrating hard.

"How do you know that?" She was in awe of the older boys talents.

"S...she taught me." There, he had felt the bumping on his fingers a few times but they were really far apart and he knew that wasn't good. "Eve, c...can you c...call Aphrodite?"

"What do you men?"

"J...just c...call out for her and m...maybe she'll c...come." All of his focus was for his favourite person.

"Call Aunty Dite, I can do that!" Sucking in a huge lungful of breath she let loose with the loudest "Aphrodite" possible and just hoped it would be enough.

??????

Aphrodite's head jerked up and turned in the direction of the window, the woman in labour on the bed all but forgotten. What was that? Concentrating hard she could feel Eve and the anguish coming off of the child in waves and suddenly she knew what the tugging feeling had been. She knew that Mesella was hurt and need her and she had a sneaking suspicion that her brother knew something about it. I can't leave Ares alone with Xena; I've got a bad feeling about all of this...Why isn't she calling for her father?

"Ares, Eve's in trouble." The large bearded man seemed unconcerned, not even taking his eyes away from his wife's stomach. "Ares, your daughter needs you now!" Her sharp words seemed to cut through his concentration at last

"How do you know that? I can't sense anything." Not what she was hoping to hear and not a terribly reassuring sign of his dedication to parenthood.

"She called out to me, I don't know why." Reaching out she found the child's location and knew what to do. "She managed to get out of the palace and now she's lost in town and very scared. You need to go and find her!" That should get him away for a while.

"You go; I want to stay with Xena." The warrior in question had watched all this in silence, save for the occasional grunt of pain. Like the goddess she was troubled by her husband's lack of control for their oldest child.

"Ares, go and find Evie, Aphrodite is more capable of delivering this baby that you." Noting a pleading look in the blonde's eye she continued. "Don't you dare come back until you've found my little girl!"

"Fine!" Dejectedly he left in search of the little girl. His petulance and lack of interest had Xena focused on something other than the pain f labour and for that small mercy she was grateful.

"Is Eve really lost?"

"No but she is outside the palace. She called to me and I can feel incredible pain from out there." Seeing the panic in blue eyes she was quick to reassure, "Not Eve's pain. I need to fetch her; will you be able to manage while I pop in and out?"

"Go, quickly, I'll be fine for a few minutes." Before leaving the goddess checked the warrior's readiness.

"You'll keep; you're only about half way there, babe. I'll be right back!" With that she was gone.

An instant later she appeared beside the dense thicket, confused when at a glance she could not see the child. "Eve? Eve, where are you?" It was a low whisper but one that carried.

"In here, Aunty Dite, please hurry!" The usually exuberant voice was clearly terrified.

Picking her way through the shrub she lowered herself until she was crawling through the greenery towards the child. Moments passed before she came upon the little girl and what she saw froze her to the spot. Eve sat, knees pulled close to her chest rocking back and forth as she stared at the other two people in the tiny space. Claudius was wrapped around a prone adult form and as she drew closer she saw that it was Mesella. What spurred her to action was the sight of the dagger that still protruded from her abdomen.

"Kids, everything is going to be ok. Eve, go over beside Claudius and Mesella." Crawling closer herself, she reached out and touched the small warrior. "This might feel a bit weird, but we'll be inside really soon." Stretching her powers outwards she concentrated and transported them all to her chamber.

They materialised during a break between contraction and Xena snapped her head in their direction and was stunned. Eve ran to her mother's side and climbed onto the bed beside her head, cuddling close to her mother and crying. Reaching up her hand the Warrior Princess soothed her first born.

"Hush Evie, everything will be alright." She hoped.

"Mesella's really hurt, mommy." She sniffled and felt another quaking tremor rumble through her mother body. "Whatsa matter with you mommy?" Full on hysterics were looming.

"Shush, Evie, I'm just having the baby, that's all. You have nothing to worry about." She continued to sooth her child even as she watched Aphrodite make a second bed appear and place the injured warrior onto it. The small boy at her side did his best to help. Blue eyes landed on the dagger and narrowed to slits.

"I know that dagger...I gave it to him last Solstice." God damn you Ares!

"I was afraid of that. She's hurt pretty bad, babe. I can do a little healing but I don't have the powers to completely heal her anymore." Seeing the incredulous look in her friend's eyes she rushed to reassure. "Since I lost that particular power I've taken a lot more interest in the healing that goes on in my temples. I've learned a lot, trust me." And Xena found that she did.

??????

Who am I? Through the haze of pain she could not be sure. Memories started to blur together, whirling around and around in her mind like a tempest. Blending with the pulsating fire running through her body it proved to be entirely disorientating until she found herself falling into her own unconscious. Images slowed in their passing, allowing her to understand more clearly and finally to see...

Two small children stood beside a stream, one tall and dark, the other smaller and fair. The dark girl skimmed a flat rock over the surface, making it jump twice before turning to her sister.

"C'mon Gabby, it's your turn!"

"You know I can't do it Lila! Stop trying to make me." She tried to be patient with her younger sister but Lila didn't make it easy.

Gabby had never been a very skilled child when it came to physical activities. She could never run as fast as the other village children, or throw as hard, or climb the same trees (well at least not without falling out) and she was scared of the horses since one had taken a swipe at her; but she could imagine. Her imagination was better than anybody else's and she loved to regale her friends with stories and in her stories she could be the best.

"Well you could at least try!"

##################

"Come on Gabrielle, try it on, please!"

"Mother, I don't want to go to the dance, why have I got to try a dress on?" Why couldn't people just leave her to her own devices?

"Sometimes it isn't about what you do or don't want, Gabrielle. We are going to the harvest festival as a family and you need to look presentable." Her eyes bored into her stubborn twelve year old.

"Alright mother." Green eyes looked dejectedly at the sheaf of peach material that her mother held out, she could clearly hear her sister sniggering from the other room as she was chastised yet again. Maybe one day she wouldn't feel like such an outsider.

"Now, you need to hold still while I pin the fabric." Pins were place in strategic locations through the cloth bringing the dress to life. "Hold still!!"

##################

"Hold on Gabrielle! Come back!" The boy's voice receded into the distance as she continued to run, she knew that he would soon catch her but at least she could be alone for a while.

It wasn't that she didn't like Perdicus, she loved him, he had been her best friend since they were small children. It was just...she'd never banked on him becoming her betrothed. She had never though of him as more than a brother and now she was expected to marry him in the not too distant future. That had never been a part of her plan for the future.

For years she had thought that she was too odd for anybody to want her as a wife for their son. She was too bookish, too chatty and far too full of strange ideas to make a good wife. She knew it was true, having heard enough of the old women in the town say it. Seemed that her eccentricities had not put of Perdicus and his family, in fact they had probably encouraged her friend. There was no doubt in her mind that the thing that had swayed his family was the fat parcel of land that came as her dowry. Her family didn't have much but they did have a fairly prosperous farm and several acres of land.

"Maybe I'm just not like the other girls."

######################

"I was never the little girl my parents wanted." Sad green eyes met blue and not for the first time she felt a connection to the steely warrior.

The second her mind turned to images of the Warrior Princess the maelstrom in her mind sped up again. Visions of herself in a blue blouse and brown skirt morphed into a brown two piece, then she was in green that seemed to get smaller and smaller as time progressed. Her hair grew, changed colour and then ended up short. They fought with despots, witches, warlords, kings and gods, by the end Gabrielle looking more like a warrior than a village girl.

Moving through time, day after day, year after year flashed across her mind until she found herself standing on a battlefield, the dead body of a blonde soldier at her feet. In that instant all became clear. She felt the moment when Mesella and Gabrielle became one, the latter pushed aside for the former. The memories merged and compartmentalised, leaving her with complete clarity.

She was Gabrielle, Bard of Potadeia, Amazon Queen, Warrior and partner to the formidable Warrior Princess. Now all she had to do was wake up!


	18. Chapter 18

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. The rhythm of her breath gave the other woman something to focus on beyond her own pain. Watching Gabrielle’s shallow but steady breaths gave Xena a sense of peace even as contractions tore through her body. The baby was coming and then she would be able to tend to the battered blond.

Eve sat on the pillow beside her mother’s head, gently stroking through dark, damp tresses. She wanted to help her mother through the birth but more than that she needed to feel safe. Anchored. Touching her mother gave that to her, even though wide blue eyes kept drifting to another pallet where her best friend sat in a pose that mirrored her own. All the while she could hear the measured in and out of her mother’s breathing.

You can’t die, Messy, you’re all I have! It was true and the small boy knew it; as much as his elder brother might love him the only one brave enough to fight for him was laying before him. Perched on the edge of her makeshift bed he ran nervous fingers through short hair, deftly avoiding the bloody patches. He was sure that he had felt her stir several times, lending him hope that she would wake. Come on Messy, wake up! There’s going to be a baby to see! And still her breath came, slowly, surely, in and out.

“Ok Xena, it won’t be long now, you’re nearly ready to push!” Aphrodite sounded a lot more confident than she felt; standing between her friends’ splayed legs. As a goddess she had impregnated women but this was something completely different; not to mention the beaten body of the soldier beside them was way distracting! “Don’t push until I say. Just keep breathing; in, out, in, out…”

********

Lying with her newborn son in her arms and Gabrielle resting peacefully beside her, Xena could almost imagine this was her life; that all was well; that her family’s life had not been turned upside down in the space of a few short candle-marks. Feeling the tiny infant begin to fuss she cooed softly to him, careful not to wake the other two children who lay sleeping together at the foot of the bed, curled up like puppies. Glancing towards them she saw that they were peacefully resting.

Xena turned her attention to the woman who lay sleeping beside her. Now that her inactivity was down to Morpheus’ healing touch, and not a coma, she was already looking a little better. The colour had returned to her cheeks, replacing the deathly pallor which had taken residence there. Tracing blue eyes over the angry cuts and bruises that littered that beloved face, she could barely contain her rage. After Gabrielle had regained consciousness a lot of things in the room, and in Xena’s life, had instantly changed.

Sensing that the baby was growing hungry, Xena bared her breast and felt him eagerly attach his lips to her nipple. As he feasted she allowed her mind to drift to the life changing events that had filled the room only candle marks before…

#

“I can see the head Xena, just one more big push and you’ll be home free!” Seeing the baby crown had fuelled Aphrodite with confidence and buoyed her spirits. A derisive snot burst from the Warrior Princess in response.

Sweat was beaded on her upper lip and rivulets trailed down from her hairline. Pushing hard she felt the baby’s head move through her birth canal and braced herself for the final push. Gritting her teeth and casting a reassuring look towards her daughter, Xena bore down and felt the baby break free from her body.

Aphrodite suppressed her desire to make a very loud ‘EEEWWW’ of disgust as she held the mucus covered child, quickly cutting the chord. Surreptitiously, unsure how well it would go over with the dark haired woman, she magically cleaned the child up. Bringing the now clean baby to her lips for a kiss she realised that he wasn’t breathing! Eyes wide she tried not to panic as she turned horrified eyes to the woman lying before her.

“He’s not breathing!” Xena’s joy upon hearing she had a son was tempered by the news.

“Dite, take him by the ankles and hold him upside down.” She watched as the Goddess did as she bid. “Now very lightly slap his butt, it should stimulate his breathing.” The goddess did as instructed while Xena eased herself up, her strength already returning. Now seated against the headboard she placed a reassuring arm around Eve, waiting and hoping that her advice would work.

As a well manicured hand connected with the small, pink buttocks a wail tore through the room. The tiny boy, indignant at being held upside down, made his displeasure known. His cry tore through the room, drawing Claudius’ attention away from his vigil. Moving off of the pallet and over to the bed he reached out a fragile hand and touched the fine cap of dark hair on the babies head. He stood, fascinated, as the small boy was placed into his mother’s arms for the first time.

Green eyes snapped open as the scream tore through the room. Blinking dazedly she attempted to focus on her surroundings, the pain racing through her making it a near impossible task. Vaguely aware of the distant sound of voices she strained to make out the words, even as she took an inventory of her injuries. Everything ached and throbbed, her stomach seeming to have its own sick pulse making her nauseas. Come on Gabrielle, you need to work out where you are; even though her thoughts were muzzy from the sensations assaulting her, she could at least hold on to the fact that, for the first time in a long time, she knew who she was. Now she just needed to figure out where.

Already feeling sick, the young warrior knew that she must turn her head and see who shared the room with her, damn the consequences. If nothing else, the long years spent in the guise of Mesella had honed her skills to a point where they could not be ignored. Painstakingly she rotated her neck, slowly bringing her cheek into contact with the rough surface beneath her head. As her stomach roiled in protest she squeezed her eyes closed and nearly lost the contents of her stomach as colours burst behind her eyelids. A pained whimper escaped her lips.

Blue eyes snapped away from the small child laying, cradled, in her arms to fix on the prone figure lying across the room. Instantly locking with the glassy gaze of the woman she had loved for so long and thought lost to her, her face broke into a smile which only grew wider as it was returned on trembling lips. Seeing a recognition in those stormy orbs that had not been there before, the warrior princess tried not to get her hopes up as she passed the tiny infant to a stunned Aphrodite, who kept switching her gaze from one woman to the other. 

Carefully easing off of the bed she approached the blond. Looking down at the small figure she tenderly ran her hand down a clammy cheek, coming to rest along her jaw. Behind her Eve and Claudius looked on, both knowing that something special was happening in front of them yet not sure what it was.

“Hey.” Xena’s words were whispered, almost as though she feared that anything more than that would shatter the moment.

“Xena,” rough but understandable words were forced from a too dry throat, “I remember.”

“Gabrielle?” A sob filled the proud warrior’s voice as she pressed a soft kiss to the bard’s forehead.

“Yeah.” 

Claudius had been watching the adults reunion with avid interest, eyes following their every move. Eve, on the other hand, though relieved that her playmate was alright; was transfixed by her new brother. Realising that nobody was holding him back, the small boy could no longer stop himself from approaching his hero. On hearing the soldier answer to this new name he felt a creeping sense of dread thread its way up his spine. He couldn’t lose Mesella; he just couldn’t! He soon found himself standing close to the tall brunette, his face on a level with his hero.

“Claudius.” Sensing the boy’s uncertainty she feebly reached out, backs of her fingers touching a downy cheek.

“You remember me?” Fat tears rolled down his face and over her hand.

“Of course I do, you’re my boy,” and both of them knew, then and there, that was the truth.

Xena stepped aside to allow the child to throw his arms around his protector and hug her tightly. A wince of pain flashed across the pale face but Gabrielle held back the yelp of pain this touch caused, knowing that the boy needed this. Looking at the taller woman over the child’s shoulder she knew that she was home.

#

Aphrodite had helped to move the injured woman onto the larger and more comfortable bed in the centre of the room, which is where Xena now found herself. Placing the now sated and sleeping infant into the bassinet beside the bed, also provided by the Love Goddess, she tried to reposition the fair head against her shoulder. So intent on not waking the children at her feet, she failed to notice the green eyes watching her intently, until the body against her repositioned itself.

“I was…um.” Sheepishly she trailed off.

“S’ok, I think I needed to move around a little anyway.” Scooting up she reclined against the ornate headboard and watched as Xena mirrored her position. Soon both women sat in a tense silence. Xena was the one to break it long moments later.

“Well this is weird, never thought I’d be the chatty one.”

“I guess I still have a lot of Mesella in here, she’s been running the show for a long time now and,” here she paused, wondering how to say this without hurting the larger woman, “I wasn’t exactly sure who I was even before all this.” She waved her hand vaguely in the air to encompass the whole situation.

“I’m sorry,” the whispered words were thick with remorse.

“Not your fault, Xena. None of this was ever really your fault. We both should have done things differently but in the end it was me who ended it all. I should have opened up, told you how I felt,” a snort of laughter escaped her at that, making her wince in pain as it jarred her still fragile body. “I spent so long trying to get you to open up, I think I just forgot how to.” Seeing her companion about to refute her words she put a finger over full lips to forestall her. “I wasn’t going to come back.”

“Oh.” Really, what else could she say?

“We have a lot to talk about.” Saying that, Gabrielle pushed the covers down to her hips and raised the sleep shirt she had been given in order to get to the bandage around her stomach. Satisfied that no blood had seeped from the carefully placed stitches, she covered herself back up; ashamed that she had used this as a way not to meet the older woman’s eyes. “I am happy that you’re here.”

“Good… that’s good. I’ve missed you more than I thought I could miss anybody.” Unable to resist, she reached out and clasped a calloused hand, rubbing her thumb across the back. She was heartened when the other woman did not pull away. “We will definitely have to talk, about a lot of things; more than I ever realised, apparently. All of that can wait for now, though, it’s enough that you’re alive and finally know who you are.”

“Thank you. I think we need to take things slowly.” Grasping the larger hand more firmly in her own, she forced eye contact. “There is one thing we need to talk about now.”

“I know what he did.” There was no need to ask who the ‘he’ in question was. “I just don’t know why.”

“I bet I do.” The complete conviction in her voice left no room for doubt. “The same reason that he’s been trying to get rid of me from the day I met you; you. Only difference is, this time you’re his not mine.”

“You’re wrong about one thing.”

“Oh?”

“I was never his.”

********

How dare she! How dare she send him away on some fools errand! His wife, his wife, was about to have his child! He had waited a lifetime for this moment and he was damned if his half witted sister was going to rob him of it! Seething he stormed through the halls of the palace, intent on his goal. He had decided not to just appear in the room; even in his current frame of mind he knew it would not go over well with the warrior princess. He was also quite certain that he didn’t want to reveal to her just how much his power had increased during her pregnancy.

He had arrived in the city, franticly trying to find the child and return as quickly as possible. As much as he was frustrated at having to leave at this crucial time, he did care for the tiny copy of his lover. Realising that looking for her the mortal way would take too long, and could ultimately prove fruitless, he had delved into his reserves and used his powers to search her out. She wasn’t there. She hadn’t been there. Aphrodite had lied to him, but why?

The why had quickly solidified in his mind. She had known about Gabrielle all along and had clearly decided that she wanted to get the women back together. Ares had allowed himself a burst of laughter at that, if only she knew that it would never happen. He had seen to that! This led him back to her audacity!

Now, as he rounded the corner to his suite, he had worked up a full head of steam. Suddenly he was thrown back by surge of energy. He didn’t have to see the angry red hearts swirling around him to know here they had come from. Leaping to his feet, he found himself face to face with his glowering sister, hand upraised, ready o strike again.

“I never knew you had it in ya, Dite.” The smug smirk etched across his features bellied his words.

“I know what you did Ares. I won’t let them be hurt again, not by one of us.” Her voice was as cold as he had ever heard it and the God of War actually felt the menace beneath them.

“And exactly what did I do, sister? Gave Xena what she never could?”

“You sound sure of yourself now, brother. How did you feel earlier when you stabbed her? Doesn’t seem like the actions of a confident man to me, sounds more like a coward.” A howl of absolute rage tore through the hallway as she hit the nerve she’d been aiming for; it was quickly followed by a barrage of lightening bolts.

“You bitch! How can you choose that annoying little blond over me?” Every word was a shout.

“Because we’ve hurt them enough already!” It was a plea that she knew he would not understand.

“I haven’t even begun to hurt them yet! I’ll only tell you once, let me have my son. Let Gabrielle keep Xena, I can’t compete with that, I never could, especially not with you on their side but I want my son.” Throwing one last energy bolt at his sister, this one nearly sending her to his knees, he turned to leave. “Think about it, give me what I want or I will just take it!” 

“She means that little to you, that you’d give her up?”

“How dare you try to judge me! Look at your own motives, Love Goddess!” His voice rose to a near deafening level as it rolled off of the stone walls, “Give me my son!” Then he was gone, leaving a worried blonde in his wake.

********

Blue eyes fluttered open, blinking sleepily in the dim room. Something had woken him up but it was gone now. It had almost sounded like shouting. Listening carefully all he could hear was the even breathing of the four other people in the room. Sitting up slightly he looked at each shadowed figure and felt a sense of peace settle in him. He was still loved.

Yawning widely, he suddenly found himself looking into eyes much bluer than his own. A wide, white grin shone in the gloom and he felt safe.

“Go back to sleep, little man. I think we’ll have a busy day tomorrow.” Xena watched as the golden head settle back onto the bed and large, thoughtful eyes fluttered closed. She had been woken by the same thing as the child and had a sinking feeling that she knew what it was. “Tomorrow.”

Settling back down she tried to fall back into the oblivion of sleep, listening to the breathing that was all around her. The comforting sound of air moving in and out, in and out, in and out.


	19. Chapter 19

Looking fondly down at the two slumbering women, the goddess was loath to wake them. She knew that their relationship needed time to heal and grow and that the news she had for them would not allow that to happen. Unfortunately she knew she had no choice.

“You’re thinking too hard Dite; I can hear the wheels turning!” The soft alto broke the silence.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I wasn’t asleep.”

“Me either,” both women turned, shocked towards the tousled blond as her voice rasped out. 

Checking that the two children still slept, Xena eased out of the bed and lifted the stirring newborn into her arms. Nodding towards the doorway, she indicated that the other women should follow her out into the main room of the suite. Gabrielle gingerly sat on the edge of the bed and braced herself to stand; as she pushed herself up she felt a secure hold on her left side, smiling her thanks to the goddess as she helped her into the other room.

The two blonds slowly made their way to the pair of couches where the brunette was perched feeding the baby. Xena glanced up and smiled at her companions, gesturing for them to sit with her. Aphrodite carefully lowered the small soldier, checking that she was comfortable before taking a seat herself.

“So, Dite, what brings you here so early?” Though she had a pretty good idea, she needed the immortal to confirm her suspicions.

“Ares wants his son. My brother’s come to the conclusion that you’ve picked Gabby over him and he won’t fight for you.”

“Charming!” Xena could barely believe what she heard; how could he so easily abandon everything they had?

Ignoring the Warrior Princess’ comment, Gabrielle joined the conversation. “He tried to kill me, how can he be sure I’m still alive?” 

“He is a god, babe. He knows when his handy work goes awry.”

“I thought he gave up his godhood to stand with Xena in the Twilight? At last that’s what I… Mesella… heard.” Xena was also puzzled, she knew her husband retained many of his godly attributes but thus far nothing like in his heyday.

“He did give up much of his power, though he seems to have been regaining it since you arrived here and I am not sure how.” Stroking a gentle finger over the baby’s downy head she voiced her biggest fear. “I think the baby may be feeding his power, making him stronger. He hit me with an energy bolt last night and almost over powered me.”

Xena sat very still contemplating this. If it was true that he had grown more powerful since arriving in Rome, she was not convinced that the tiny life in her arms had anything to do with it. Thinking back over their stay, something gnawed at the back of her mind, something about his long periods of absence. All along he had been up to something and if they knew what perhaps it would reveal the source of his renewed power.

“I need you to do something for me, Aphrodite.” Getting a compliant nod she continued, “I need you to find out what he’s been up to while we have been here. I think that his business may have a lot more to do with this than his child.”

“I’m on the case!” She was gone before the words were complete.

Left alone together the two warriors fell into silence. Gabrielle couldn’t help but watch mother and child; transported back to Eve’s birth and the events that led to their separation. Inside her head was a peculiar jumble of memories, Gabrielle’s youth and Mesella’s marched side by side until the void of years where only the Roman remained. Taking a moment to bask in the fact she could pick out her own memories, she tried to put off talking to her companion knowing that the sooner she did the sooner painful emotions would be laid bare.

“Everything changed the last time you had a baby too. It seems to be a pattern.” Almost before she completed the thought she wanted to real it back as she saw the other woman’s face fall, only the knowledge that saying nothing destroyed them the last time stopped her from taking it back.

“I didn’t know… You never said…” Xena couldn’t meet the probing gaze of the younger woman.

“It was as much my fault, Xena; I knew it then and I know it now. I expected you to read my mind, I guess, to understand why I was acting as I did and you just didn’t.” Pausing, the injured woman scooted closer and placed a hand on the warm back of the baby. “What are you going to do about this?”

“I have no idea. I wasn’t exactly expecting any of this to happen,” covering the smaller hand she gave it a reassuring squeeze, “though I’m glad it did. Now I just hope Ares doesn’t do something we’ll both regret.”

Gabrielle wanted to make a jibe about the war god, desperately wanted to rant and rave, to ask Xena what she had been thinking; instead she held back. Xena didn’t need her petty jealousies right now. “I do have one suggestion, for the baby. Dedicate him to another god. That way he will be protected and have choices and it won’t create a rift between you and your husband,” she almost choked on the word.

“I’m not exactly flavour of the month with the remaining gods,” at a quirked brow she had to correct herself, “Well obviously Dite is an exception to the rule. Do you think I should offer him to her?”

“No, Aphrodite has already interfered and Ares will only see it as a ploy, he won’t honour it; the same is true for Eros. It needs to be somebody impartial.” Gabrielle was frantically working through the possibilities in her head; it wasn’t a long list.

“Artemis is out, as much because he is a boy as the fact that she would still like to see me dead. She didn’t surrender easily.”

“What about her twin?” A broad grin covered her battered face.

“Apollo did refuse to be involved in the Twilight and he has never toyed with us. It could work.” Absently her thumb moved in small circles over the hand that still rested on the infants back.

“Um… Yeah,” Gabrielle was distracted by the feel of warm skin on hers, something so familiar yet so alien. “He really is the perfect choice; he is one of the few benevolent gods, controls healing and the Sun. Maybe this little one will grow up to be a healer.”

“I think you’re right, I’ll need to collect the right herbs for the dedication.” Nervously she locked eyes with her partner, “His name is Lyceus. I wanted to call him Gabriel but Ares wouldn’t hear of it. He said he was tired of living in the shadow of a ghost.” Kissing him on the brow she passed the child into the stunned arms of the blond warrior. 

“It’s a good name Xena, a really good name.” The importance of this exchange was not lost on either of them. Huge blue eyes stared up at his new guardian and a coo escaped his lips. “He looks just like Eve at this age.” 

It would take a while but they would work it out. Quite where all this left her marriage had the warrior princess in a quandary thought she felt sure that Ares was hell bent on making these decisions for her. The real question was; what was he up to?

********

Heavy black boots pounded on the dusty marble floor, the sound reverberating off the walls. The emptiness of the palace was jarring; for so long it had been filled with the hustle and bustle of the pantheon and their hangers on. Now it seemed a lonely place. Ares had not returned home, alone, for any substantial amount of time since the destruction of his family, resentment began to well in him as he passed room after room.

The great hall loomed large ahead of him and he could almost see his father seated on the throne, hurling orders as he would thunderbolts. Other memories soon overrode those, memories of pain and fury as his brothers, sisters and uncles were slain by the woman he loved in this very room. The woman he loved and, damn it, he did still love her like he always had and probably always would. He wished he could believe that she would choose him over the annoying blond, they had a solid marriage and there was love; it just wasn’t enough love to break that bond.

With a practiced swagger he flowed towards the throne and perched within its seductive folds. The allure of power steeled over him revealing yet another reason why he knew that Xena would never be his again. She would never be able to deal with his plans, never be able to accept him as a full god once again. It was a part of him that she had never trusted. To make it even worse he had felt his power grow long before they stepped foot on Rome’s shore, failing to tell her about it would just show her a further betrayal.

Expelling some of that power he created a corona of energy around his fist as he thought about his return to divinity. He really had no idea why he had suddenly changed; although he thought it may be linked to the birth of his son it could as easily be the increased worship from the Roman provinces, led by Agrippina. That woman certainly had a plan in mind which she had executed to perfection. When she had come to him in supplication, begging him to favour her son he had thought she was delusional but revelled in the adoration which he had missed for so long. Now that he had made the deal, engineered a new empire loyal to him and regained his following, he knew he couldn’t give that up again.

Aphrodite watched her brother from a hidden alcove in the wall. She remained invisible even though she was out of his sight, she did not want him to be aware of her presence. Her hope was that he would reveal something while alone that would let her in to his plans. As he sat in the throne she watched as he played the small bolts of power through his fingers, a feral grin that she had not seen on his face in o long, firmly in place. This was the brother she had grown up with, not the man he had become.

“What do I want the Roman’s to call me? Ares is a member of a dead pantheon; it needs to be something new, something catchy.” The sudden sound of his clear baritone caught Aphrodite off guard, almost making her give away her location. Focusing in on his words, she realised that her worst fears were being realised. “Mmm… Mars! I’ll be Mars, God of War! It’s got a nice ring to it. I’ll have to tell Agrippina to spread that around.” Drumming long fingers on the ornate armrest of the chair he continued to plan his future.

Agrippina? What is he up to with that simpering shrew? Seeing that her brother was now caught up in his own thoughts, the blond was pretty sure that nothing more would be forthcoming and made her way to his old quarters. 

Oppressive red and black walls greeted her as se entered the room. Weapons lined the wall, with opulent gold furnishings framing them. Making her way across the room she riffled through the scrolls that littered the huge desk that dominated one side of the room. She found nothing but old and yellowed parchment. Taking her investigation to the bed chamber a flash of pure white on the inky sheets drew her like a magnet. Picking it up she unrolled the sheet and began to read the contents with growing apprehension.

********

Sneaking up behind her prey the fearless panther was ready for the kill. Taking one last look to make sure that her dinner was unaware she pounced. The dark haired missile flew though the air, taking down its target in one efficient move. As they crashed to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs a groan of pain escaped the victim.

“Owie, Eve! That r…really hurt!” Claudius lay on his back with the younger child perched on top of him, grinning like an idiot, utterly unrepentant.

“That was fun!” Fists held up high in victory she failed to notice the glimmer of mischief in the boys pale eyes until it was too late. Seeing his opportunity, Claudius leapt up, fingers at the ready and began to tickle his tormentor mercilessly.

Rolling around on the floor the children seemed blissfully ignorant of all the turmoil that surrounded them. Xena peered into the main room, having heard the commotion and was pleased to see the young prince giving as good as he got. Satisfied that neither child was really hurt and that tears were not imminent she moved back into the sleeping chamber and resumed her seat beside the reclining Gabrielle.

“Did they call a truce?” High pitched squeals answered her question. “I guess not.” The blonde’s voice was slurred, showing her fatigue.

“Don’t worry, little Claudius is getting his own back. He really adores you.” The statement came out of the blue.

“I love him too, he’s my boy. I’ve been taking care of him ever since he was a baby. Well I guess until he was four that was the real Mesella but we both love him a lot. He’ll never be a great leader; he’s just a good kid. I wish Livia would realise that.” Rubbing at tired eyes, it was clear that she was fighting a battle with her still healing body and losing.

They had spent much of the morning talking about the time that they had spent apart. Both knew it was too soon to talk about the things that really mattered. They needed to reconnect and look to the future before they worried about the past. Xena did have one thing that she needed to know.

“When I go back to Greece, will you be coming with me?” She spoke softly almost as though she was trying not to startle a wild animal.

“Will Ares be there?” It was petty but she was too tired to censor herself.

“I can’t trust him now, not after what he did to you. It took me a long time to get this far with him and now it’s gone. It’s just me and the kids.”

“Do you love him?” She wasn’t sure why she was torturing herself this way; the need for sleep was clearly making her crazy!

“I’d be lying if I told you I didn’t. There was always something between us and it grew. Without you I was lost and he filled the void. I never felt for him what I do when I’m with you.” Not realising that she had used the present, it wasn’t lost on her companion who weakly reached out and patted her forearm.

“I get it, Xena.”

“You still haven’t answered my question. Will you come home?”

“I have to think about Claudius, I can’t just abandon that boy. Of course I would love to go home but…” the two children who had been hiding just outside the doorway moved away, not hearing the rest of the conversation. That had grown tired of their game and decided to eavesdrop on the grownups.

“Mesella really loves you.” 

“Not Mesella, Evie, t…that’s G…Gabrielle but it’s ok ‘cos she l…loves me too.” Seeing that the little girl wasn’t completely following him he tried to explain. “She was never r…really Mesella, she kind of lost her m…memory, that’s why she couldn’t rem…member you and your m…mum. I think they used to be close when you were a baby.”

“Oh.” Eve’s eyes became stormy, “Does mummy not love daddy anymore?”

“I think your d…daddy did something bad.”

“Oh.”

“I’d love to go and live with Me… G…Gabrielle in G…Greece.” Claudius became wistful, caught up in his own fantasy of a life as his protectors son. He failed to notice as a tear tracked down the unusually silent girl’s cheek.


	20. Chapter 20

Ritual complete, offering accepted, Xena felt a weight lift from her as she watched her son enveloped in white light. Apollo had accepted tribute and taken the child as his disciple; quite what that would mean for the boys future she was unwilling to think about. With his fate secure, for now, her attentions had to turn to her wayward spouse. 

Xena knew that she had to confront him, with the overwhelming evidence that Aphrodite had provided there was no other choice. It was now three days since Lyceus’ birth and still no sign of the war god, it wouldn’t last, he was just biding his time. Soon he would be there, all seductive smile and insidious words; trying to get her to surrender. He would weave some tapestry of half truths and lies to justify his plots and schemes. She had to head him off.

Clasping her son to her chest she planted a kiss to his fuzzy head and passed him to the seated soldier. Kneeling down she took Eve’s face into her hands and locked gazes with eyes that mirrored her own. She could see sorrow in their depths.

“Everything will be all right, Evie,” even as she spoke she wiped fat tears from downy cheeks.

“What about Daddy?” Full lips pouted as she spoke.

“Daddy is working on some business, baby, and he might not be around for a while. It doesn’t mean that he doesn’t love you,” she really hoped that was true, “he will just be far away. To make up for it he said that Gabrielle can stay with us to make up for it and because she is Mesella too, you get two new playmates in one.” A hopeful look shone through.

“Will Claudius come with us as well?” It wouldn’t make up for her daddy being gone but she loved the other boy a lot.

“We’ll see.” She hoped that they would too.

********

Olympus, once the seat of godly power, now laid in wrack and ruin as she prowled the halls, searching. Aphrodite had transported her here and now it was up to her to confront Ares alone. As she ploughed a path through the dust, leaving little clouds in her wake, she knew that once their marriage was severed he would go back to his old ways. She feared that this time he would be much worse, no longer swayed by the promise of her affections that he had already had. The one hope she held was that he would be too busy recruiting new armies and followers to think about her, for a while at least.

Almost without thought she found herself at the huge iron doors that bore Ares crest. She knew he was in there, that same familiar tingling, that had been absent in their time together, was back and buzzing in her mind. He would be waiting for her. Walking confidently forward, the doors parted without a touch revealing the blood red interior of the room.

Ares lounged negligently on a couch, decked out in leather pants and vest, heavy boots propped up on a low table. In one hand he held a pewter tankard while in the other he balanced and flipped his sword. There was no reaction as she entered, not even a raised head or a nod. Xena knew that she was being baited so took what was her due.

“So I no longer even warrant a greeting?”

“Oh, so you’ve finally remembered you have a husband? So sorry, I thought you would be looking for your whore.” The words, like the pose, were laconic but Xena could hear the edge beneath them.

“I never forgot I had a husband, Ares, but I never thought I had a god! You have lied to me time and time again.”

“And you’ve been honest?” At this his head snapped up and his eyes burned. “You’ve been lying to me from the day we got here, from the moment you saw her!” The last word was spat with such venom that Xena visibly flinched.

“I did nothing wrong!” Her voice had now risen to match his as she flowed across the room to stand, poised, in front of him. “Yes I knew it was Gabrielle when I first saw her but she didn’t know me! I have done nothing but speak with Mesella, while feeling guilty that I was betraying you! All that time you were doing this!” 

Finally he stood, moving into her, forcing her to step back or fight. Their eyes locked, full of fire and in that instant he wanted nothing more than to lunge forward and kiss her. To lay down everything he had at her feet and beg for forgiveness but he was Ares, he was Mars, God of War. The sun had set on their too brief time basking in it. Neither one of them could ever go back now.

“What exactly is it you think I have been doing? My powers have come back thanks to my son! I will have him Xena!”

“A pretty lie, Ares but that’s all it is and you know it! Your powers have nothing to do with Lyceus and I will not let you have him to shape into some perversion to carry out your will!” She wasn’t expecting the blow and so was felled by it, crashing to the floor.

“You know nothing! How do you suggest you keep the boy away from me? I am a god!” He was not expecting the laughter that bubbled forth from the woman as she bounced back to her feet.

“I managed to keep a great many things from you before, Ares, you seem to have forgotten!” Her fingers hovered over the chakram that hung at her side. “I know about your plan, yours and Agrippina’s. She has been gathering worshippers for you and that is where your power comes from.” Taking a breath, she moved her hand away from the deadly weapon. 

“I’m not angry at you; it just hurts that you would do this to us. It isn’t just me you have left behind, it’s Eve as well. You can pretend all you want that this is some sort of retaliation because I saw Gabrielle but we both know that you were working to cease power the day we arrived.” Taking a step towards the door she dismissed the glowering warrior. “I won’t fight you. You have no hold on our son, he belongs to Apollo. Play your petty games while you can, you’re time is up.” 

“Don’t turn your back on me!” Energy bolts pounded the walls on each side of the door, a counterpoint to his howl.

“You destroyed us; I would have stayed with you. You have given me back to her, she did not take me.” Then she was gone, leaving Ares to stare sullenly after her, all his rage turned to pain as he fell back into his seat and threw back the content of his cup.

********

Augustus sat listening attentively to the head of his royal guard as she unfolded what she knew of the plot on his dynasty. He could barely believe his ears as she revealed that his own family would go to such lengths. Much of what he had heard in the last two hours left him stunned, not least of which was the fact that the stocky woman in front of him was not who she seemed. Best damn guard I ever had and all this time an impostor, albeit a unknowing one.

“So, what now?” The Emperor was glad that his wife was not present for this, at the urgings of the blond. He needed to hear the facts with a clear head and not have rash ideas thrown around.

“That is up to you, Highness. I have told you all we know; now you will need to use all that you have at your disposal.” Her demeanour was every bit the dutiful servant that she had always been to the throne.

“I will have to give this some thought, for a betrayal such as this a more creative punishment is necessary. What of your future?”

“I humbly ask to leave your service, Highness. I have loved my life here but my place is with her, in Greece.”

“You will be greatly missed by the court and by its Emperor. You have protected this kingdom with your life. Let me give you something to take with you, a part of Rome that will keep u in your heart.”

“Well there is one thing…”


	21. Chapter 21

Pushing already burning legs to the limits, the small Amazon breezed through the woods, heading back to the palace. Today would be her last in Rome and her feelings were ambivalent at best. In the weeks since Xena’s confrontation with Ares they had talked often, growing closer and starting to rebuild the trust that had been eroded more than six years ago. As her body healed so had their broken relationship; it was still nothing close to what they had shared but time would change that.

Even so, a part of her remained reluctant to head back to Greece. That was the part of her that was still, and would remain, Mesella. A sense of duty threaded through her psyche that she was finding difficult to ignore and so she ran. Her body was yet to completely heal, regular sparring sessions and runs were helping and it would not be long before she was at full strength again. The problem was that all the training in the world would not sweat Rome out of her pores and she hoped that would not one day turn into a dangerous weakness.

As she flew out of the woods, the great city standing before her like a crown, the palace the jewel at its centre, her thoughts turned again to Ares. Xena had been tight lipped about what had happened on Olympus but her lack of injury testified to the fact that they had not fought. Whatever had transpired seemed to have worked, for now. Gabrielle was not foolish enough to think that they had seen the back of the war god. He would be back, playing his games and trying to destroy them soon enough. He could never be satisfied with just taking over swathes of the world with his corrupt ideas for power and manipulation. Xena was in his blood as surely as Rome now flowed in hers. He would never really let her, or his children, go.

The children were something else that laid heavily on her mind. After she had told Augustus of Agrippina’s plans, he had offered her anything within his power. She had made the foolish mistake of taking him at his word and requesting that she be allowed to take Claudius with her. The Emperor’s reaction had been contemplative and she had held out hope that he would eventually say yes. His wife’s reaction on the other hand had been swift and disastrous. Livia would hear nothing of it, raving at her husband and his soldier. The irony was not lost on Gabrielle, here was a woman who wanted her crippled son hidden from view and yet when given the opportunity to send him away she riled against it. Maybe she does love him? The idea was so alien that she had to dismiss it; she had never seen any evidence for it.

Poor little Claudius had been heart broken at the news that he would not be leaving with her. He had sobbed on her shoulder like he had lost a part of himself. After his initial sorrow he had pulled away from her completely and refused to speak to his hero or even go near her for more than a fortnight. This saddened her and made her unsure whether she was making the right decision in following Xena back to Greece; and that was what she was doing, following the warrior princess’ lead as she always had before.

Desperate not to fall into the same malaise that she had been feeling since the situation began to resolve itself she pushed her body even hard, arms and legs pumping to focus her thoughts. She and Xena had talked daily in an attempt to air grievances and feelings before heading home. They were still working through things, nowhere near ready to renew any sort of physical relationship but definitely opening up to each other. Gabrielle did enjoy the time they spent together, it was almost like the start of their friendship only this tie she was Xena’s equal in every way. The old fears; that she was just a tag-along, following the other woman like a puppy, were a vestige of the past that she was trying hard to quash.

Xena had her own set of lingering problems which, try as she might, Gabrielle could not really help to remedy. The biggest of those was also one of the smallest; Eve. Eve had been sullen and withdrawn since she realised that her ‘daddy’ would not even be coming to say goodbye to her. The dark warrior knew that this hurt her child but was powerless to remedy it. In a vein attempt to alleviate her daughter’s pain she had even had Aphrodite tell Ares he could visit the girl, a gesture that had been flatly refused. Unlike Claudius, Eve at least continued to speak to Gabrielle, not seeming to connect her presence with her father’s absence.

Lyceus was the only child not to be causing heartache, far from it. He was an extremely happy and content baby, barely crying and equally happy with either woman. He slept easily, seldom waking and was growing like a weed. He seemed fascinated by his sister, making her smile when nobody else could. He also seemed to be mesmerized by Claudius’ curly golden locks, tugging on them whenever the children were together. Gabrielle kept her distance when they older children played, not wanting to drive the prince away from his best friend.

Nearing the palace, the former guard captain was greeted by salutes from the soldier’s who stood at rigid attention. Slowing her pace to a jog she joined them, exchanging a few casual words before entering the imposing structure. Moving through the servants’ area of the palace, out of sight of nobles and dignitaries, she was greeted by the smiles of many people who she would never see again. Sweat rapidly cooling on her skin, damp linen clinging to back and breasts she headed to the bathing chambers used by the soldiers. At this time of day it would be empty and she could scrub the dirt and dust from her skin.

Eventually arriving at the steam filled room she pushed through the door and began to pull off her sandals when she suddenly realised that she was not alone. It was hard to make out the face of the figure who lounged on the edge of the pool but the body language was unmistakable.

“I wondered how long it would take.” Standing at her full height, body tensed and alert, she blankly stared at the God of War.

“You always were the smart one, Blondie. I should have tried harder to win you over.” Ares flowed to his face and stalked towards the young warrior who made no move to back away, even when he stood mere inches away.

“Whatever you have to say will just be more hot air in this room Ares, or should I call you Mars now?” Voice casually neutral she hid her disgust well.

“I don’t know Mesella, you tell me.” Imperious smirk firmly in place his gaze bore into her.

“Did you want something? I have things to do that don’t involve stroking the ego of a sociopath.” Making as if to push past him she found her wrist held in a vice like grip. Refusing to show any sign of weakness, even though the pressure was more than bruising, she returned his cold stare as his face now became a mask of hatred.

“You ruined my marriage!” She wasn’t expecting the low growl of the words, more used to the large man shouting the odds.

“I think you did that all on your own.” Her answering stare was equally cool.

“Enjoy your victory for now, it won’t last for long. You know you’re not enough to satisfy her, that’s why she could never really resist me.” He knew this was her weakness and tried to exploit it.

“I never saw Xena as a trophy, Ares and I was never competing. The only love worth having is that freely given, something you don’t understand. If we she leaves, she leaves. At least I will have tried.” Seeing that he was not about to win this battle of words and wills, he released her arm and stepped back.

“Enjoy what time you have, Blondie. Once Rome is under my power, I will be coming after you.”

“I’ll see you then.” Frustrated by her glib response he burst into a cloud of energy bolts and was gone.

Letting out a deep breath, relieved to be alone, she rubbed at her aching wrist. He had not broken the bone but had come close. Shucking her clothes she settled into the heated water, inhaling the perfumed air as she felt the water relax her stretched muscles. This little altercation had been something she had been waiting for and the god had not disappointed. He had always been jealous of her, ridiculous really that an immortal with such power should envy a simple peasant girl yet he had since the day she met Xena.

Submerging herself she allowed the heat of the water to seep into her aching muscles. Her stomach was still giving her some trouble, even though the wound was healing quickly and the stitches had been removed. The need for air soon meant that she had to surface. Breaking through the water she was confronted by a face much too close to her own and, without thinking, lashed out with her elbow. Her assailant’s head snapped back as he sprawled onto the smooth stone floor.

“Good to see there’s nothing wrong with your reflexes Messy.” Postumus rubbed his aching jaw and he used powerful stomach muscles to pull himself into a seated position. Seeing the abashed look on his friends face he leant forward and dunked her head into the water, taking her by surprise. Spluttering accompanied a blond head coming back into view.

“Et tu, Postumus.” Slicking hair away from her forehead she moved beside her friend, facing him with her arms folded on the edge of the pool. “I wasn’t exactly expecting to see you here.”

“You know me, Messy.” Realising that he was using the familiar moniker, her turned troubled eyes to his friend. “Is it ok to call you that? Gabrielle just doesn’t seem right.”

“You can call me whatever you like; I think I shall always be Mesella within these walls.”

“I was on my way to find you and one of the serving girls told me you’d come in here all grubby. I actually brought you a change of clothes,” he gestured to the pile of while linen that lay on one of the benches that bracketed the walls. “I knew you wouldn’t have any; some things don’t change.”

“And some things do. I’m sorry that so much has changed so quickly.” A meaty hand closed on a muscular shoulder.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You lost more than I can imagine and now you have it back. Never apologise for that. Take this chance in both hands and squeeze the life out of it. Take some of your own advice and live a little, Messy. I listened and am so grateful that I did.”

“Yeah, Vispania is a great girl. Don’t know what she sees in you!” Then she was choking on water after the hand on her shoulder forced her under. Bobbing up again she sprayed water all over her companion. 

“I was looking for you. I wanted to say goodbye. I know you leave in the morning but I’ll be on duty.” A damp hand ruffled through already messy hair, leaving glistening trails over the strands. “I’m no good at this, I’ve already said goodbye to Gabrielle, six years ago and now I have to say goodbye to Mesella. I’ll miss you; you’re like a sister to me. I trust you with my life.” Eyes glistening, though he would not shed any tears, he smiled down at her. “If you ever need me, I will come at your call. You will always be my captain.” He stood with a salute, before she could respond he was gone. A tear tracked down a round cheek, swallowed up by the water. 

********

Agrippina sat in the dark dankness of the dungeon and wept. She wept for the loss of her hopes and dreams, torn away by the Emperor. She cried for her son’s uncertain future and her daughters ruined reputations. All her hard work for nought. A delicate lace kerchief dabbed at her eyes so that she missed the light show that heralded the god’s arrival.

“Buck up woman! We have much to do!” His voice boomed around the tiny room but died before it reached the sentries outside.

“A…Ares?” She hiccupped the word through her tears.

“Call me Mars, dear lady. It has a nice ring to it, don’t you think.” She nodded mutely. “Dry those tears; we have things to talk about.”

“What can I do now, from this place?” Blowing her nose loudly she could not miss the look of revulsion that quickly fluttered across dark features. “Sorry.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. You aren’t to stay here at all. Augustus is shipping you off to some balmy little island with your children. It’s perfect!” Clapping his hands together in glee he began to set out his plan. “You will be able to recruit followers for me and your son from there with very little scrutiny. I will be able to mould little Caligula into a fine leader…” Agrippina beamed as she realised that far from being over, her ambitions were just beginning.

********

Watching sailors load the cargo onto the ship, Gabrielle felt a real sense of loss welling in her stomach. Most of her possessions would be staying behind, handed out to her loyal troops as a thank you and farewell. True to his word she had not seen Postumus this morning which she accepted as his way of dealing with the separation. The thing that really was breaking her heart was that neither Claudius, nor his brother Germanicus, had come to see her before she left the palace. Holding back the tears that she could feel collecting, she felt a presence at her back, a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“You could stay a little longer if you need to.” Xena spoke softly, meaning the words even though the idea hurt.

“If I don’t leave with you, I never will. I never understood why all roads led to Rome, Xena. I hated it so much because of all the pain we had suffered at the hands of Caesar, Pompei, Anthony,” the last of these still left a bitter taste in her mouth. “Now I love the place like a part of me. It just gets into your blood. Makes you want to fight for it; it’s like the whole place is alive.” 

“Still weaving your words my bard,” without thinking she pressed kiss the blonde’s temple. “I understand.” Gabrielle remained stock still, stunned by the act of spontaneous affection.

The sound of running footsteps pounded along the dock, accompanied by panting breaths, broke the women apart as both prepared themselves for possible attack. On seeing who the intruder was, the ex-soldier visibly relaxed, as did her dark companion. The dishevelled and red faced youth skidded to a halt in front of the soldier and extended a rolled scroll before leaning over, hands braced on his knees, to try to catch his breath.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Xena smiled at the boy before walking to where Aphrodite looked after Eve and Lyceus, cradling the latter while entertaining the former with tiny magical feats.

“Gemellus come and sit down,” leading the boy over to a nearby docking post she sat him down. “What’s this?” She waved the unopened scroll in his face as he slowly regained his breath. 

“It’s from Lepida; she couldn’t come so she sent me.” He didn’t tell the woman in front of him that the younger woman had been forlorn ever since her last visit. The clerk felt sorry for her but ultimately she was a whore, people never stayed, even he realised that.

“Oh.” Feeling tremendously guilty that she hadn’t given the young woman a thought, she grasped the parchment more firmly. “When you get back, tell her that I will write to her from Greece. I won’t forget.” Knowing when he was being dismissed, the boy stood and started down the pier on to be stopped by a whistle. Spinning of his heal he was just in time to catch the gold coin that flew towards him. Beaming smile in place and jogged away.

Gabrielle sat in his vacated spot and unrolled the letter. It was a short note, written in a shaky hand. Finally she did allow a tear to fall from her eye as she realised just how much she had meant to this girl who would now be all alone again. Retying it, she placed it into the satchel at her side and wiped away the lone tear. Turning on the stump she now faced the sea, once again lost in her thoughts.

Xena had watched the whole exchange with a troubled look on her face and Eve on her shoulders. Flipping the child onto the ground she was about to go and question her partner when Eve insistently tugged at a strap on her leather skirt. Bending to her daughter’s level she quirked a questioning eyebrow.

“Mama, look!” Excitement threaded through her voice as a small finger pointed behind her. Looking over her shoulder, following the direction that Eve pointed, Xena’s face lit up at the sight.

“Well spotted, Evie.” Receiving a huge smile from the girl, she was thrilled that her apathy seemed to be fading. Pressing a kiss to her cheek she stood and called out, “Gabrielle, I think you have visitors!”

Aphrodite stood beside the Warrior Princess, handing her the infant as they both watched the golden head snap up at the call. Gabrielle followed the direction of Eve’s still pointing finger until her eyes travelled up a pair of sandaled legs. Looking up quickly she was stunned to see a grinning Germanicus, Claudius held securely on his back, standing their. Not holding back the whoop of joy she felt, she rushed to the boys and pulled them both into a hug.

“Think she’s happy?” Aphrodite’s whispered words held laughter.

“I think only one thing could make her happier.” More tugging on her skirt drew her attention to Eve.

“Do you think Claudius is coming home too? Look he has bags.” Seeing for the first time what her daughter had noticed almost immediately, Xena felt her heart swell.

“I hope so, Evie.”

Back at the foot of the pier Gabrielle now held Claudius on her hip while she ruffled the heir’s hair. Good naturedly the youth swatted her hand away, amused that she had yet to ask why his entourage carried so many bags. Her joy at seeing her so pleased to see them made his ceaseless begging worthwhile.

“We have a going away present for you, Messy, don’t we little brother?” Claudius nodded shyly up at his hero.

“You didn’t have to boys; I am just sorry I have to leave you.” Absently she kissed the top of the smaller boys head.

“Oh, well we could take it back,” seeing the horror stricken look he received from his brother he burst into laughter. “Maybe not.” 

“What’s going on?” Gabrielle looked curiously from one child to the other when out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of the packs that lay behind Germanicus. “Claudius is coming with us?”

“Yep, I had to do a lot of whining, but mum’s a great teacher. She finally caved to get me to shut up.” A strong arm wrapped around his shoulder and pulled him in for another hug. “All she demanded was that you continue his education and have him write a letter to court once a moon.”

“I think we can manage that, don’t you?” Laughing blue eyes met her own, as the boy wriggled in pleasure.

“Thank you for all you have done for us, your name will be remembered in Augustus’ court. I had better go; looks like you’ll be casting off once all of this is on board.” Tousling his brother’s hair for the final time he turned and marched away, his entourage falling into step behind him. He was the very picture of the young monarch which he would become.

********

Standing at the side of the ship, Xena enjoyed the feel of the salty air on her skin, the wind whipping her hair around her face. Holding Lyceus to her shoulder, she rubbed his back as she thought about what lay ahead. Next to her stood her soul mate, back in her rightful place, Eve balanced on Gabrielle’s hip and Claudius standing in front of her with a protective hand on his fragile shoulder. All of the looked back at Rome as it receded into the distance. A city that could take away everything and then return much more.

As the boat had left port they had seen the dark carriage pull up to a smaller boat and the figures of Agrippina and her children get out. Escorted by a group of guards they had been herded into the vessel which would take them to exile. Xena hoped that the woman would work at being a better mother to her children but a sinking feeling told her that they hadn’t heard the last of Agrippina and young Caligula.

Moving close to the trio beside her she extended her free arm and wrapped it around the shorter woman’s shoulders. Standing together like this, there was real hope for their future, for their family. Whatever they may face from now on, from vile despots to jealous gods they would face, together. As if reading her thought Gabrielle turned to smile at her and all was well, time would do the rest.


End file.
